Not Asrama, Just Asmara
by nekochan-lovers
Summary: 3rd sekuel Asrama or Asmara. CHAPTER 6, UPDATE! No-Lemon, tapi inget Rate-nya apa lho!
1. The Chef & Tea Boy

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers**

**AU/Sho-ai/Implisit Yaoi**

* * *

><p><strong>Bagi kawan-kawan yang sudah membaca,mereview,dan nge-fave sekuel-sekuel sebelumnya...<strong>

**Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini,Kawan-kawan!**

**.**

**Saya tahu ini mulai 'Cinta Fitri' sangat,wkwkwk!**

**Mungkin karena Asrama Or Asmara adalah fic pertama sy dimana sy mem-pair-kan SebaCiel sebagai pasangan Sho-ai,buat sy mereka manis banget disini,haha...**

**Suka aja nulis tentang mereka.**

**Mudah2an kalian suka membacanya.**

**So,PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**THE CHEF & TEA BOY**

**IN THE MORNING**

**XXX**

Seorang pria baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi di kamarnya sambil mengeringkan rambut hitamnya yang basah dengan handuk. Dia mengencangkan ikatan jubah mandinya sebelum melangkah menuju lemari.

Seolah teringat akan sesuatu, dia berhenti dan memandang ke arah ranjang di mana seorang pemuda berambut _grayish_ masih bergelung nyaman di balik selimut tebal. Pria itu menghela napas panjang sebelum menyeret langkah menuju sosok di peraduannya.

"_Prince_… ayo bangun!" ujarnya sambil menggugah bahu telanjang si muda yang masih terlelap.

"Hm…," sosok yang digugah malah berbalik memunggungi pria itu sambil menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala.

"_Prince_…," tak menyerah, si _raven_ mengangkat selimut tersebut hingga memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atas si kelabu yang polos.

Kalau kalian mau tahu, tubuh bagian bawahnya juga sama polosnya. Haha…

Bingung siapa yang tertawa?

Itu aku, lho! Aku! Nelo!

Hm... Lupa padaku rupanya.

Tapi kalian tidak lupa pada dua orang itu, kan?

…

…

Oh, _please_!

Kalian bercanda, kan?

Dua sejoli ini sudah muncul dalam dua puluh empat episode serial ini dan aku masih harus memperkenalkannya lagi? Ada apa dengan memori kalian?

Baiklah, jangan tatap aku seolah kalian ingin mencabuti seluruh buluku yang cantik! Jangan pikirkan itu, jangan lakukan itu, oke!

Aku sahabat kalian, ingat? _My Ow_!

Baiklah, kumulai dari si rambut hitam. Dia tuanku. Pria tampan berusia 30 tahun yang baik hati. Aku sudah jadi peliharaannya sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya ketika dia lulus kuliah dan butuh sesuatu yang bisa dipeluk.

Dia mengambilku dari sebuah toko binatang peliharaan yang… euh… aku ingin sekali keluar dari sana! Bayangkan saja! Kandangku diletakkan di dekat kandang boa! Bukan! Bukan! Bukan Boa penyanyi Jepang itu! Ini boa ular, lho! Ular! Sumpah demi apa, mereka adalah makhluk paling menjijikkan di seluruh dunia!

Hei! Apa kalian harus melotot padaku jika aku sedikit _out of topic_?

Aku juga butuh curhat!

Tapi… baiklah! Aku juga sadar bahwa kisah ini bukan tentang diriku. Ini tentang kedua _master_-ku.

Pasangan yang kacau menurutku. Jauh dari kata romantis tapi… manis. Untung, deh! Aku anti sesuatu yang berbau romantis, lho! Kalau ada pejantan yang mengajakku berkenalan dan merayuku dengan seikat bunga, aku bersumpah akan-

Oke! Aku akan fokus! Aku fokus, dengar? Dasar _readers_ tak sabaran!

Dan… oh, yeah! Kalian benar! Tak ada kucing yang merayu betina dengan bunga. Aku hanya mengarangnya. Mungkin suatu saat aku bisa menggantikan posisi Author untuk-

Aw! Tak perlu mengangkat tengkukku, kan? Aku ini kucing terhormat! HOY!

Baiklah, aku akan langsung saja!

Si rambut hitam adalah Sebastian Michaelis dan yang ada di ranjang adalah Ciel Phantomhive.

Puas?

Argh! Aku jadi harus bekerja keras merapikan bulu tengkukku yang jabrik karena ulah kalian. Kalau begini terus, bulu-bulu indahku bisa rontok!

Sudah sana! Lihat saja kejadiannya sendiri! Aku sudah cukup dengan kalian! Masa bodoh dengan posisi sebagai narator! Aku akan minta pada Author agar dia menyembunyikan keberadaanku kembali saja!

Huh!

**.**

"Mm…," Ciel mengibaskan tangannya. Mengusir Sebastian. Sebastian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Hei, _Prince_! Kau ingat taruhan kita, kan? Hari ini kau harus melayaniku termasuk membuatkanku sarapan," protes Sebastian. Mulutnya ternganga ketika mendengar dengkuran halus dari orang yang diajak bicara.

"_Prince_…"

"Lima menit… hm… nyam-nyam…," racau si muda. Walau dia bilang begitu, Sebastian tahu betul bahwa pemuda itu mengucapkannya dalam keadaan tak sadar total. Kebiasaan mungkin. Setiap kali dibangunkan, dia hanya selalu berkata 'lima menit' seolah mulutnya sudah diset seperti itu.

"Hm…," kening si _raven_ berkerut serius. Telunjuknya yang panjang mengetuk-ngetuk pipinya.

'Sudah cukup kejadian seperti ini berjalan selama 127 hari pasca pernikahan kami,' pikirnya.

"Aha!" ujarnya sambil menjentikkan jari. Tak lama seringainya yang khas terbingkai apik di kedua belah bibirnya.

Ciel mengerutkan alisnya. Kerutannya menjalar ke dahi dan semakin dalam ketika tubuhnya bergerak gelisah. Pemuda itu ada di persimpangan antara sadar dan tidak ketika suara pertama keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ah… ng…," peluh bening meluncur di pelipisnya, beberapa tetap tinggal di dahi dan membuat helaian kelabunya lengket.

"Argh," kini bukan hanya tubuhnya yang menggeliat gelisah. Jemarinya pun mulai meremat seprai dengan gemas. Matanya memang masih tertutup, tapi sebenarnya dia sudah bangun sepenuhnya. Jangan tanya kenapa dia masih memejamkan mata.

"Sia-lan… argh… kau Sebas… tian… argh," rutuknya sambil mencoba bangkit duduk. Dia sempat melihat gundukan bergerak di balik selimut di bawah kakinya sebelum akhirnya mengerang lebih keras sambil melesakkan kepalanya di bantal.

Jangan tanya ada apa di balik gundukan itu. Tanyakan apa yang 'dilakukan' gundukan itu.

"Baiklah, kuhentikan!" kepala Sebastian menyeruak dari balik selimut dan menatap wajah Ciel yang sudah merah menahan nikmat dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"A-!" Ciel menghentikan protesnya ketika melihat Sebastian menyeringai licik.

"Ho? Jadi beneran harus kuhentikan, ya? Ya, sudahlah! Yang penting kau sudah bangun," ujar si _crimson_ sambil bersiap untuk beranjak dari posisinya. Seringainya makin lebar ketika Ciel menarik lengan jubah mandinya.

"Kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan ini! Selesaikan!" seru si muda dengan gaya arogannya yang biasa. Sebastian tersenyum dan menjawab…

"_Yes, My Lord_!"

Dan kejadian beberapa paragraf ke atas berulang hingga akhirnya kegiatan mereka berakhir dengan Ciel yang menyerukan nama Sebastian saat mencapai klimaxnya.

Sebastian muncul dari balik selimut, mengusap sisa cairan Ciel di bibirnya dengan punggung tangan sebelum merangkak perlahan hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah pemuda yang kini semerah kepiting rebus. Kedua safirnya menyorot tajam ke arah Sebastian, sementara tangannya menjambak rambut pria itu dengan gemas.

"Apa-apaan kau, ha? Melakukan hal seperti itu pagi-pagi begini!" omelnya sebelum akhirnya melepas kembali helaian hitam panjang yang membingkai wajah pria terkasihnya.

"Aw! Jangan galak-galak, dong! Kau juga suka, kan?" goda Sebastian. Yang digoda hanya melengos sambil mengerutkan hidung. Walau begitu, dia tak dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tambah merona. Melihat itu, pria bermanik merah makin semangat untuk menggoda pujaan hatinya tersebut.

"Kau tahu? Kebiasaanmu bangun siang itu sudah hampir membuatku putus asa. Seharusnya aku sadar dari dulu kalau 'adikmu' bakal lebih cepat bangun ketimbang dirimu," Ciel ternganga mendengar ucapan Sebastian. Merah di wajahnya semakin dalam, namun dia tak bisa membantah karena ucapan Sebastian benar adanya.

"B-berengsek, kau! Kau yang membuatku bangun kesiangan terus, tahu!" protes si mungil.

"Kau kan memang selalu kesiangan sejak zaman kita kuliah dulu! Sekarang naik level jadi suangaaaat siang!" balas si kekar.

"Ya, makanya! Itu karena dirimu! Ingat tidak semalam kau memaksaku main empat ronde! Pinggangku sampai mau patah rasanya," protes sang _azzure_.

"Dua!" balas sang _scarlett_.

"Empat!" pekik rambut pasir.

"Dua!" bantah rambut arang.

"Empat!"

"Dua!"

"Empat! Empat! Pokoknya empat!" geram si mata safir tak sabar.

"Baiklah! Supaya adil dan lebih yakin siapa yang benar, bagaimana kalau kita reka ulang kejadiannya saja?" jawab si mata _ruby_ dengan tampang _innocent_. Kedua _cerulean_ yang memandangnya hanya bisa mengerjap takjub.

"Dasar! Selalu saja mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" Ciel mencubit pipi Sebastian dengan gemas. Dia memajukan bibirnya saat melihat Sebastian hanya tertawa senang karena berhasil menggodanya.

Sebastian memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Ciel hingga membuat pemuda itu kelabakan sendiri.

"_Prince_… kau ingat kan hari ini kau harus ngapain?" tanya Sebastian sambil melempar tubuhnya di samping tubuh Ciel. Ciel menoleh ke arah Sebastian yang kini berbaring miring sambil menumpukan kepalanya di siku. Memandanginya tentu.

"Ha? Ada apa?" pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pertanda bahwa dirinya bingung.

"Hm… tuh kan… lupa," ujar Sebastian dengan wajah pura-pura kesal. Tentu saja itu menambah rasa penasaran si muda.

"Chelsea… Spurs…," jawab Sebastian dengan suara yang lebih terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Oh! Itu!" seru Ciel sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Terus?"

Sebastian mendesah. Sehebat apapun dirinya berpura-pura _innocent_, keluguan Ciel memang tak pernah bisa terkalahkan. Untuk beberapa hal, pemuda itu lemot luar biasa. Yang menyebalkan, dia lemot untuk hal-hal yang disukai Sebastian dan berpikir layaknya _Intel Quad Core_ untuk hal-hal yang menurut Sebastian tak penting.

"Ya… itu artinya hari ini kau yang buat sarapan kan, Sayang?" Sebastian mencubit pipi kenyal Ciel dengan gemas kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Dan segudang hal untuk melayaniku. Aku sudah berbaik hati memberimu servis ekstra di pagi hari."

"Iih! Yang itu tak usah dibahas!" Ciel menimpuk kepala Sebastian dengan bantal. Si _raven_ malah terkikik geli. Hobinya dari dulu memang…

"Baiklah, ngomong-ngomong tentang servisku yang tadi, kau tahu Ciel? Sepertinya kau juga harus mempertanggungjawabkan hal yang sama padaku, deh!" ujar Sebastian sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang.

"Maksudmu?"

Nah! Ini! Inilah yang disebut Sebastian sebagai saat di mana otak Ciel 'lola' dan terkadang nge-_hang_. Susah sekali bicara hal-hal berbau 'ehem' dengannya hanya dengan kata-kata tersirat.

Sebastian menanggapinya dengan senyum -serigala berbulu domba yang sok- bijak.

"Mumpung seharian ini kau harus melayani aku, bagaimana kalau kau… melakukan hal yang sama padaku?"

"Memutarbalikkan fakta, maksudnya?"

_JIIT!_

Simpang tiga tersemat di dahi Sebastian. Tapi melihat kesungguhan di kedua _cerulean_ pemuda yang lebih dari 4 bulan ini jadi pasangan sehidup sematinya, dia memilih untuk menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menghadapinya dengan sabar.

"Tentu saja bukan. Maksudku… yang kulakukan di balik selimut tadi itu, lho…," jawab Sebastian dengan senyum manis. Ciel terhenyak saat -akhirnya- menangkap maksud Sebastian.

"Ow, tidak! Aku tidak mau! Siapa yang mau melakukan hal menjijikkan begitu?" tolak Ciel mentah-mentah.

"Menjijikkan kau bilang? Aku melakukan itu setiap malam padamu!" kali ini Sebastian yang meledak. "Ho! Oke! Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku juga tak mau melakukan itu padamu lagi!"

Ciel ternganga dan kehilangan kata-kata saat mendengar ucapan terakhir Sebastian. Sebastian pura-pura ngambek. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan membuang muka. Ciel makin pucat pasi dibuatnya.

Bertanya-tanya ada apa?

_Well_, pasangan ini menikah sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu. Lebih sedikit, sih! Dan selama mereka menikah, Ciel tak pernah mau melakukan apa yang tadi Sebastian lakukan pada dirinya. Kalian tahu sendiri kan kalau dia itu cowok bertipe tuan-tuan muda yang hanya mau dilayani?

Dia memang sedikit keterlaluan.

Kasihan pada Sebastian?

Oh, jangan khawatirkan dia! Selama dia bersama Ciel, dia sudah banyak belajar bahwa… sesuatu yang kau dapatkan setelah menunggu dengan sabar, hasilnya akan terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih manis.

Misalnya, ketika dulu dia menunggu ciuman pertama dari pemuda itu dengan sabar. Kemudian… _sex_ yang akhirnya mereka lakukan setelah benar-benar menikah.

Ah, kalian tak akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Atau… sudah mengertikah?

Karena itu Sebastian juga tak mau memaksa Ciel untuk melakukan hal yang satu itu. Saat ini dia lebih suka menunggu. Menunggu Ciel melakukannya dengan keinginan sendiri. Dia yakin masa kesadaran Ciel akan datang dan saat itu, dia akan mereguk sesuatu yang teramat sangat manis.

Sesuatu yang sulit kau dapatkan akan memberi euforia yang jauh lebih heboh ketika kau mendapatkannya, Kawan!

Dan… oh ya! Masalah taruhan itu… kemarin mereka diajak Lau nonton pertandingan sepak bola. Chelsea lawan Totenham Hotspurs. Sebenarnya mereka tak begitu suka bola. Tapi mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan restoran sehari lantaran adik kandung Sebastian yang mukanya Cina minta ampun itu merengek-rengek.

Mereka memang datang dan duduk di stadion, namun mereka tak berakhir dengan melihat pertandingan melainkan… berdebat. Perdebatan itu merembet jadi sebuah taruhan mengenai tim mana yang menang dengan hadiah 'yang menang akan dilayani seharian oleh yang kalah'.

Beruntung, Sebastian yang memenangkan taruhan karena tim yang dia pegang menang.

Kenapa kubilang beruntung?

Ya, soalnya tanpa ada taruhan ini pun Ciel sudah cukup jadi bos!

Setiap hari dia bangun siang sementara Sebastian berkutat di dapur membuat sarapan untuknya. Ingat kan kalau yang satu ini sudah berjalan bahkan sejak mereka masih pacaran? Setelah itu mereka berdua bekerja di kedai mereka masing-masing dan malamnya, lagi-lagi Sebastian yang harus memberi servis untuk tuan mudanya.

Karena itu sekarang adalah kesempatan emas untuk Sebastian memanfaatkan Ciel, bukan? Masalahnya, sanggupkah dia?

Ciel menelan ludah ketika Sebastian kembali berbalik memandangnya. Dia takut pria itu marah. Dan yeah, takut pria itu mengucapkan kata-katanya barusan dengan serius.

Diluar dugaan, Sebastian kembali mengecup kilat bibirnya.

"Tenang… aku tak serius. Aku melakukannya dengan senang hati. Hah~ seandainya kau tahu bahwa melakukan hal itu sangat menyenangkan…," ujar Sebastian sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya makin lebar saat melihat kelegaan terpancar di wajah pucat pemuda yang dia cintai.

"Sekarang…," Sebastian bangkit berlutut menghadap Ciel di atas ranjang. Safir si muda menatapnya dengan heran. Akhirnya…

"Hei!" tiba-tiba saja tubuh mungil Ciel sudah terangkat di kedua tangan Sebastian. Pemuda itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher kokoh sang _raven_ untuk menjaga keseimbangan. "Apa-apaan ini, Sebastian?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sebastian malah berdiri dan membawa pemuda yang 7 tahun lebih muda darinya itu turun dari ranjang.

"Kau harus mandi. Setelah itu membuatkanku sarapan. Aku sudah lapar, tahu!" ucapnya sambil menggotong tubuh polos Ciel menuju kamar mandi.

"A-aku bisa jalan sendiri! Lepaskan!" pekik Ciel sambil meronta. Itu tak membuatnya bebas sama sekali.

"Santai-santai saja, _Lord_!" ujar Sebastian sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Tidak! Kalau denganmu, jadinya pasti tak beres!"

Sebastian tak menanggapi protes ataupun pemberontakan Ciel. Dia tetap membawa tubuh ringan itu ke kamar mandi dan…

_BYUR!_

Menceburkannya begitu saja ke dalam _bath tub_ berisi air yang -er- sudah tidak hangat.

"Aph!" seru Ciel gelagapan.

"Maaf, _Prince_! Tadi aku menyiapkan air hangat, tapi karena kau bangun kelamaan, airnya jadi dingin. Aku sudah mempersiapkan air mandimu dan memberimu servis di pagi hari. Dua pelayanan pada hari di mana seharusnya kau yang melakukan semua itu untukku. Aku sudah terlalu baik, Sayang! Jadi… kau mandi sendiri, ya?" ujar Sebastian dengan raut nakal.

_PCAK!_

"Siapa yang mau mandi denganmu!" seru Ciel sambil mencipratkan air ke wajah Sebastian dengan sebal.

Dan sekali lagi, seperti pagi-pagi yang biasa, rumah mungil mereka dipenuhi oleh gelak tawa dari si _raven_ dan omelan dari si kelabu.

**XXX**

Sebastian tahu ini tak akan mudah.

Maksudnya… berdiam diri ketika Ciel mengacaukan segalanya.

Sejak tadi dia mencoba berkonsentrasi membaca kolom berita di koran yang jadi _headline_ di halaman depan, tapi yang terdengar olehnya hanyalah suara '_CTAK CTEK_' kompor yang mengkhawatirkan. Belum lagi suara '_A_!' atau '_BRUAR_!' yang membuat keningnya keriput.

Sekarang, giliran indra penciumannya yang diserang oleh wangi daging yang gosong dan… mentega asat, mungkin?

"_Prince_, kau yakin semuanya baik-baik saja?" tak tahan, akhirnya Sebastian mengalihkan pandangan dari korannya dan menoleh ke belakang. Tempat di mana Ciel tengah berperang dengan spatula di tangan sebagai senjata.

"Diam! Diam kau disitu!" balas si muda sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sebastian dengan spatulanya yang… kerutan di dahi Sebastian makin dalam. Owh, jangan bilang kalau yang menempel di benda itu… mentega gosong…

Sebastian menelan ludah sambil mengangguk cemas.

"O… oke!" dia pun kembali berbalik dan menenggelamkan dirinya di koran. Dia hanya bisa ber-auch tanpa suara saat pendengarannya kembali di bombardir oleh suara '_PLETEK, PLETEK_' nggak jelas.

Tak lama…

_PREK!_

_Crimson_ Sebastian mendelik ke sosok pemuda di hadapannya yang bermandi keringat. Setelah itu, dia menyingkirkan koran dari hadapannya dan melirik benda yang baru saja diletakkan si pemuda di atas meja.

Si pemilik _darkberry_ menatap hasil karya pasangannya sambil ternganga. _Speechless_.

Sebenarnya dia mau mengatakan, '_Prince_, kau yakin yang ada di atas piring itu makanan manusia?'.

Yang tersaji di hadapannya saat ini adalah… _bacon_ gosong dengan… tunggu! _Popcorn_? _Popcorn_ yang lengket oleh krim keju dan susu untuk sarapan? _What the he_-

Tapi yah… tentu saja dia tak mengatakannya.

"Pokoknya harus kau makan!" ancam Ciel sambil mengambil duduk di depan Sebastian. "Soal _popcorn_ itu… sebenarnya aku mau buat jagung manis…"

"Mm… kalau itu, harusnya kau mengukusnya, Sayang," jelas Sebastian setelah mahfum dengan asal bunyi '_PLETEK_' yang didengarnya terakhir kali.

"Kukus! Oh, iya! Aku lupa!" Ciel menepuk jidatnya. "_Popcorn_ juga masih bisa dimakan, kan? Nah, sekarang… ayo dinikmati!"

Sebastian memandangi Ciel dengan raut 'Kau serius?'. Walau _popcorn_ itu kelihatannya 'normal', pasti mereka alot karena disiram susu kental.

Tapi saat melihat wajah pemuda itu bersinar cerah ketika mengatakannya, Sebastian tahu betul bahwa apa yang dia katakan benar-benar… SERIUS!

Seingatnya, sewaktu kuliah dulu Ciel pernah memasak untuknya sekali dan hasilnya tak seburuk ini. Walaupun penampilannya kacau, tapi masih bisa dimakan dan rasanya lumayan. Sepertinya sejak tinggal bersama dan dimanjakan oleh kuliner ala Sebastian, kemampuan masaknya yang semula di ambang batas turun drastis jadi minus!

"Dengar, _Prince_. Karbon yang terkandung dalam _bacon_ gosong ini, percaya atau tidak, bisa mengendap dalam tubuhku dan menjadi kanker. Kau tak ingin aku mengalami kanker, kan Sayang?" jelas Sebastian dengan sabar. Ciel mengerutkan hidungnya.

"Cih! Padahal aku sudah merelakan tangan dan wajahku terciprat minyak untuk itu," sungut Ciel.

"Oke, pilih! Aku makan ini dengan cara yang sama seperti saat aku makan telur mata sapimu waktu itu, atau… kita sarapan dengan bubur gandum _instant_ saja?"

Ciel terhenyak. Kalau diminta melakukan hal pertama oleh Sebastian, dia sih tak keberatan. Masalahnya… dia harus berpikir dua kali untuk menyantap _bacon_ buatannya sendiri.

"Oh, baiklah! _Oats_ lebih sehat dan jauh dari kanker," kata pemuda itu sambil melangkah menuju kabinet, mengambil kaleng bubur gandum di salah satu pintunya, dan mengambil susu di kulkas.

Dia berjalan kembali ke hadapan Sebastian, menuang butiran coklat pucat itu ke dalam mangkuk disusul guyuran susu putih, dan mengulurkannya pada 'suami'nya. Setelah menyingkirkan makanan 'tak sehat'nya, tentu.

"Kubuatkan teh!" katanya sambil berlalu. Sebastian tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih, _Prince_!"

Pria itu melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 sebelum menyuap sendokan pertama ke dalam mulutnya. Setelah itu dia melirik Ciel yang tengah membaui uap mengepul dari cangkir teh yang disiapkan untuk dirinya. Dia berbalik ke mangkuknya saat melihat Ciel berjalan ke arahnya.

"Teh baru, lho Sebastian! Aku mencampur ekstrak mawar yang sedikit pahit dan _essens cherry_ yang manis dengan teh _darjeeling_," jelasnya setelah meletakkan cangkir teh di hadapan si _raven_. Sebastian menatapnya dengan penuh selera. Terlebih lagi, teh buatan Ciel selalu wangi.

Pria itu melirik Ciel yang menatapnya penuh minat dari kursi di seberangnya. Tatapan yang memintanya untuk mencoba dan berkomentar. Ah, sebelum mereka menikah, mana pernah hal-hal semacam ini terjadi. Maksudnya, Ciel yang duduk tenang di depannya dengan kaus oblong pukul 9 pagi.

Waktu mereka pacaran dan Ciel bekerja di Taka, dia selalu berangkat pukul 8!

Seperti yang sudah dia rencanakan di sekuel sebelumnya, pemuda itu akhirnya _resign_ dari Taka dan membuka sebuah kedai teh. Lokasinya tak terlalu jauh dari Paradise On Your Mouth.

Walau begitu, mereka bukanlah kompetitor yang ketat. Paradise berkonsep restoran yang menyediakan berbagai hidangan, sementara kedai Ciel berkonsep café dan hanya menyediakan teh serta kue untuk disantap bersama cairan coklat tersebut.

Nama kedainya, Happy Pot.

Hah… jangan tanya kenapa namanya aneh begitu. Jujur saja, Ciel dan Author punya selera yang sedikit buruk tentang nama. Tapi karena banyak yang menganggap nama itu lucu dan… yeah, sedikit _Cielly_, justru tempat itu jadi ramai.

Kedai itu baru berdiri satu setengah bulan yang lalu dan sekarang, di lingkungan sekitar Middleford University, siapa yang tidak kenal teh sensasional buatan Phantomhive muda kita?

Tak hanya menikmati teh buatan Ciel, pengunjung bisa memilih sendiri ekstrak tambahan yang mau mereka campur dalam minuman mereka. Di sana, mereka bisa membuat teh sendiri dan diajari meracik teh supaya hasilnya nikmat. Intinya, kalian bisa belajar macam-macam tentang asal muasal teh juga cara mengolahnya. Menarik, bukan?

Dia juga menjual teh dalam bentuk bubuk. Daun-daun teh yang dia gunakan, dia dapatkan dari perkebunan sang ayah. Ladang simbiosis mutualisme yang bagus, kan? Sementara kue-kue yang dijual di sana adalah… ya! Buatan Sebastian. Sedikit banyak mereka saling bantu dalam hal promosi.

Ah, kurasa belum waktunya aku menceritakan tentang itu banyak-banyak. Nanti kalian juga akan melihat sendiri bagaimana bentuk kedainya. Sabar saja.

Pokoknya, Sebastian bahagia sekali karena bisa menghabiskan pagi harinya dengan Ciel lebih lama. Bersulang teh, makan pagi bersama, ngobrol tentang _headline_ koran, dan tentu saja bisnis mereka masing-masing. Mereka baru berangkat ke tempat kerja jam 10 nanti. Berangkat bersama, tentu.

"Wow! Ini luar biasa!" puji Sebastian tulus setelah menyesap teh di cangkirnya. Sebastian memang selalu menjadi pencicip pertama jika pemuda itu punya racikan baru. Tapi dia tak pernah kecewa. Ciel punya insting yang bagus dalam meracik teh.

Begitu juga sebaliknya. Kalau Sebastian menemukan resep baru, Ciel lah yang jadi kritikus pertamanya. Pemuda itu juga punya insting dan _taste_ yang bagus dalam mencicipi masakan. Sayangnya, tidak untuk memasak.

Ciel tersenyum lebar.

"Akan kutulis itu di daftar menu terbaru, besok!" ujarnya senang.

"Ide bagus! Ini akan jadi _best seller_!" Sebastian memberi acungan jempol dan itu membuat senyum si safir lebih lebar. Setelah itu Sebastian terdiam.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ciel heran. Jarang sekali dia melihat air muka Sebastian berubah secepat itu.

"Hm… tidak! Aku hanya kepikiran kalau kau… enak ya," jawabnya. Ciel menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Maksudnya?"

"Yah… kau melakukan hal yang benar-benar kau sukai. Meracik teh. Tadinya kan aku membuat Paradise untuk menyalurkan hobiku memasak. Aku ingin jadi koki. Tapi ujung-ujungnya aku tetap jadi bos dan berakhir di belakang meja untuk memeriksa semua anggaran restoran. Hah…," desah si _raven_.

"Oh… itu… kau kan masih bisa jadi koki pribadiku. Memasak untukku," kini ganti Ciel yang menggodanya.

"Yah… itu berbeda, Sayang. Ini tentang… _passion_!" seru Sebastian dramatis.

"_Well_, aku hanya ingin jadi koki dan ada orang -selain dirimu- yang memuji masakanku enak. Tapi untuk sekarang, kelihatannya sulit. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan urusan faktur, hutang piutang, dan laba bisnisku hanya untuk masak di dapur restoran, kan…"

Sebastian bersandar di kursi sambil meregangkan punggung.

"Tapi kau benar. Aku masih bisa jadi koki pribadimu," Sebastian tersenyum, sementara Ciel terdiam.

"Mungkin kau bisa jalani keduanya, Sebastian. Buat saja restoran baru di mana kau jadi kokinya," saran Ciel.

"Hah… kau pasti tahu bagaimana itu akan berakhir, iya kan?"

Ciel menghela napas.

Harus diakui, Sebastian adalah salah satu koki paling berbakat yang pernah Ciel temui. Tapi pemuda itupun tahu jika pria itu pebisnis yang amat-sangat tajam. Kalau Sebastian benar-benar membuka restoran baru, bisa dipastikan dia hanya akan berakhir dengan kesibukan di belakang meja yang lebih menumpuk ketimbang jadi koki yang sibuk memasak.

Jadi koki dan memasak mungkin adalah hasratnya, tapi berbisnis adalah nalurinya. Insting yang sudah diasah sejak dia kecil.

"_Well_, aku selesai. Kau mau aku membantumu, _Prince_?" Ciel terhenyak, kemudian menggeleng.

"Ah, tak perlu! Biar aku yang bereskan semuanya!"

Sebastian mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah! Aku mau memanaskan mobil dulu. Jangan lupa cuci sprei, oke!" ujarnya. Kini ganti Ciel yang mengangguk-angguk.

Sebastian melempar _kissbye_, Ciel membalasnya dengan juluran lidah. Si _raven _tertawa renyah sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari dapur.

Begitu sosok si besar menghilang, Ciel termangu. Dia bisa mengerti apa yang Sebastian rasakan. Pembicaraan tentang '_passion_' itu, maksudnya. Dia tahu Sebastian serius.

"Hm… apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya?" tanyanya sambil membereskan barang pecah belah di meja makan.

Selesai mencuci piring, dia menyempatkan diri duduk di meja makan dan membuka koran. Ketika membaca artikel ketiganya, dia melihat sesuatu yang menarik di sudut kanan bawah koran.

Pemuda itu menyeringai lebar.

"Ah! Sepertinya aku bisa membantunya!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Haha...jangan timpuk sy krn ulah Nelo,ya! Dia memang menyebalkan!<br>**

**Tenang,dia sudah mengundurkan diri dari posisi barunya sebagai narator dan memilih untuk jadi mata-mata saja,haha...**

**Dasar kucing!**

**Dan um...walaupun ini tetap Rated-M,sy tidak menjanjikan lemon. Untuk saat ini hanya terpikir yaoi implisit seperti dichap ini aja,sih...**

**Well,tanpa banyak kata...  
><strong>

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT KAWAN-KAWAN YANG SUDAH BACA FIC INI!**

**My Ow!  
><strong>


	2. The Tea Boy & Secret Mission

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers**

**AU/Sho-ai/Yaoi/Adult Theme/Kata2 Kasar Eksplisit  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to:<strong>

**SoraShieru,**Furansu Yumeko**,Fara,**manusia semelekete**,Sebby CielMichaelis,**resharave**,ukkychan,**gia**,Vi Ether Muneca,**Ayashi Dina**,Minnie Seongmin,**Pucca-Pucca-Pucca**,Aryana Eusebio,**sujufreakz**,LueCielMichaelis,**gabyucchiP**,Sara Hikari,**Shu AliCieL**,Moussy Phantomhive,**Mizu-chan camui**,Kazunari Kizuna,**Hana-ChanSasuNaru**,hazelWalker,**Kuroi Kurara**,AraAra Siluman Katak,**Yori Fujisaki**,Kamiya Yuki,**HyukAimimi fishy**,Nana Titania Scandal**

**Thanks for your read and reviews,Guys!**

**Salam manis untuk semuanya.**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**THE TEA BOY & SECRET MISSION**

**XXX**

**IN THE MORNING**

**SAME AS PREVIOUS CHAP  
><strong>

"Oh, begitu? Ya, ya!" Ciel berjalan mondar-mandir di depan lemari pakaian sambil berbincang dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya. Sesekali pemuda manis itu mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum seolah sedang bicara dengan manusia aslinya.

"_PRINCE_! Kau sudah siaaap?" suara dari bawah tangga mengubah sedikit ekspresinya.

"Ah, ya! Maaf, saya harus menyudahi pembicaraan kita. Ya, ya! Untuk sementara ini saya sudah mengerti. Terima kasih. Pasti. Terima kasih atas penjelasan Anda, Pak!" ujarnya sebelum memutus panggilan di ponselnya.

"_PRINCE_!"

"Iya! Iya! Aku datang!" Ciel menyambar tas selempang dan mantelnya, lalu keluar dari kamar. Dilihatnya sang pemanggil, Sebastian, sudah sampai di tengah tangga untuk menjemputnya. Pemuda itu segera menghampiri si _raven_.

"Kau ini! Kerja sudah tidak pakai dasi, masih saja lama kalau siap-siap!" ujar Sebastian sambil menjawil pipi pucat si kelabu.

Berbeda dengan Sebastian yang selalu menjaga penampilan dengan memakai pakaian formal _plus _dasi, Ciel lebih suka memakai sesuatu yang tidak terlalu formal.

Lihat saja mereka!

Hari ini Sebastian terlihat tampan dengan kemeja putih yang dipadu dengan _vest_ dan jas hitam tiga kancing buatan Channel sementara Ciel lebih memilih memakai kaus katun lengan panjang berleher tinggi dipadu _sweater_ buntung berleher V yang entah beli di mana.

Kalau berangkat kerja bareng, kurasa mereka lebih pantas dianalogikan seperti om yang mengantar keponakannya ke kampus.

Serius!

Apalagi tampang Ciel kan ABG banget.

"Bawel!" jawab Ciel sambil mengenakan mantel dan menyelempangkan tasnya di pundak.

"Aa~~h! Begitu saja ngambek!" goda Sebastian lagi. Kali ini sedikit mengumbar senyum menawannya yang misterius, membuat Ciel memeletkan lidah untuk mengalihkan debaran jantungnya.

"Haha!" Sebastian tertawa renyah melihat tanggapan Ciel dan mulai menuruni tangga sambil merogoh saku jasnya. "Eh! Kunci mobil kutaruh di mana, ya?"

Sebastian mengerutkan kening ketika tak menemukan kunci mobil di sakunya yang manapun.

"Kalau hilang kau harus menggantinya dengan yang baru, lho!" cibir Ciel sambil menuruni tangga.

"Masa hilang kuncinya saja aku harus membelikanmu mobil baru! Siapa yang dulu tak mau dibelikan mobil, hayo?" balas Sebastian sambil mencari benda itu di atas bufet. "Mending bantu aku mencarinya, deh!"

Ciel mendengus, tapi dia tak membantah dan membantu mencari kunci mobilnya.

Mobilnya?

Ya, Ciel sudah punya mobil sendiri, lho! Hadiah perkawinan dari Sebastian. Bukankah sejak awal pria itu memang ingin membelikan Ciel mobil? Sejak dulu hingga akhirnya benda itu sampai di garasi rumah mereka, bagi Sebastian Lamborghini adalah mobil yang paling pas dengan _image _Ciel. Imut dan… sedikit judes.

Yah… meskipun ujung-ujungnya tak terlalu berguna juga. Sebastian masih setia dengan Ferrari merahnya dan setiap hari Ciel selalu berangkat kerja bersamanya.

Kalau pergi sendiri, terutama jika bukan ke kedai, pasti Sebastian bakal menanyainya macam-macam. Mulai dari 'Pergi dengan siapa?', 'Mau kemana?', 'Mau apa?', 'Pergi berapa lama?' sampai kembali lagi ke pertanyaan yang pertama.

Biasanya setelah menjawab semua pertanyaan itu dengan 'Selingkuhanku', 'Ke mana, kek! Ke mana, nek! Suka-suka akulah!', 'Aku tak akan bunuh diri!', atau… 'Sampai aku seumuran denganmu', Ciel lebih memilih diantar Sebastian atau tak jadi pergi lantaran sudah terlanjur _bad mood_ untuk menyetir sendiri.

Menurut kalian Sebastian protektif? Atau malah posesif?

Hah~~ itu sih dari dulu, kali!

Ghini abu-abu metalik yang -sekali lagi- menurut Sebastian cocok dengan _image_ Ciel itu, baru berguna di saat-saat seperti ini. Saat Ferra kesayangan Sebastian harus '_treatment_' di bengkel. Atau… saat Sebastian pergi ke luar kota atau luar negeri mengurusi bisnis.

Ciel menemukan kunci itu di konter dapur, tapi dia urung memberi tahu Sebastian yang masih sibuk mencari di selasar rak buku. Pemuda bermata safir itu tersenyum sambil menjentikkan jari sebelum merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Sebastian!" panggilnya. Sebastian yang semula menghadap rak buku berbalik ke arahnya dan…

"_Cheeeeess_!"

_CKLIK!_

Ciel memotret Sebastian dengan kamera ponselnya. Kening sang _raven _berkernyit.

"Oke, kau harus memberiku penjelasan super logis mengenai alasanmu memotretku tiba-tiba," Sebastian yang juga sudah merasa kalau di rak buku tak ada apa-apa, menghampiri si kelabu yang hanya senyum-senyum sambil menyimpan ponsel dalam saku celananya kembali. Begitu mereka berhadap-hadapan, Sebastian menyipitkan mata dengan curiga.

"Kau ganteng pagi ini," jawab Ciel. Masih dengan cengiran di bibir mungilnya. Sebastian mengangkat sebelah alis dan menatap wajah cengengesan di hadapannya dengan raut waspada. Yah… walau begitu, hidungnya agak kembang kempis karena kegeeran.

"Itu tidak logis. Kapan ya terakhir kalinya kau memujiku ganteng? Biar kuingat!" Sebastian memijit dahinya, pura-pura berpikir. "Ah! Aku ingat! Tidak pernah! Jadi… apa yang membuatmu bersikap begitu manis pagi ini? Mencurigakan."

"Aku tak mengatakannya, bukan berarti aku tak memikirkannya, kan? Ternyata kau lebih suka aku tak mengatakannya seumur hidup, ya?" jawaban Ciel membuat Sebastian terhenyak.

Aih, aih! Bocah ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana menghadapi dirinya sekarang. Pria beriris merah itupun tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Haha! Sejujurnya, aku suka kau mengatakan itu. Dan sebagai hadiah…," baru Sebastian mau mendaratkan kecupan di pipi pangerannya, Ciel menempelkan ujung-ujung jarinya di bibir sang _raven_.

"Aku tak perlu hadiah untuk mengatakannya," di luar dugaan, Ciel berjinjit dan mengecup pipi Sebastian duluan. "Nih, kunci mobilnya!"

Ciel mengacungkan kunci mobil di hadapan Sebastian. Sementara itu, si rambut hitam masih terbengong-bengong melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang di luar kebiasaan.

"Haa~~h! Lama! Kutinggal, ah!" dengan cuek Ciel meninggalkan Sebastian yang masih mematung.

Sebastian menempelkan punggung telunjuknya di bibir sambil memerhatikan si kelabu yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Hm… manis sekali dia hari ini! Apa karena sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya? Ah, tapi ini Ciel, lho! Mana pernah dia minta macam-macam saat ulang tahun? Apa karena taruhan itu? Ah, tidak! Tidak mungkin! Hm… apa yang ada di kepalamu sekarang, _Prince_?"

**XXX**

**AT NOON**

Ini bulan Desember. Musim dingin. Sudah bisa dipastikan kedai Ciel penuh. Siapa yang tak tergoda untuk menghangatkan badan dengan teh buatan Phantomhive muda kita?

Biasanya kedai yang ramai adalah hal yang membuat pemuda itu tersenyum cerah, tapi tidak sekarang. Dia punya misi, Kawan!

Kalau kalian bertanya apakah misi itu yang membuatnya bersikap sangat manis pada Sebastian pagi ini, yah… ada benarnya, sih! Termasuk potret dadakan yang dia lakukan pada pria itu, juga perbincangan sebelumnya di telepon, semua untuk misinya.

Wah, misi apa, ya?

Hm… Ra-ha-si-a.

Nanti kalian juga tahu. Yang jelas, Ciel melakukan ini untuk Sebastian juga, kok!

Pemuda itu mengucap syukur saat akhirnya dia punya waktu sendirian. Sejak tadi dia sibuk melayani pelanggannya. Dia punya satu karyawan, Alois Trancy, tapi pemuda itu hanya bertugas membersihkan kedai sebelum buka, menyambut tamu di pintu, melepas mantel mereka, mengantar dan membuatkan pesanan yang menunya sudah pasti.

Kalau ada pelanggan yang ingin campuran unik atau ngobrol tentang teh, tentu saja Ciel yang harus turun tangan sendiri.

Happy pot hanya sebuah kedai kecil saja. Kalau kalian masuk melewati pintunya, kalian akan disambut oleh seorang pemuda pirang dengan senyuman lebar, Alois.

Masuk sedikit, kalian akan melihat sebuah sofa melingkar besar untuk enam orang. Di belakangnya ada sebuah rak oval yang berisi buku-buku bacaan koleksi Vincent dan Ciel tentang teh. _So_, itu adalah tempat ngobrol santai kalau kalian mau belajar tentang daun-daun enak itu.

Di dekat sofa, ada sebuah meja konter besar. Kalau di bar rak-rak belakangnya berisi berbagai macam minuman keras, di sini kalian akan menemukan berbagai kotak teh dengan beragam merk, bubuk ekstrak, dan botol-botol essens berbau manis.

Di konter dekat rak-rak tersebut, ada lima mesin minuman berisi teh dengan rasa original. Fungsinya semacam… teko _extra large_. Kalian tak berpikir kalau Ciel menyeduh _darjeeling_ atau _earl grey_ itu satu persatu, kan? Kalau ingin membuat teh kalian sendiri, silahkan duduk di salah satu bangku di depan meja itu.

Sisa ruangan itu hanya sanggup menampung lima meja dengan kapasitas masing-masing empat orang. Sejauh ini, tak ada yang keberatan kalau harus duduk bersama orang yang tidak mereka kenal di satu meja. Serunya, itu malah membuat pelanggan-pelanggan itu akur satu sama lain. Dibanding kedai, tempat ini jadi lebih mirip markas komunitas pecinta teh.

Sebenarnya di belakang ada taman kecil dengan lima meja ekstra. Kalian tahu kan kalau orang Inggris punya ritual '_Afternoon Tea_'? Tempat itu diperuntukkan untuk itu. Tapi sekarang, siapa yang mau duduk di tengah gundukan salju?

Begitu punya waktu senggang, Ciel duduk di belakang _base camp_-nya, meja konter, sambil menunggu _loading_ di laptop mininya. Begitu tampilan _desktop_-nya sempurna, dia segera membuka _Word_ dan mulai mengetik.

"Yup! Selesai! Hm… aku tak tahu latar pendidikannya, tapi sepertinya tak penting, deh!" putusnya.

Wah… dia mengetik apa sih sebenarnya?

Ciel mengeluarkan ponsel dan membuka _file_ foto terakhirnya. Foto Sebastian. Dia tersenyum saat melihat gambar yang terpampang di sana. Sebastian yang tampak gagah dengan setelan lengkapnya dan berdiri tegap di depan rak buku. _Perfect_!

"Ah, kau memang ganteng!" ucapnya sambil mengecup layar ponselnya.

"Cie… si Bos… mesra banget ya sama _Master_ Sebastian sampai fotonya dicium-cium…," Ciel nyaris terjengkang dari duduknya saat mendengar komentar Alois yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua lengan terlipat di atas konter.

"Be-berisik!" jawab Ciel dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Hihi! Bos lucu deh kalau malu-malu kucing!" jawab Alois dengan kelakar khasnya.

Pemuda yang setahun lebih tua dari Ciel itu memang agak slengekan dan hobi menggoda orang. Tak terkecuali atasannya sendiri. Ciel tak terlalu mempermasalahkan kelakuan si pirang itu padanya. Toh, dia sudah tahu betul bagaimana Alois. Mereka kan teman sejak kecil di kampung!

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti memanggilku 'bos'? Kau membuatku terdengar seperti ketua gangster! Omong-omong, kenapa kau di sini? Ada pesanan?" tanya Ciel sambil melongok seluruh ruangan.

"Nggak! Aku haus. Mau ambil minum di belakang!" jawab Alois sambil berlalu menuju _pantry_.

"Ah, dasar!" Ciel hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat ulah ka-rya-wannya yang satu itu. Dia pun melanjutkan apa yang tadi sempat tertunda. Dia memindahkan foto Sebastian dari ponsel ke laptopnya dan menyelipkannya dalam ketikan sebelumnya. Melihat hasil kerjanya, pemuda itu tersenyum puas.

"_Perfect_! Sekarang… tinggal mengirimnya lewat _email_!"

Jemarinya kembali meloncat lincah di atas _keyboard_ dan selagi menunggu _email_-nya terbuka, ponselnya berbunyi. Dia segera mengangkatnya ketika melihat nama Sebastian terpampang di layar.

"Ya, halo!"

"_Prince… hari ini pulang cepat, yuk! Aku membuat resep baru. Kita belanja, terus makan malam di rumah,"_ ujar suara di seberang dengan sumringah.

"Oh, oke! Jam berapa kau menjemputku?" tanya Ciel sambil melirik jam dinding.

"_Aku sudah dalam perjalanan ke sana."_

"Oh. APAA? Kau sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sini? Aduh!" Ciel mengepit ponsel di pundaknya dan bersiap mengetik sesuatu di kolom '_To_:'. Tak lama dia menepuk dahi. "Aduh! _Email_-nya ada di ponsel!"

"Kenapa, _Prince_?"

"Ah, tidak! Aku harus mengirim _email_ pada seorang kawan, tapi _email_-nya ada di ponsel. Jadi... pembicaraannya dilanjutkan nanti saja, ya! Dadah!" Ciel memutus sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak dan bekerja cepat mengirim _email_-nya sebelum Sebastian datang.

Bagaimanapun tempat mereka kan hanya terpisah beberapa blok! Apalagi kalau naik mobil. Lama perjalanannya paling 5 menit.

Dia khawatir Sebastian masuk ke dalam dan melihat apa yang dia buat kalau email itu tak segera terkirim.

Misi ini ra-ha-si-a, ingat?

Terutama untuk Sebastian. Yah... setidaknya saat ini.

Tepat ketika email itu terkirim, Lamborghini abu-abu metalik berhenti di depan Happy Pot. Ponsel Ciel berbunyi lagi.

"_Prince, aku sudah di luar. Aku tidak masuk, ya!"_

"Iya. Tunggu sebentar!" jawab Ciel lega. Dia memencet tombol putus dan memasukkan semua _gadget_-nya ke dalam tas.

"Wah, mau pergi, Bos?" tanya Alois yang baru muncul dari belakang sambil memerhatikan mobil Ciel yang terparkir di luar.

"Ah, kebetulan! Alois, aku mau pulang cepat! Seperti biasa, ganti saja tandanya jadi 'Tutup' dan kalau mereka sudah pulang…," Ciel menunjuk pelanggan yang tersisa dengan dagunya. "Kau juga boleh pulang."

"Kok _Master_ Sebastian tidak masuk, sih? Aku kan mau melaporkan apa yang kulihat tadi, hihi…," Ciel tersentak.

"Awas kalau dia sampai tahu! Kubunuh kau, Alois!" ancam Ciel sambil menggerakkan tangannya seperti orang memuntir leher.

"Haha! Sadis kau!" Ciel tak menggubris komentar Alois. Dia menyambar mantel dan tasnya.

"Ih, buru-buru amat! Mau bikin anak, ya Bos?" goda Alois lagi. Ciel terhenyak kembali dan menimpuk kepala Alois dengan mantelnya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal menjijikkan begitu! Sudah, ya! Aku pergi!" seru Ciel sambil meninggalkan meja konter dan Alois yang masih terkikik geli. Dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada ke sebelas pelanggannya terlebih dulu sebelum keluar.

Alois mengikuti langkah bosnya yang berjalan cepat ke luar hingga menghilang di balik mobil dengan mata. Tak lama dia berujar lirih…

"Kalau pulang cepat kalian ngapain, sih?"

**XXX**

**IN THE AFTERNOON**

"_Prince_… jangan bilang kau… baru membersihkan satu," Sebastian mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat hanya ada satu _artichoke_ yang sudah disiangi dalam baskom.

"Memangnya kau pikir apa?" jawab Ciel sambil memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Aku memberimu tugas untuk membersihkan ini sementara aku memotong sayur, mencincang bawang, meracik bumbu, dan menyiangi ikan. Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya dan kau…," Sebastian tak melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat Ciel menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Haa~h… oke. Lihat cara seorang _chef_ beraksi!" Sebastian meraih bunga berkelopak hijau tersebut dan memotong ujung-ujung _petal_-nya dengan cekatan. Walau hanya mengupas _artichoke_, semua gerakan yang dia ambil terlihat berseni.

Tak lama, ketiga bunga tersebut sudah menyusul temannya di baskom. Ciel bersiul kecil sambil bertepuk tangan. Sebastian tersenyum.

Sebenarnya Ciel tak pernah menemani atau membantu Sebastian memasak saat pria itu membuat resep baru untuk dia coba. Biasanya, dia hanya menunggu hidangan itu jadi sambil menonton televisi.

Nah, berhubung hari ini seharusnya dia yang 'melayani' Sebastian -taruhan, ingat?-, maka si _raven_ sengaja melibatkannya sedikit. Sayangnya, yang 'sedikit' itupun tak bisa dikerjakannya dengan baik.

"Iya, deh _Master Chef_! Kau memang hebat!"

"Haha! Kau juga bisa kalau mau belajar, Sayang!"

"Ah, aku tak berbakat," elak Ciel. Padahal dalam hati dia mengatakan, 'Nanti aku yang harus masak tiap hari!'.

Ck, ck! Ciel… kau memang keterlaluan!

"Hm… tapi kau jadi tak membantu sama sekali, deh!"

"Ah, kau kan tahu sendiri aku _illfeel_ kalau melihat _artichoke_ dalam keadaan utuh! Apalagi membersihkannya! Kau kan bisa memintaku memotong sayuran," ujar Ciel membela diri.

"Potongan sayuranmu tidak elegan. Bisa-bisa kau memotong seledri sepanjang lima senti," jawab Sebastian sambil geleng-geleng. Ciel berjengit mendengar sindiran Sebastian. Sialnya itu benar. Tapi dia juga belum mau mengalah.

"Mencincang bawang? Itu kan lebih sederhana."

"Sama saja, _Prince_. Kau hanya akan berakhir menangis dengan bawang yang baru setengah teriris."

Benar lagi!

'Sial!' umpat Ciel dalam hati. Tapi dia masih tak mau kalah.

"Bagaimana dengan meracik bum-," Ciel memotong ucapannya sendiri.

"Oke! Itu tidak mungkin! Menyiang ikan…," wajah Ciel memucat. Dia menutup mulutnya dan berlagak mau muntah. Dia memang tak tahan bau amis. Membayangkan dirinya memegang ikan mati dan mentah saja sudah membuatnya mual.

"Nah, kan!"

"Ya sudah! Nanti aku yang cuci piring, deh!" tawar Ciel _hopeless_.

"Hm… terlalu biasa," Sebastian pura-pura berpikir. "Oh! Aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau selama aku memasak, kau memeluk tubuhku dari belakang? Romantis, kan? Pasti aku jadi tambah semangat."

Sementara Sebastian senyum-senyum mesum saat membayangkan pose yang baru saja dia ungkapkan, kedua safir Ciel membola. Pemuda itu meraih kain lap terdekat dan melemparkannya ke wajah Sebastian.

"Sudah cukup kebaikanku! Masa bodoh dengan taruhan! Siapa yang mau melakukan hal menggelikan begitu!" Ciel memeletkan lidahnya sambil melangkah keluar dapur.

"_My, my_! Kekeraskepalaanmu memang manis, _Prince_!" Sebastian menyeringai saat sosok Ciel menghilang.

**.**

Pasangan itu memutuskan untuk menyantap makan malam mereka di depan televisi mati sembari mengobrol santai.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sebastian pada Ciel yang baru saja meletakkan piring kosongnya di meja. Pemuda kelabu itu menyatukan telunjuk dan jempolnya menjadi lingkaran, menempelkan ujungnya singkat di bibir, dan berkata…

"_Delicioso_!" Sebastian tersenyum geli dibuatnya.

"Menurutmu, apa nama yang pas untuk kedua masakanku kali ini?" Ciel memijit dagunya sejenak. Walaupun pemuda itu punya selera rendah akan nama, Sebastian tak pernah sungkan memasukkan beberapa usulannya ke buku menu.

Justru nama 'unik' (baca: kacau) yang diberikan oleh Ciel sering menimbulkan rasa penasaran hingga akhirnya pelanggan memesan menu tersebut.

"Ah! Aku nge-_blank_ memberi nama untuk _steak_ ikannya, tapi aku punya nama yang hebat untuk menu satunya!" ujar Ciel seolah idenya sangat brilian. Sebastian mengerutkan dahi dan menatapnya penuh minat.

"Oh, ya? Apa?" tanya si rambut hitam. _Ruby_-nya makin memancarkan rasa penasaran ketika si safir berdehem sebelum mengatakan…

"_Fuckin' Bastard but Delicious Artichoke with The Little Tasty Jerk Anchovy Sauce_," ujar Ciel mantap. Kedua mirah delima Sebastian membulat dan tak lama tawanya meledak.

"HUAHAHAHA!" pria itu tak dapat menghentikan tawanya. Melihat pasangannya terbahak, Ciel pun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

Pernah dengar bahwa tertawa adalah penyakit paling menular kedua setelah menguap?

Lama kemudian barulah tawa mereka mereda. Sebastian tersengal beberapa kali, masih dengan hehe-hehe kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Begitu juga dengan Ciel.

"Masih dendam dengan yang tadi, rupanya!" ujar si _raven_ sambil mengusap setitik air mata di ekor matanya. Ciel menjawabnya dengan juluran lidah.

Sebenarnya bukan itu saja alasan Ciel menamainya seperti itu. Masih ingat bahwa tadi dia _illfeel _melihat _artichoke_ mentah? Biasanya kan _artichoke_ dimasak dengan direbus dalam keadaan utuh dan langsung dimakan kelopak dan jantungnya begitu saja. Ciel tak menyukainya.

Dia juga benci _anchovy_. Makanan yang mengandung ikan teri kecil-kecil itu membuatnya mual.

Yah… itu sebelum bertemu Sebastian.

Berkat keahlian pria itu mengolah keduanya, ditambah sedikit muslihat, akhirnya Ciel mau menelan mereka. Bertahap, sih. Ini juga pertama kalinya Sebastian berani mencampur dua bahan itu dalam satu resep dan memberikannya pada Ciel. Nyatanya, dia suka.

"_Prince_, aku sedikit _surprise_. Sejak kapan kau bisa mengucapkan kata-kata kotor selain di atas ranjang?" tanya Sebastian. Wajah aneh Ciel setelah mendengar pertanyaannya, membuat pria berambut _jet black_ itu tergelak kembali.

"Sialan, kau!" balas Ciel sambil memukul pundak Sebastian. Hal itu malah membuat tawa si _raven_ makin keras. Akhirnya Ciel pun ikut tertawa sambil menggelitik pinggang Sebastian. Tawa dan gelitikan itu berhenti saat mereka mendapati posisi mereka yang mulai aneh. Sebastian bersandar di sandaran lengan sofa dan Ciel bertengger di atas dadanya.

"Hei, _Prince_! Taruhan kita masih berlaku, kan?" tanya Sebastian sambil merapikan poni pemuda imut di atasnya.

"Asal otak mesummu tak memberikan gagasan menjijikkan atau menggelikan, tak masalah!" jawab Ciel dengan perengutannya yang khas. Sebastian kembali terkekeh, tapi tak lama.

"Oke, aku minta satu hal saja. _Kiss_-" sebelum Sebastian menyelesaikan ucapannya, Ciel menempelkan bibirnya di bibir si _raven_. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menghilangkan sisa-sisa bumbu makan malam yang masih tertinggal.

Sebastian membuka mulutnya, mengizinkan kekasihnya mengeksplorasinya. Lidah Ciel menelusuri seluruh isi rongga basah Sebastian tanpa mendapat perlawanan. Yah… kapan lagi Sebastian 'pasrah' begini?

Daging kenyal Ciel yang menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya membuat Sebastian mulai tak bisa menahan diri. Lidahnya mulai ikut berpartisipasi sementara tangannya meremat helaian kelabu Ciel. Membuat kepala _grayish_ itu merapat ke arahnya. Suara decakan yang terdengar menandakan sengitnya pertarungan lidah mereka sekarang.

Dalam waktu singkat, segalanya berbalik. Kini giliran Sebastian yang mengekplorasi seisi mulut Ciel. Pria itu mendorong tubuh Ciel ke belakang secara perlahan hingga kini posisinya jadi ada di atas Ciel yang terbaring lemas di atas sofa.

"Ng… ukh," desah Ciel ketika lidah Sebastian mencapai pangkal lidahnya. Membuatnya tersedak. Hal itu memaksa Sebastian menghentikan agresinya. Napas pemuda itu tersengal karena terlalu banyak tercuri.

Sebastian memberi kesempatan pada Ciel untuk meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya sambil menjilati _saliva_ hasil kegiatan mereka sebelumnya di ujung bibir pemuda itu.

Si _raven_ mengangkat tubuhnya dan memandangi wajah Ciel yang merah merona. Ah, melihat wajah pucat itu jadi semerah _cherry_, membuat Sebastian ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Dia mengecup singkat bibir ranum itu dan menjauhkan wajahnya kembali.

"Memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?" tanya Sebastian dengan seringainya yang khas. Sang _cerulean_ meliriknya sejenak sebelum membuang muka dan mengatakan…

"Hanya jika kau yang membereskan semuanya," jawaban arogan pangeran pujaan, membuat Sebastian tersenyum simpul sebelum menjawab…

"_Yes, My Lord_!"

Kepala hitam itu kembali menenggelamkan diri di ceruk leher si kelabu. Menyerang titik-titik sensitif di leher pucat pemuda di bawahnya.

"Ah, mm…," desah Ciel ketika Sebastian menggigit perpotongan lehernya hingga meninggalkan bekas merah di atas bekas yang hampir memudar. Bekas semalam.

Tangan Sebastian menelusup ke balik kaus yang dikenakan Ciel dan mulai menggerayangi segala yang ada dibalik garmen tersebut. Membuat si muda jadi tak bisa diam. Mulut juga tubuhnya. Sebentar kemudian, kaus abu-abu yang sudah basah karena keringat itu sudah teronggok naas di lantai.

"Ahm… argh, Sebas…," erang Ciel lebih keras ketika Sebastian mulai mengulum tonjolan di dadanya. Tangan kanannya mulai aktif meremat rambut Sebastian sementara yang kiri terkalung pasrah di leher kekar si hitam.

Saat permainan mereka semakin panas, ponsel Ciel berbunyi dan bergetar hebat di atas meja kaca dekat sofa. Meskipun biasanya mereka tak pernah menggubris telepon saat sedang bercinta, entah kenapa Ciel merasa bahwa telepon kali ini penting. Jadi dia meminta Sebastian untuk berhenti sejenak.

"Sebas~~ hm… a… ada ah… tele-, argh!" gigitan keras di bahunya membuat Ciel cukup mengerti bahwa Sebastian tak ingin dihentikan. Karena itu, dengan usaha yang sangat keras, Ciel menjulurkan tangannya ke meja dan meraba-raba permukaannya di antara serangan-serangan Sebastian yang semakin gencar menandai kulitnya.

Dapat!

Kedua safir yang nyaris kehilangan fokus lantaran tangan nakal si _raven_ mulai mengincar sesuatu di balik celana pendeknya, mengerjap-ngerjap agar dapat melihat tulisan yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

Itu…

Orang penting dalam misinya!

"Se-Sebastian! Hentikan!" ujar Ciel sambil mencoba bangkit dengan bertumpu pada sikunya. Gairah bercintanya lenyap seketika. Tapi tidak dengan Sebastian. Pria itu makin erat memeluk pinggangnya dan menyerang lehernya kembali.

"Jadi panggilan itu lebih penting, hm?" bisiknya dengan suara seduktif sebelum mengigit cuping telinga Ciel.

"Iih! Ini telepon penting!" Ciel mendorong tubuh Sebastian dengan panik sambil bolak-balik menoleh ke ponselnya yang -untung- masih berbunyi. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, tentu saja usahanya percuma.

Dengan seluruh kekuatannya yang tersisa, Ciel mendorong tubuh Sebastian sekali lagi, kali ini kakinya ikut bantu menendang dan akhirnya…

_BRUK!_

"Aduh!" Sebastian sukses terjengkang dari atas sofa. Tak memedulikan kondisi si _raven_ yang terpuruk di lantai, Ciel langsung kabur tanpa memedulikan fakta bahwa dia masih _topless_ dan mengangkat ponselnya di dapur.

Selesai menerima telepon, Ciel kembali ke ruang televisi dengan wajah sumringah.

Sekarang dia bisa menceritakan misi rahasianya pada Sebastian, lho!

"Sebasti-," suara antusiasnya terpotong ketika melihat Sebastian duduk di atas sofa dengan wajah horor. Pemuda manis itu langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Eh?"

_Ruby_ milik Sebastian memberi _deathglare_ terbaiknya ke pemilik safir yang kini hanya sanggup menelan ludah.

"Kau harus punya alasan 'sempurna' untuk tingkahmu yang satu ini, Ciel!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>*artichoke:<strong>Sejenis bebungaan yg bisa dimakan ketika kuncup. Sy tdk bisa menjelaskan fisiknya dgn kata2. Bagi yg belum & ingin tahu,silahkan tanya Uncle Google :)

Sy sendiri tahu dari game 'Hot Dish' dan sepertinya lucu,haha...

**TERIMA KASIH TUK KAWAN-KAWAN YANG BACA FIC INI!**

**Mudah2an chap ini tidak mengecewakan setelah apdet yg lama.  
><strong>

**My Ow!  
><strong>


	3. The Chef & Tea Boy's Birthday

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers**

**AU/Sho-ai/Yaoi/Adult Theme/Kata2 Kasar Eksplisit/No-Lemon**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to:<strong>

**ukkychan,**Kesha**,SoraShieru,**Shafara Nurwahyu Riskita**,Yuina-Nyan,**manusia semelekete**,gia,**sacchandesu**,izumy-namiuchi,**Vi Ether Muneca**,AraAra Siluman Katak,**Yami-chan Kagami**,Minnie Seongmin,**HyukAimimy fishy**,Moussy Phantomhive,**Aryana Eusebio**,Sebby CielMichaelis,**rara phantomhive**,resharave,**Arashiyama Misaki**,ttixz lone cone bebe,**Yori Fujisaki**,gabyucchiP,**Kazunari Kizuna**,hatakehanahungry,**Uchizuku no RenMay**,Kamiya Yuki,**yuuke-pyon**,Rii-chan the 12th Alchemist**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri tuk membaca dan mereview fic ini, Kawan-kawan!**

**Chapter ini panjang sangat. Semoga tidak membosankan.**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Kau harus punya alasan 'sempurna' untuk tingkahmu yang satu ini, Ciel!"<p>

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE CHEF & TEA BOY'S BIRTHDAY**

**XXX**

**AT NIGHT**

**SAME AS PREVIOUS CHAP**

"Tadi itu telepon penting!" ujar Ciel membela diri. Sebastian beranjak ke hadapan Ciel sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Oke! Telepon dari siapa?" ujarnya sambil mencoba merebut ponsel di tangan Ciel. Refleks, pemuda mungil itu berkelit. Membuat lawannya tambah panas. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Aku bahkan tak boleh melihatnya?"

"Eh? Bukan begitu! Habis… kau main sambar-sambar kayak pencuri!" protes Ciel sambil menyembunyikan ponselnya di belakang punggung.

"Makanya, jangan bertingkah mencurigakan, dong! Sini! Lihat ponselmu!" Sebastian menadahkan tangan dan menggerakkan jari-jarinya seperti seorang pemalak.

"Makanya, sabar! Dasar Tuan Pedofil nggak sabaran! Sebenarnya aku juga mau membicarakan masalah telepon tadi padamu, tapi kau membuatku malas!" ujar Ciel sambil meraih kausnya yang teronggok di lantai dan beranjak meninggalkan Sebastian menuju kamarnya di atas.

Pria berambut hitam itu hanya mengikuti langkah pasangannya yang meniti satu persatu anak tangga dengan tatapan heran.

"Hei! Kenapa jadi dia yang ngambek?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Akhirnya, dia pun memutuskan untuk menyusul ke kamar. Dilihatnya Ciel tengah duduk membelakangi pintu di tepi ranjang. Sebastian pun menghampiri pemuda itu dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Sebenarnya kau merencanakan apa, sih?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada tegas. Di sini kan dia yang harusnya marah, bukan sebaliknya.

Ciel menoleh padanya sejenak dengan tampang yang… euh! Imut sumpah! Membuat Sebastian berpikir untuk menghujani wajah itu dengan ciuman.

'Sialan! Kenapa dia harus selalu bertampang begitu kalau aku marah, sih?' pikir Sebastian sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Um… kau ingat pembicaraan kita tadi pagi?" tanya Ciel. Sebastian menegakkan duduknya, memberi perhatian ke pemuda di sampingnya kini.

"Soal… keinginanku jadi koki?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel mengangguk pelan. Kemudian dia mengulurkan koran tadi pagi pada Sebastian.

"Aku tahu seharusnya aku bicara dulu denganmu. Wajar kalau kau marah. Tapi… kalau aku bilang, aku takut kau tak mau," lirih Ciel. Sebastian menerima koran itu dan membaca kolom iklan yang diulurkan oleh si kelabu. Pria itu membacanya sejenak sebelum…

"APAAAAA? Kau ingin aku ikut audisi untuk jadi pembawa acara masak di televisi?" pekik Sebastian. "Tidak! Terima kasih, deh!"

"Tuh, kan! Makanya…," kini Sebastian menatap pemuda mungil di sebelahnya dengan tatapan horor.

"Ciel, jangan bilang kalau kau… sudah mendaftarkan aku!" Ciel menyengir lebar. Melihatnya, Sebastian hanya bisa ternganga karena kehilangan kata-kata.

"Um… aku mengirim CV-mu tadi siang. Audisinya dua hari lagi. Yang ikut orang-orang hebat semua, Sebastian! Lihat ini! Mereka hanya menerima CV dari orang yang punya pengalaman lebih dari lima tahun dalam bidang kuliner!

"Telepon tadi… melihat CV-mu, mereka menawarkan _job_ ini langsung padamu, lho Sebastian! Tapi aku sudah bilang kalau kau tak mau diistimewakan. Jadi… itu panggilan audisi untuk tanggal 14 besok," jelas Ciel. Tampangnya yang semula berapi-api berubah jadi sedikit ciut ketika melihat Sebastian mulai memasang tampang tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku itu mau jadi koki! Bukannya masuk televisi!" jawab Sebastian sambil memandangi Ciel.

"Kenapa tidak dicoba dulu? Di sana kan kau juga memasak," rayu Ciel dengan tatapan yang menurut Sebastian… melemahkan!

Pria bermata _ruby_ itu menggeleng untuk menghilangkan pikirannya yang tak lagi fokus dan kembali menghadapi si muda dengan mantap.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak mau, ya tidak mau!" di luar dugaan, jawabannya justru membuat lawan bicaranya mulai kesal.

"Dengar, Sebastian! Kalau kau ikut audisi ini, kau bisa belajar banyak hal dari _chef-chef_ lain yang juga ikut audisi. Itu namanya menambah ilmu. Lagipula, belum tentu juga kau yang lolos.

"Dan kalau kau lolos, bukankah itu artinya kau bisa memenuhi hasratmu untuk memasak? Acaranya seminggu sekali, jadi tak akan terlalu mengganggu pekerjaanmu di Paradise, iya kan? Setelah itu, akan selalu ada orang lain selain aku yang memuji masakanmu enak. Benar, tidak?" walau sedikit kesal, Ciel masih mencoba meyakinkan dengan sabar.

"Memangnya kau pikir tampil di televisi itu mudah?" jawab si rambut arang tak mau kalah.

"Kau dan restoranmu kan juga sering masuk majalah!" kali ini si rambut _grayish_ mulai emosi betulan.

"Majalah dan televisi itu berbeda!" bantah Sebastian dengan nada suara meninggi.

"Kalau tidak dicoba mana tahu? Pengecut!" balas Ciel tak kalah sewot.

Akhirnya _ruby_ dan safir itu berakhir dengan aksi saling pandang yang serius dan urat-urat dahi yang menegang. Atmosfer di antara mereka meningkat drastis seolah matahari bersinar terik di atas kepala.

Setelah cukup lama saling tatap tanpa ada satu pun yang berkedip, bicara, atau berna-ehem- baiklah, mereka masih bernapas, Sebastian buka mulut duluan.

"Oke! Cukup! Ini hidupku, Ciel! Aku yang akan tentukan hal seperti apa yang ingin kujalani dan memasak di televisi… tak pernah terlintas di otakku sama sekali!" ketegasan suara dan keputusan bulat di mata mirah si _raven_ kali ini sanggup membuat si safir mengerjap.

Sebastian menghirup napas panjang sebelum bangkit berdiri.

"Aku tidur di bawah," katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Ciel sendirian. Ciel tak mencoba menghentikan pria itu. Dia hanya diam dan tetap keras kepala membelakangi Sebastian. Tapi saat mendengar pintu terbuka dan menutup kembali, wajah pemuda itu melunak.

Ada sedikit rasa bersalah menyelinap dalam hatinya. Hanya sedikit.

**XXX**

**NEXT DAY**

**IN THE MORNING**

Pagi ini Ciel tak menemukan Sebastian di sampingnya ketika terbangun. Tak ada teh wangi ataupun bau margarin lumer di atas _pancake_ yang selalu dijadikan senjata oleh Sebastian untuk membangunkannya. Tentu saja. Semalam mereka bertengkar dan pria itu tidur di kamar bawah.

Ciel bangkit duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Dia memijit-mijit kepalanya yang sedikit pening dan mendongak ke arah jam dinding.

"Aish! Sial!" pekiknya ketika melihat jam itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 lewat 15 menit. Biasanya kan jam 10 dia sudah berangkat! Kedainya buka jam 11!

"Sebegitu marahkah dia sampai tak membangunkanku?" rutuknya sambil menghambur ke kamar mandi. Musim dingin ditambah tidak melakukan apa yang biasa dilakukannya bersama Sebastian setiap malam, membuat pemuda itu punya alasan sempurna untuk kembali ke kebiasaan lama.

Hanya lima menit yang dia butuhkan sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah segar. Selagi berganti pakaian, dipasangnya telinga lebar-lebar. Mencoba mendengar sesuatu dari bawah. Nyatanya rumah itu hening.

"Sudah berangkat, ya?" tanya Ciel pada pemuda berwajah sedih di kaca.

Kalau ditanya ini pertengkaran mereka yang ke berapa setelah menikah, jawabannya… ratusan. Tentunya kalau pertengkaran kecil saat Sebastian menggoda Ciel dihitung, ya!

Kalau bertengkar sedikit berat karena salah paham atau berselisih pendapat seperti yang semalam, masih bisa dihitung dengan jari. Itupun tak berlangsung lama. Kalaupun sampai pisah ranjang, Sebastian hanya akan menyelinap di bawah selimut Ciel saat pagi-pagi buta dan akhirnya… tak akan ada wajah masam di pagi hari.

Tapi kali ini…

Ciel menghela napas hingga hembusannya terdengar keras. Dia menyambar tas selempangnya. Tak lupa ponselnya di atas bufet.

"Sebaiknya aku telepon Alois dulu. Aku pasti telat, nih! Lagipula… pasti Sebastian bawa mobil. Jam segini bus sudah lewat belum, ya?" racau Ciel sambil bergegas keluar dari kamarnya.

Sembari melangkah menuruni tangga, Ciel membuka ponselnya. Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab dari…

"Sebastian?" lirihnya. Langkahnya terhenti di tengah tangga. Panggilan itu dimulai sejak pukul 8 dan berhenti jam 9.30. "Jadi… dia membangunkanku?"

Melihat ada satu ikon pesan masuk, Ciel bergegas membukanya. Dari Sebastian juga. Isinya singkat saja.

_**Prince, mampir ke dapur, ya!**_

Ciel melirik dapur. Bimbang lantaran dirinya sudah diburu waktu. Namun akhirnya dia melangkah ke dapur. Di sana, dia menemukan sepiring _pancake_ tersaji di atas meja. Di sebelah piring itu, tergeletak kunci mobil dan secarik kertas kecil. Ciel meraih kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

_**Prince, makan sarapanmu! Aku tak mau tahu sekalipun kau baru bangun saat waktunya makan siang.**_

Ciel tersenyum ketika membacanya.

_**Aku naik taksi, jadi mobil bisa kau bawa.**_

_**Sebastian.**_

_**PS: Aku masih marah **_

Kini Ciel terkekeh sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Marah kok bilang-bilang! Dasar!"

Tak lama pemuda itu tercenung sambil menatap _pancake_ dingin di atas piring.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus minta maaf untuk kata-kata kasarku yang semalam."

**XXX**

Pria tampan berkulit pucat itu, Sebastian, menyandarkan kepala di kursi kebesarannya sambil memejamkan mata. Tak lama dia kembali duduk tegak sambil menekan-nekan _keypad_ ponsel yang sejak tadi _stand by_ di tangannya. Begitu nama yang dia inginkan muncul di layar, dia malah memijit tombol 'Kembali'.

"Sudah bangun belum sih dia?" lirihnya sambil melempar ponselnya begitu saja ke atas meja dan kembali bersandar di singgasananya. Yang dia bicarakan, tentu saja pangeran manis kesayangannya.

Ciel.

Semalam mereka bertengkar karena hal yang… hm…

Sebenarnya Sebastian merasa senang karena tahu Ciel melakukan semua itu untuknya. Artinya, pemuda itu memikirkannya, bukan? Dia mendengarkan keluh kesahnya dan berusaha mewujudkan keinginannya.

Namun dia tak suka pada cara pemuda itu menyudutkannya. Bukankah sudah jadi haknya untuk memutuskan apa yang dia inginkan dan tidak? Ada semacam perasaan… 'Apa hakmu mengatur-atur aku?'.

Hari ini dia meninggalkan Ciel dan berangkat lebih pagi. Dia ingin menunjukkan pada kekasihnya itu bahwa dirinya marah. Marah atas kesimpulan aneh, keputusan sepihak, serta tindakan -yang menurutnya- sembarangan dari pemuda yang tujuh tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Apalagi semua itu menyangkut dirinya.

Lagipula… cukup sudah kesabarannya selama ini. Sudah cukup baginya untuk terus-terusan mengalah dan meminta maaf duluan. Sesekali Ciel juga harus diberi sentilan. Mungkin ini saatnya mendidik tuan mudanya jadi sosok yang lebih pengertian?

Walau sudah berniat melakukan aksi cuek secara total, nyatanya pertahanan hatinya jebol juga. Tadi pagi, saat masuk kamar untuk berganti pakaian, dia sama sekali tak melihat tanda-tanda kehidupan dari pangeran tidurnya. Saat itu sudah jam 8 pagi dan Ciel masih mendengkur seolah dia baru jatuh tertidur.

Meski sempat kesal karena pemuda itu tidur begitu nyenyak setelah perselisihan mereka, mana tega Sebastian membiarkan safir pujaan hatinya itu bangun kesiangan di hari kerja, kelaparan karena tidak sarapan, dan naik taksi atau bus ke kedainya?

Tentu saja tidak!

Sebastian mungkin jadi pemegang kendali permainan di atas ranjang, tapi sebenarnya, Ciel-lah yang selama ini menjadi pengendali hidupnya. Pemuda itu begitu mendominasi dirinya. Pikiran… cinta… hati…

Ha~~h… betapa Phantomhive muda itu berhasil membuatnya bertekuk lutut. Mengibarkan bendera putih tanpa bisa melawan balik.

Terkadang Sebastian bertanya-tanya, apakah Ciel merasakan hal yang sama?

Sulit menduganya lantaran tabiatnya yang terlampau keras kepala.

Sebastian tergugah dari lamunannya saat mendengar ponselnya berdering. Walau tahu betul siapa yang menghubungi hanya dari suara _ringtone_-nya, Sebastian tetap _excited_ saat melihat nama penelepon di layar ponselnya. Namun dia urung menerima panggilan tersebut dan membiarkan ponselnya berhenti berdering.

'Akan kulihat seberapa keras usahamu untuk menghubungiku, Ciel!' bisik hati Sebastian.

Lama ponsel itu bergeming. Tak ada tanda-tanda datangnya panggilan kedua. Akhirnya, sang _owner_ Paradise hanya bisa menggaruk lehernya dengan tampang jengah.

Namun tak lama, ponsel itu bergetar. Memperlihatkan sebuah pesan masuk. Sebastian langsung semangat membukanya. Isinya, pesan singkat khas Ciel. _To the point_.

_**Terima kasih untuk pancake-nya. Maaf untuk yang semalam.**_

Senyum tipis terkembang di bibir si _raven_ saat membaca kata 'maaf'. Tapi begitu dia menyelesaikan kalimat di layar ponselnya…

"_Yang semalam_, ya?" gumamnya.

"_**Um… kau ingat pembicaraan kita tadi pagi?"**_

"_**Dengar, Sebastian! Kalau kau ikut audisi ini, kau bisa belajar banyak hal dari chef-chef lain yang juga ikut audisi. Itu namanya menambah ilmu. Lagipula, belum tentu juga kau yang lolos.**_

"_**Dan kalau kau lolos, bukankah itu artinya kau bisa memenuhi hasratmu untuk memasak? Acaranya seminggu sekali, jadi tak akan terlalu mengganggu pekerjaanmu di Paradise, iya kan? Setelah itu, akan selalu ada orang lain selain aku yang memuji masakanmu enak. Benar, tidak?"**_

"_**Kalau tidak dicoba mana tahu? Pengecut!"**_

Sebastian menumpukan kedua tangannya di meja dan menyangga dahinya dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam ponsel sambil tersenyum miris.

Ciel mungkin pemuda tercuek, terjudes, terkacau, dan ter-_frigid _yang pernah dia temui. Caranya bicara memang kasar dan menyebalkan. Kadang begitu menohok dan tepat sasaran.

Ingat bagaimana pemuda itu memarahi Sebastian saat tahu bahwa pria itu tak lulus-lulus kuliah bukan karena kebodohannya melainkan sengaja tak meluluskan diri?*

Itulah kali pertama Sebastian 'ditampar' begitu keras. Menyakitkan memang, tapi itulah bentuk kepedulian Ciel untuknya. Sama dengan yang semalam.

"Heh! Sebastian, kau memang tak tahu diri!"

**XXX**

**IN THE AFTERNOON**

Ciel merapatkan mantelnya sebelum keluar dari Lamborghini yang terparkir apik di halaman depan garasi yang memutih. Pemuda itu berjalan tergesa menuju rumahnya yang gelap gulita.

"Hm… dia belum pulang, ya?" lirihnya sambil mengepaskan kunci di lubangnya. Begitu pintu terbuka, yang dia lakukan pertama kali tentu saja menyalakan lampu dan…

Dia mendapati rumahnya dengan Sebastian lengang tanpa tanda-tanda kehidupan selain dirinya.

"Ke mana dia? Di Paradise tidak ada. Ponselnya tidak diangkat. Apa dia masih marah? Dasar tuan pedofil tukang ngambek!" celotehnya saat menghenyakkan diri di sofa dan membuka kancing teratas mantelnya.

Ini baru pukul 7 dan Ciel sudah ada di rumah. Tidak biasanya memang. Biasanya dia dan Sebastian pulang pukul 8 dan sampai rumah sekitar pukul 8.30.

Hari ini dia hanya ingin pulang cepat.

Ah, tidak.

Sebenarnya dia berharap Sebastian sudah ada di rumah dan menyambut kepulangannya dengan senyum dan sajian makan malam lezatnya. Habis… saat menelepon Paradise, Drocell bilang Sebastian tak ada di sana.

Apa harapannya terlalu muluk, ya?

"Ha~~h… sepertinya dia benar-benar marah."

**XXX**

**AT MIDNIGHT**

_TRING! TRING!_

"Mm… nyam-nyam…"

Ciel tergugah dari tidurnya ketika merasakan telinganya bergetar. Dia menjauhkan kepalanya dari sumber kebisingan itu tanpa membuka mata seinchi pun. Hanya saja, suara itu malah semakin keras… keras… dan...

"ARRGH! Siapa sih yang menyetel alarm!" omelnya sambil meraba-raba bantal dan meraih ponsel berisik tersebut.

"Kayaknya aku tidak memasang alarm, deh!" rutuknya emosi sambil memijit sembarang tombol dengan mata masih terpejam. Tombol ponsel yang terkunci membuat sembarang 'tekanan' sama sekali tak berguna.

Tak berhasil membungkam sang alarm, Ciel pun terpaksa membuka matanya. Dengan _mood _memburuk dan mata yang masih belum rela untuk membuka penuh, pemuda itu bangkit duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Walau masih terasa berat, akhirnya _cerulean_ pemuda itu terlihat juga. Dia segera memeriksa ponsel yang menurutnya, kerasukan setan. Dia tak pernah sekalipun memasang alarm dan tiba-tiba saja alarm itu berbunyi sendiri.

Apa coba namanya kalau bukan kerasukan?

Baiklah, sepertinya yang satu itu lebih tidak masuk akal lagi. Ini kan bukan fic horor!

Pemuda itu tercekat saat melihat apa yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

_**Ciel, 23.**_

Ternyata itu bukan alarm, tapi _reminder_.

"Ha?" dahi Ciel berkerut. Tak lama dia menepuk dahinya sambil melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.10.

"Iya! Ini kan hari ulang tahunku! Tapi… aku kan tak pernah me-_remind_ hari jadiku di ponsel. Kerajinan amat! Ah, jangan-jangan…"

Setelah bicara begitu, dia menoleh ke sampingnya. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Begitu juga saat dirinya melihat sekeliling. Keadaan kamarnya masih sama dengan keadaan sebelum dirinya jatuh tertidur. Pintunya seperempat terbuka dan… tak ada Sebastian.

Ciel ingat. Tadi dia ketiduran saat menunggu Sebastian pulang sambil menonton televisi di kamar. Kini televisi tersebut berlayar hitam polos, tapi sepertinya masih menyala.

'Mungkin programnya sudah habis,' pikir pemuda itu.

"Jangan-jangan… _reminder_ ini dibuat oleh Sebastian dari kemarin-kemarin," desahnya sambil melihat sisi ranjang kosong di sampingnya.

"Apa dia benar-benar belum pulang?" lirihnya. Harus diakui kalau dia merasa sedikit sedih.

Bagaimanapun ini hari ulang tahunnya. Yah… walaupun dia sama sekali tak peduli dengan momen pertambahan usia tersebut, aneh rasanya kalau Sebastian tak mengucapkan apa-apa. Di ulang tahun sebelum-sebelumnya, pria itu selalu mengiriminya pesan berisi ucapan selamat tepat jam 12 malam dan mengucapkannya lagi saat mereka bertemu sembari memberi hadiah.

"_Ribet! Aku saja tak pernah mengingat-ingat hari ulang tahunku. Kenapa kau yang repot? Itu hanya satu hari yang sama dengan hari-hari lainnya, kan?_" komentar Ciel kala itu.

Lagipula… Ciel sendiri tak pernah ingat hari ulang tahun Sebastian. Yah… dia ingat tanggalnya, hanya saja dia terlalu cuek untuk tahu ada di hari apa atau berapa hari lagi tanggal 16 September* itu. Ucapan selamat darinya selalu telat 2 atau 3 hari. Itupun kalau tak sengaja melihat kalender.

Kado? Jangan harap, deh!

"_Kalau mau memberi sesuatu padamu, akan kuberi kapanpun aku ingin. Bukan hanya karena ulang tahun! Kado ulang tahun itu hanya untuk orang lain,"_ begitulah alasannya ketika di protes.

Seolah terkena karma, saat ini Ciel ingin sekali mendapat ucapan selamat dari Sebastian. Apalagi ini ulang tahun pertamanya setelah menikah. Lewat pesan singkat pun tak mengapa. Setidaknya dia tahu kalau Sebastian masih peduli padanya. Tapi…

_Inbox_-nya kosong.

"Jangan-jangan… dia tidur di bawah lagi!" seru pemuda itu sambil bergegas turun dari ranjangnya. Dia sudah lupa sama sekali pada kantuknya.

Tapi begitu kakinya terjulur ke lantai, hendak turun dari peraduannya untuk menengok Sebastian yang dia pikir ada di bawah, dia dikejutkan oleh televisi yang tiba-tiba menyala sendiri.

"Eh!" pekiknya kaget. Dahinya berkernyit. Matanya tampak dihiasi kilat-kilat heran sekaligus takut.

'Jangan-jangan bakal ada yang keluar dari dalamnya seperti film hantu Jepang yang pernah kutonton sama Sebastian,' pikirnya sambil terus fokus pada layar televisi yang menyemut di depan ranjangnya.

Sekali lagi, ini bukan fic horor, Ciel!

Ternyata layar hitam sebelumnya bukan diakibatkan oleh program televisi yang habis, melainkan disetel dalam mode AV. Buktinya, sekarang muncul _flash_ foto-foto bulan madunya dengan Sebastian di Bali. Ciel pun melempar matanya ke arah perangkat DVD dan benda itu memang menyala. Pasti sudah diset sebelumnya dengan _timer_.

Ciel melirik jam. Pukul 00.30. Setengah jam untuk membangunkan dirinya. Haha…

Pemuda itu tersenyum senang ketika menyadari betul siapa yang melakukan semua ini.

"Berarti dia sudah pulang," ujarnya sambil melanjutkan niatnya semula. Turun dari ranjang dan menemukan Sebastian. Namun lagi-lagi dia berhenti saat mendengar…

"Tetap di situ, _Prince_!" pemuda berambut _grayish_ itu melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sebastian. Akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa suara itu berasal dari…

"Kau harus melihat bagaimana aku memasak resep baruku!" kata Sebastian di dalam kotak persegi panjang 32 inchi yang semula memutar foto-foto mereka.

"Kalau melihat rekaman ini, artinya aku sedang tidak ada di rumah. _Well_, aku ada urusan, jadi kuharap video ini bisa menggantikan keberadaanku," Ciel yang semula tercengang, akhirnya memilih duduk tenang di tepi ranjang.

'Jadi dia pulang hanya untuk memasang ini dan… pergi lagi?' batin Ciel.

Sebastian tampak keren dengan seragam _chef_-nya. Walaupun Ciel sempat merengut karena sadar bahwa tempat Sebastian memasak adalah dapur Paradise, toh dia tak dapat menahan senyum saat memandangi kekasih tampannya memperkenalkan bahan-bahan.

"…dan yang terakhir… _cinnamon_. Nah, ini _cake_ ulang tahun spesial untukmu, _Prince_. _Happy birthday_! Kau cinta _cake_, bukan?"

"Oh, yeah! Aku cinta _cake_!" pekik Ciel dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau mencintaiku juga, kan?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel menjulurkan lidah. "Kebiasaan! Apa ruginya sih mengatakannya sesekali?"

Ciel terperangah begitu mendengar protes Sebastian.

"Ce-cerewet!" bantah Ciel dengan wajah memerah.

'Cih! Padahal dia ada di TV, kenapa rasanya seperti bicara dengan orang aslinya, sih? Menyebalkan!' rutuk Ciel dalam hati. Walau begitu, melihat Sebastian mini di hadapannya masih diam menunggu jawaban, dia tersenyum.

"Iya. Aku mencintaimu," lirihnya.

Tak berapa lama…

"Ah, sudahlah! Mari kita mulai memasak! Pertama…," melihat Sebastian maya itu berpikir bahwa dirinya tak mengatakan apapun, Ciel memrotes.

"Hei! Aku kan sudah bilang mencintaimu!" tingkahnya membuat seseorang yang mengintip dari pintu kamar tak dapat menahan senyum. Sebastian yang asli.

Alois memberitahunya bahwa Ciel pulang cepat. Apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu kalau pulang cepat sementara dirinya tak ada di rumah?

Tepat! Tidur.

Sesuai perkiraannya, Ciel sudah tersesat di alam mimpi ketika dia pulang. Tak membuatnya kesal kali ini. Justru itu membuatnya leluasa mempersiapkan semua kejutannya.

Err- tentu saja dia bohong soal 'tak ada di rumah karena ada urusan'. Antisipasi…

Beruntung dia punya Ash dan Drocell yang membantunya merekam dan mengedit video di Paradise. Kalau minta bantuan pada trio bodoh… rasanya semua hanya akan menjadi kacau.

Sementara itu, Ciel mengikuti _step-step_ cara memasak _cake_ yang dinarasikan Sebastian dengan serius. Bukannya mau belajar, hanya saja dia yang terbiasa melihat Sebastian memasak di dapur dengan kaus oblong dan celana pendek, jadi terpana juga melihat si _raven_ yang tampak gagah dengan seragam serba putihnya.

Belum lagi kelihaian tangannya yang begitu cekatan dan terampil mengolah adonan. Menyenangkan sekali melihatnya.

Kereeeeen…

Yah… walaupun nyatanya setiap malam Ciel merasakan sendiri betapa 'lihai'nya tangan pria itu saat 'menyenangkan' dirinya secara langsung, tentu saja yang ini beda!

Tak lama setelah memasukkan adonan ke oven, Sebastian mengeluarkan _sponge_ _cake _yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya lalu memotongnya menjadi tiga bagian secara horizontal.

Ciel hanya sanggup menelan ludah ketika pria itu mulai mengoleskan selai _blueberry_ dan meletakkan buah _berry_ lain yang masih utuh di setiap lapisan. _Strawberry, blueberry, blackberry, cherry, raspberry_, ditambah remah biskuit coklat…

"Argh! Aku mau makan itu!" pekik Ciel dengan gemas. "Awas saja kalau Sebastian tidak membawanya pulang!"

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, Ciel makin _mupeng_ saat Sebastian di televisi menyiramkan _cheese cream_ yang lumer dan menutupi seluruh permukaan _cake_ tiga lapis itu. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat perut pemuda itu berkeriuk riuh rendah.

Yah… sedikit banyak karena dia belum makan malam juga, sih…

Dia makin merasa lapar ketika Sebastian memberi aksen coklat leleh di pinggir dan permukaan samping _sponge_ berbentuk bulat tersebut. Kemudian pria itu membentuk sesuatu di permukaan atasnya dengan selai _blueberry_. Entah membuat apa. Ciel tak bisa melihatnya.

Setelah itu, ada banyak _berry_ lagi tersusun di atasnya sebagai _garnish_.

"_Prince_, kau masih bersamaku?" tanya Sebastian di layar kaca pada Ciel seolah dia bicara langsung pada pemuda itu. Ciel mengangguk-angguk antusias. Penasaran dengan hasil akhirnya.

"Apa aku pantas muncul di televisi?" tanya pria berambut hitam itu lagi.

Ciel mengangguk sambil memeluk guling yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya.

"Apa? Kau bilang aku jelek?" tanya Sebastian dengan wajah tersinggung yang menurut Ciel lucu hingga membuat pemuda itu tergelak.

"Hahaha! Siapa coba yang bilang jelek?"

"Kau pasti lagi menertawakan aku, iya kan?" tanya Sebastian lagi. Tawa Ciel makin meledak.

"Ih, sensi! Hahaha! Eh? Kenapa aku menanggapinya dengan serius, ya? Itu kan hanya video! Dari tadi aku ngomong sendiri, dong? Hihihi!" Ciel terkikik geli ketika menyadari kekonyolannya. Saking gelinya, dia sampai tertawa berguling-guling di ranjang.

"Haha! Aku ngomong sama TV! Konyol… konyol…!" tak lama dia berhenti tertawa dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya sembari berbaring. Dia pun berucap lirih, "Ha~h… cuma Sebastian yang bisa membuatku begini…"

Pemuda itu membenamkan safirnya dibalik balutan kelopak mata dan kembali berujar, "Terima kasih, Sebastian…"

"Sama-sama," Ciel membuka matanya dengan cepat dan terkejut luar biasa saat orang pertama yang dia dapati adalah Sebastian. Sebastian yang asli!

"Ka-kau! Sejak kapan ada di sini?" jeritnya sambil bangkit duduk dan mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Sebastian. Wajahnya memucat ketika si _raven_ menyeringai lebar.

"Cukup lama hingga aku mendengar semua kata-katamu dan… melihatmu tertawa senang di atas ranjang. Tadinya aku mau bergabung dan berguling-guling bersamamu, tapi… aku kan bawa ini," jawab Sebastian _innocent _sambil memperlihatkan bawaan di tangan kanannya.

_Cake_ yang tadi.

"Ka-kau mendengar semua yang kukatakan?" tanya Ciel lagi. Syok, tentu.

"Yup! Aku paling suka bagian _'Hei! Aku kan sudah bilang mencintaimu!_'," goda Sebastian sambil duduk di samping Ciel yang wajahnya merona hebat.

"Ah! Seharusnya aku tahu kau pasti ada di rumah dan menguping! Sialan!" umpat pemuda itu sambil menutup wajahnya. Malu.

"Haha! Tak usah dipikirkan! Ini kan ulang tahunmu. Hari di mana umurmu bertambah, begitu juga kedewasaanmu. Tak boleh ada kata 'Sial', '_Damn_', '_Shit_', '_Bloody Moron_', atau semua kata berakhiran 'k' untuk mengumpat, oke!"

"Heh, Sebastian! Sadar nggak kau baru saja menyebutkan semua kata-kata itu dengan SANGAT GAMBLANG? Dasar! Itu namanya ucapan tidak sesuai dengan kelakuan!" balas Ciel sambil menarik pipi Sebastian dengan gemas.

Sebastian menangkap dan menarik tangan Ciel dengan tangannya yang bebas hingga pemuda itu condong ke arahnya dan… memberinya ciuman kilat di bibir. Sebentar memang, tapi sanggup membuat wajah Ciel menjadi semerah kelopak mawar liar.

"_Well_, selamat ulang tahun, Sayang!" ujar Sebastian sambil menyodorkan _cake_ di tangannya pada Ciel.

"Nah, seperti yang kubilang, _cake_ ini spesial untukmu. Kuberi nama _'Sweetest Blue Prince Berries'_. Karena isinya macam-macam, sepertinya harus ada peringatan 'Awas Diabetes' untuk yang satu ini. Hihi…," Sebastian terkekeh pelan untuk lelucon yang dianggapnya lucu. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk Ciel.

Pemuda itu bahkan tak merespon _cake_ yang disodorkan padanya sama sekali.

"Sebastian, aku…," Ciel memberanikan diri menerjang _orb_ merah yang juga terpaku ke safirnya.

"Aku minta maaf untuk yang semalam. Aku… aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu untukmu. Mengabulkan keinginanmu. Sebagai pasanganmu, seharusnya aku lebih bisa menghargai keputusanmu dan mendukung apapun yang kau pilih. Nyatanya… aku malah memaksakan kehendak dan bicara kasar," jelas si kelabu yang kini tertunduk.

Sebastian menghela napas panjang sambil menyandarkan kepala Ciel di pundaknya. Membuat si muda sedikit terkejut. Namun dia lebih memilih untuk menikmati momen ini.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Aku tahu yang kau lakukan semata-mata hanya untuk kebaikanku. Terima kasih sudah memikirkanku sebegitu jauh. Lagipula… aku setuju denganmu," jawaban Sebastian membuat Ciel mendongak.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku berpikir untuk mengikuti audisi itu. Makanya tadi aku latihan supaya tidak canggung. Apa benar yang tadi itu keren?" tanya Sebastian sambil tersenyum lebar. Itu malah membuat Ciel merasa bersalah.

"Eh! Kau tak perlu melakukannya jika kau tak ingin! Jangan gara-gara aku kau jadi…"

"Aku melakukannya bukan hanya untukmu, Ciel. Ini juga untuk diriku sendiri. Kau tahu? Kupikir ide belajar dari _chef-chef_ lain itu sangat brilian," Ciel mencoba mencari kebohongan di wajah pria pucat tersebut. Tetapi, saat mendapati kesungguhan di sana, dia pun tersenyum dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Sebastian.

Kedua _ruby_ Sebastian membola ketika Ciel mencium pipi seraya berbisik lembut di telinganya.

"Kau memang keren."

Tulusnya pujian yang meluncur dari bibir mungil kekasihnya malam ini membuat Sebastian tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih."

_KRUCUK~~ KRUCUK~~_

"Bagus! Cacing perusak suasana sia-!" Ciel menutup mulutnya dengan imut saat hampir mengucapkan sumpah serapah. Sebastian terbahak dibuatnya.

"Haha! Kau belum makan, ya? Malas banget, sih! Kalau aku tak ada, masak pasta, kek! Makan _oat_, kek!" Ciel hanya mencibir mendengar sindiran Sebastian. Kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum jahil dan merebut _cake_ yang masih ada di tangan Sebastian.

"Kalau begitu aku makan ini saja! Eh, ini…"

Ciel memerhatikan motif aneh di atas _cake_ berdiameter 20 senti itu. Ada sebentuk wajah yang terbuat dari selai _blueberry_ di atasnya. Menghadap ke samping seperti wajah Ratu Elizabeth di atas koin. Gerombolan _berry_ seolah memberi aksen bebungaan di atas kepalanya.

"Itu kau. Makanya ada kata '_blue prince_' dinamanya," jelas Sebastian.

Berharap mendengar Ciel mengatakan 'romantis' seperti reaksi Maylene di restoran tadi, nyatanya yang keluar dari mulut Ciel justru…

"Hoe? Masa aku harus makan diriku sendiri?"

"Tidak mau? Ya, sudah!"

"Enak saja!" Ciel menampik tangan Sebastian yang berpura-pura mau merebut _cake_-nya.

"Hei, itu kan _desert_! Lagian kalau kau memakannya sebagai menu utama selarut ini, bisa diabetes, lho!" _warning_ Sebastian yang tahu betul kalau Ciel sanggup menghabiskan semuanya sendirian saat ini juga.

"Yee… itu kan kalau setelah makan langsung tidur!" bantah Ciel yang mulai mencomot _blackberry_ segar di atas kue tersebut.

"Hm… benar juga! Kita kan masih punya urusan yang tertunda. Melanjutkan apa yang tertunda kemarin bisa mengurangi banyak kalori, lho!" lanjut Sebastian dengan nada jahil. Ciel memutar bola matanya.

"Yah… setidaknya biarkan aku makan dengan tenang terlebih dulu, oke?"

"Hm… kau tahu cara makan _cake_ yang asyik? Makan itu di atas dadaku," ujar Sebastian nakal sambil memeluk Ciel dari belakang.

_PLAK!_

"Auch!"

"Bisa biarkan aku makan yang hanya makan?" tanya Ciel judes sambil men-_deathglare_ si _raven_ yang sibuk mengusap bekas geplakan di kepalanya.

"Iya, iya!"

"Huh!" Ciel mendengus dan mengeluarkan pisau plastik yang terselip di antara_ cake_ dengan alasnya, kemudian memotongnya.

"Nih!"

Sebastian sedikit terkejut saat Ciel mengulurkan potongan _cake_ pertama padanya.

"Aku tahu kau tak suka _cake._ Tapi makanlah sepotong bersamaku. Hanya sepotong lho, ya!" katanya dengan nada arogannya yang khas.

"Aa…," Ciel meminta Sebastian membuka mulutnya.

Sebastian tersenyum, membuat wajah Ciel _blushing_ parah, dan menggigit _cake_ itu dari tangan orang terkasihnya sebelum mengambil alihnya sendiri.

Ha~~h… aku sudah pernah mengatakannya pada kalian.

Mereka memang pasangan yang kacau dan jauh dari kata romantis. Namun mereka tahu betul bagaimana membuat sesuatu jadi terasa manis, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p>*Ciel yg marah2 pernah ada di Asrama Or Asmara Chapter 7.<p>

*****Tgl ultah Sebastian di fic ini sy ambil dari tgl ultah kucingku tercinta, Mike Nowitzky*plakk*. Setelah cari2 di google, ternyata tgl 16 September juga merupakan debut pertama Kuroshitsuji.

**Yah,seperti yg sy bilang sebelumnya, chapter ini panjaaaaaaaaaaaang banget. Ha~~h...padahal sy mau belajar bikin fic yg chapternya pendek2*curcol***

**So,sy cuma ngarep aja ini tidak memBTkan,haha...**

**Well,TERIMA KASIH BANYAK TUK KAWAN-KAWAN YANG UDAH BACA FIC INI!**

**My Ow!  
><strong>


	4. The Chef & The Audition

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers**

**AU/Sho-ai/Yaoi/Adult Theme/No-Lemon**

"Aduh, _Prince_… Berhentilah bertingkah seperti orang mau diperkosa setiap kali kusentuh!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to:<strong>

**resharave,**Kuroschiffer Phantomcr,**ttixz lone cone bebe**,Minnie Seongmin,**SoraShieru**,HyukAimimi fishy,**Kesha**,ukkychan,**AraAra Siluman Katak**,Qiesha d' Ariaseta,**Sebby CielMichaelis**,Aryana Eusebio,**kohara matsumoto**,Yori Fujisaki,**manusia semelekete**,Yami-chan Kagami,**sujufreakz**,gabyucchiP,**Nakamura Neko**,Rii-chan the 12th Alchemist,**Yami Cross**,nemurii ayaka,**hatakehanahungry**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk review-nya, Kawan-kawan!**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

**THE CHEF AND THE AUDITION**

**IN THE MORNING**

**XXX**

"Mm… ng… nyam, nyam…," sebentuk tubuh semampai di atas ranjang tampak meregangkan badan seperti kucing. Kedua matanya masih terkatup rapat. Sementara kedua belah bibirnya yang mungil tampak memisah sejenak untuk mengeluarkan igauan tak koheren, menyecap liur yang nyaris menetes di ujung bibir kanan lantaran posisinya yang memang miring ke arah sana, kemudian merapat kembali.

Sosok yang tak lain pangeran tidur nomor satu kita, Ciel, masih tampak asyik dibuai mimpi. Gaya tidurnya yang memang lasak, membuat ranjang yang sudah kacau karena kegiatannya dan Sebastian semalam jadi makin tak karuan bentuknya.

Mulai bosan dengan posisinya sekarang, pemuda itu melempar guling yang sebenarnya sengaja diletakkan Sebastian di pinggir sebagai pengaman. Ternyata antisipasi Sebastian tepat sekali. Saat benda itu tak ada dan Ciel berguling lebih bebas ke sisi kanannya…

_BRUK!_

"Aduuuuh…," rintihnya ketika tubuhnya terhempas dengan sukses ke lantai. Tak terlalu sakit karena tubuhnya terlilit selimut, tapi siku yang tak sengaja digunakan untuk mendarat, tetap terkena imbasnya.

Walau cara tidurnya se-_blangsak_ itu, sebenarnya kejadian yang satu ini jarang sekali terjadi. Biasanya, instingnya mengarahkan dirinya untuk bergelung ke bagian ranjang yang kosong. Mungkin ini semua karena gula yang dia konsumsi semalam dan menjadikannya lebih _hyperactive_ bahkan saat tidur?

Mungkin.

Sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut dengan tampang semi _bad mood_ dan mata masih tertutup, Ciel bangkit duduk. Dia menyandarkan kepala dan punggungnya ke tepi ranjang, mencoba merilekskan diri dan tidur kembali tapi…

"Argh! Aku tak bisa tidur lagi! Masih ngantuk, nih!" rutuknya sambil mengacak rambut dengan frustrasi. Tak lama, kedua safir yang masih berkabut pun muncul di sela-sela wajah cemberutnya yang imut.

Mencoba merasionalkan akal di tengah kondisi _bad mood_ tingkat dewa yang sedang dia alami, Ciel memilih untuk mengintip sang penunjuk waktu yang terpajang di dinding dan berhenti merajuk.

"Oh, baru jam 10," desisnya sambil mencoba memejamkan kembali matanya yang masih terasa berat. Namun satu detik kemudian, keduanya kembali terbuka dalam tempo yang lebih cepat di mana _blue diamond_ itu tak lagi buram melainkan berkilat cerah secerah-cerahnya.

"APAAAAA? JAM 10?" jeritnya sambil mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri.

"Si berengsek itu! Kenapa dia tidak membangunkanku? Padahal semalam aku sudah minta dibangunkan! Jangan-jangan dia mau kabur!" gerutunya sambil berjalan tertatih-tatih keluar kamar. "SEBASTIAAAAAAAAN!"

**.**

Sementara yang dipanggil namanya, Sebastian, sudah sejak tadi _stand by_ di _base camp_-nya. Dapur. Pria itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala saat mendengar derap langkah kekasihnya di anak tangga yang masih saja meneriakkan namanya.

"_My, My_! Pagi-pagi begini, bocah satu itu sudah kangen padaku!" senyumnya sambil meletakkan wafel di atas piring.

"Sebasti- Lho! Kau kok masih santai-santai begitu, sih? Ini sudah jam berapa coba? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

Sebastian mengangkat kepala sebentar dari pekerjaannya dan mendapati Ciel berdiri di pintu dapur sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Lho? Kenapa, _Prince_? Justru aku heran karena kau bisa bangun sepagi ini sendiri," tanya Sebastian sambil meneruskan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Meletakkan sebongkah mentega di atas wafel yang masih mengepul.

"Sepagi ini? Ini sudah jam 10, tahu! Audisimu kan jam 11! Jangan bilang kau berubah pikiran lagi, deh!" ujar Ciel dengan wajah kesal tanpa bergeming dari posisinya semula.

"Jam 10? Coba lihat! Ini baru jam 8, Sayang!" tunjuk Sebastian pada jam di dapur. Ciel mengikuti petunjuk Sebastian dan tercengang.

"L-Lho! Ta-tapi tadi di kamar…," ujar Ciel heran. "Semalam juga jamnya masih jalan dan menunjukkan waktu yang tepat, kan?"

Sebastian bersiul-siul kecil sambil pura-pura menyeduh teh di konter. Ciel yang mulai sadar bahwa dia dipermainkan, langsung menerjang si _raven_.

"Sebastiaaaan! Kau mengerjaiku, ya! Kau kan yang mempercepat jam di kamar?" pemuda itu berjinjit untuk melingkarkan lengan di leher kekasihnya. Membuat keseimbangan Sebastian goyah hingga tubuhnya yang tegap condong ke belakang.

"He-hei! Kau mencekikku, hei!"

"Masa bodoh! Mati saja sana!" omel Ciel tanpa melepas gelungan tangannya. Lagipula dia kan tidak mencekik Sebastian sungguhan.

Sebastian menyeringai sebelum meraih lengan Ciel, melepas lilitan tangan mungil itu dari lehernya, kemudian berbalik ke belakang.

"Eh!" Ciel terperangah ketika merasakan tangan Sebastian melingkar di pinggangnya. Sebastian memutar posisi mereka hingga kini Ciel tersudut di antara tubuhnya dan konter.

Pemuda itu merinding sendiri tatkala wajah Sebastian semakin dekat ke wajahnya. Yah… walaupun sudah biasa, tetap saja selalu ada sensasi-sensasi aneh yang menjalari sekujur tubuhnya saat berada sedekat ini dengan Sebastian.

Membuatnya lupa diri. Membuatnya tak juga sadar bahwa dia…

"Yah… aku juga tak menyangka kau bakal bangun sepagi ini. Kalau jam 9 kau belum bangun kan tetap saja aku yang bangunkan. Jebakannya jadi percuma. Iya, kan?" napas dingin beraroma _mint_ dari mulut Sebastian malah membuat pipi si muda memanas. Si _raven_ tersenyum _gentle_ ketika dilihatnya pipi pasangannya memerah bak apel. "Jangan bilang kau jatuh dari ranjang."

Ciel yang merasa di _skak mat_, mencoba berkelit.

"Ma-mana mungkin aku bangun karena hal sekonyol itu!" protesnya. Tak lama dia sudah mulai bisa menguasai diri dan kembali ke gaya bicara belagunya. "Selama ini aku bangun siang hanya untuk mengerjaimu, tahu!"

"Oh, ya?" setelah bicara begitu, Sebastian meraup pipi Ciel dengan mulutnya.

"Se-Sebastian! Apa-apaan, sih?" protes Ciel sambil menjauhkan wajahnya. Walau begitu, merah yang dalam benar-benar mendominasi wajahnya dari dahi hingga leher.

"Kupikir pipimu itu apel."

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat seringai mesum di bibir Sebastian. Tapi kini dia tahu apa sebabnya. Dia menelan ludah saat merasakan pergerakan jemari Sebastian di pinggangnya. Bergesekan langsung dengan kulitnya!

Baru sadarlah dia kalau…

"Aku senang lho karena kau mempertimbangkan saranku untuk menjadi nudis* di rumah. Kau seksi kalau tidak pakai apa-apa," lirih Sebastian sambil memeluk erat-erat tubuh polos Ciel.

Polos?

Ya, saking emosinya Ciel tadi, dia menghempaskan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya begitu saja dan langsung keluar kamar tanpa sadar bahwa dia 'belum' memakai garmen apapun.

Mungkin karena kebiasaan juga. Biasanya, begitu selesai sarapan di atas tempat tidur, dia selalu menghambur ke kamar mandi tanpa berusaha menutupi tubuhnya. Ya… itu kan di kamar mandi yang masih ada di dalam kamarnya…

Yang ini, tentu saja beda!

"HYAAAA! Lepaaas!" jerit Ciel ketika mulai merasa terganggu oleh minimnya jarak antara dirinya dengan Sebastian. Aneh rasanya ketika bagian-bagian tertentu tubuhnya bersentuhan langsung dengan pakaian pria itu. Padahal hanya dipeluk, tapi tetap saja…

"Aduh, _Prince_… kalau kau teriak-teriak seperti itu, nanti tetangga dengar. Kita sudah menikah hampir 5 bulan. Berhentilah bertingkah seperti orang mau diperkosa setiap kali kusentuh!" rajuk Sebastian tanpa melonggarkan lilitan tangannya di pinggang Ciel.

"Kelakuanmu itu yang mengerikan kayak pedofil, tahu!" geram Ciel sambil menarik rambut panjang yang membingkai wajah si _raven_.

"Aku itu sedang merayumu, Tuan Frigid~~," ganti Sebastian yang mencubit hidung Ciel dengan gemas. Membuat si muda merengut.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, Tuan Pedofil!"

"Haha! Kalau begitu ap-!" sebelum Sebastian menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Ciel membingkai wajah pria itu dengan tangannya. Pemuda itu berjinjit dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir pria yang lebih tinggi tersebut. Membuat dua bola merah itu terbelalak.

Sebastian pun memejamkan matanya, menikmati permainan bibir kekasihnya yang terasa manis dan lembut bagai gula-gula kapas. Tak ada perang lidah. Tak ada yang mendominasi. Yang ada hanya _morning kiss_ penuh cinta.

Safir bertemu _ruby_ ketika mereka menyudahi kegiatan barusan. Si mungil menatap si jangkung dengan serius.

"Aku tidak frigid!" ujarnya sambil mendorong tubuh Sebastian menjauh dari dirinya. Pemuda itupun melangkah keluar dapur untuk menuju kamarnya kembali. Sebastian yang mengikuti langkah pemuda itu dengan mata, bersiul nyaring.

"Fiu~~ kau itu memang frigid, Ciel! Tapi kau sangat… _hot_!" dan untuk komentarnya barusan, Sebastian mendapat dua acungan jari tengah dari si kepala abu-abu.

**XXX**

**AT NOON**

Ciel ikut bertepuk tangan bersama penonton lain ketika salah satu peserta audisi mengakhiri penampilannya. Sejak tadi pemuda itu dibuat terkagum-kagum oleh teknik-teknik para _chef_ yang mengikuti audisi. Semuanya penuh estetika dan artistik karena memang itulah penilaian utama dari audisi kali ini.

Karena semua kontestannya diambil dari kalangan berpengalaman, maka penilaiannya bukan diambil dengan memasak. Istilahnya, buat apa menilai hal yang sudah pasti? Toh, semuanya pasti memasak makanan lezat dengan ciri khas masing-masing, bukan?

Jadi untuk audisi ini, penilaiannya hanya ada satu. Estetika. Misalnya, bagaimana cara mereka menyapa pemirsa, memperkenalkan bahan-bahan, menyampaikan resep, _chopping_, menyajikan masakan, dan hal-hal bersifat teknikal semacam itu.

Semuanya direkam dengan kamera. Penonton di studio juga penuh. Padahal ini cuma audisi.

Nama acaranya adalah '_Tasty Time!_' dan disiarkan perdana saat menjelang Natal.

Ciel merasa cukup beruntung bisa menyaksikannya. Ternyata keputusannya untuk menemani Sebastian dan menutup kedainya sehari ada baiknya juga. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa semua orang yang tadi tampil di hadapannya sangatlah hebat. Pasti Sebastian juga merasa beruntung bisa berjumpa dan bertanding dengan mereka semua, iya kan?

Pemuda itu melongok ke jejeran bangku para kontestan yang ada di sebelah kanan studio dari bangkunya di tribun penonton. Dia duduk di daerah tengah, jadi bisa mengawasi langsung ke sana. Alisnya berkernyit saat melihat sesuatu yang janggal.

Hei, ke mana perginya Sebastian? Padahal dia harus tampil setelah penampilan dua orang lagi.

Akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk keluar jadi jajaran penonton. Begitu keluar dari studio tempat audisi, Ciel langsung menemukan sosok yang dia cari. Pria itu berdiri bersandar di dinding samping pintu sambil termenung.

"Ngapain?" tanya Ciel yang kini sudah ikut bersandar di samping Sebastian. Membuat yang ditanya nyaris terlonjak untuk sesaat.

"Ciel! Hm… aku… tidak sedang apa-apa," jawab Sebastian sambil kembali ke arah pandangnya semula. Ciel mengamati wajah pasangannya yang tampak lunglai. Heran.

"Sebastian… kau pucat," komentar si muda.

"Ah tidak, kok!" kilah yang dikomentari.

Kelakuan aneh si _raven_ membuat Ciel makin penasaran untuk menyelidik lebih jauh.

"Kau grogi?" tanya Ciel dengan wajah _innocent_. Namun untuk Sebastian, rasanya seperti tersambar halilintar. "Haha! Sejak kapan kau demam kamera? Seingatku kau itu orang paling narsis yang pernah kukenal, deh!"

Dan ditertawai oleh Ciel malah membuat mendung di atas kepala Sebastian semakin pekat. Ciel menutup mulutnya sambil ber-oops kecil saat menyadari kalau kata-katanya barusan kena telak.

"Aku kan sudah bukan anak muda yang doyan nampang dan bergaya seperti dulu lagi! Aku juga sudah lama tidak tampil di depan banyak orang. Terakhir, waktu aku berorasi saat kelulusan kuliah, mungkin. Narsis di depan kamera juga… itu kan hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi! Bukan jadi konsumsi publik semacam ini! Makanya aku tak mau muncul di televisi. Lagipula… kenapa yang datang menonton harus sebanyak itu, sih?" si _raven_ melirik kekasihnya.

"Apa? Mau meledekku?" tanyanya. Di luar dugaan, Sebastian yang semula berpikir akan mendapati Ciel menertawainya, malah mendapati si muda bertampang serius. Dia pun sedikit _surprise_ ketika tangan kanan Ciel menggenggam tangan kirinya.

"Tanganmu dingin," ujar pemuda itu singkat.

"Terus?" kini Sebastian mulai bergerak menghadap kekasihnya tanpa melepas genggaman mereka.

"Kemarikan tanganmu yang satu lagi!" pinta Ciel sambil menadahkan tangan kirinya. Sebastian pun menyambutnya. Kini kedua tangannya yang besar ada di dalam genggaman tangan Ciel yang mungil. Tampak tak muat, tapi… ya sudahlah.

"Ini jimat supaya kau tidak grogi, hehe…"

Kedua _orb_ merah Sebastian membulat. Pria itu langsung saja menarik tangan Ciel dan membawa pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Se-Sebastian! Ini tempat umum, tahu!" protes Ciel sambil mendorong dada bidang Sebastian di depannya.

"Diam! Diam sebentar di situ!" merasa pelukan si _raven_ makin menyesakkan saat dirinya memberontak, Ciel pun memilih diam. Sebastian mencium ubun-ubun kepala Ciel dengan syahdu dan berujar lirih, "Ini baru namanya jimat…"

Si kelabu yang dipeluk, tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya balas memeluk tubuh tegap sang kekasih. Hingga…

_KRIET…_

"Tuan Sebasti- eh!" pasangan yang tengah berpelukan itu langsung menoleh ke pintu di mana setengah tubuh seorang kru wanita muncul.

"KYAAA!"

_BRAKK!_

Wanita itu masuk dan menutup pintu studio dengan kasar sambil berteriak histeris, membuat pasangan manis kita hanya bisa saling pandang.

"Kok, aku kayak _de javu_? Mirip siapa ya kelakuan wanita itu?" tanya Sebastian sambil mengelus dagu.

**.**

Di Paradise, Maylene bersin hebat hingga sup yang sedang dibawanya untuk diantar ke pelanggan muncrat ke wajahnya.

"HYAAA! Panas! Panas!" pekiknya panik.

**.**

"Kok aku kayak mendengar Maylene berteriak 'Panas! Panas!'?" kini giliran Ciel yang mengelus dagunya. Kedua orang itu kembali saling pandang. Masih mengelus dagu sampai…

"Hahaha! Ngapain sih kita dari tadi?" mereka tertawa dan bicara berbarengan.

"Sepertinya aku dipanggil karena sebentar lagi giliranku, deh!" kata Sebastian sambil menunjuk ke studio.

"Sudah tidak grogi lagi?" cibir Ciel dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Tentu tidak! Kan sudah diberi jimat... Tapi jimat itu bakalan lebih ampuh lagi kalau diberi di sini," jawab Sebastian sambil mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya dengan telunjuk.

"Ih, tidak mau! Kau mau ada orang histeris lagi gara-gara kita?" ucap Ciel sambil mengerutkan hidung.

"Masa bodoh, deh! Aku kan narsis…," jawab Sebastian sambil meraih dagu si muda dan melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Tak ada penolakan.

Sementara itu, kru wanita yang sudah mempersiapkan hati untuk memanggil Sebastian -lagi-, harus pingsan karena _nosebleed_ saat membuka pintu studio untuk kedua kalinya.

**XXX**

"_Wow! So Tasty_! Terima kasih atas perhatiannya dan… sampai jumpa!" Sebastian memamerkan senyumnya yang menawan sambil memperlihatkan mangkuk salad di kedua tangannya. Entah kenapa, Ciel bisa melihat kilauan di ujung senyum kekasihnya itu. Membuatnya terlihat _sparkling anywhere_.

Tapi ternyata bukan hanya Ciel saja yang terkagum-kagum pada sosok tampan sang Michaelis.

"Wah… keren, ya!"

"Iya!"

Pemuda itu memeletkan lidah ke dua gadis yang duduk di depannya dan berisik sendiri sejak Sebastian tampil tadi. Sebenarnya mereka berisik setiap kali ada koki muda tampan yang tampil sebelum-sebelumnya juga, sih. Kalau itu… masa bodoh! Lha kalau Sebastian?

"Dasar centil!" gerutunya sarkartis dengan suara mendesis.

Setelah itu, safirnya kembali mengikuti Sebastian yang berjalan turun dari _stage_. Pria itu tampak menggulung lengan seragam _chef_-nya hingga ke siku dan diluar dugaan, menatap balik ke arah Ciel. Pria berambut _jet black_ itu tersenyum sambil melempar _kiss bye_ padanya. Ciel membalasnya dengan juluran lidah. Tapi pemuda itu jadi kesal sendiri saat mendengar…

"Kyaaa! Apakah menurutmu dia melempar _kiss bye_ ke arah kita?" tanya si gadis di sebelah kanan.

"Kurasa iya, deh! Kan tadi kita melambai padanya! Kyaa!" sahut yang satunya.

Sebelum Ciel merasa emosinya encok makin parah dan berpikir untuk menendang kepala dua gadis itu satu-persatu, dia pun memilih menyusul Sebastian di ruang ganti.

Pemuda itu menunggu di depan. Dia hanya menggeleng, tersenyum, dan menjawab singkat ketika berpapasan dengan beberapa kru yang bertanya apakah dia sedang menunggu giliran _make up_ untuk syuting atau pemotretan. Untungnya, sebelum dia sampai ke puncak kebosanannya, yang ditunggu akhirnya muncul juga.

"Lama banget! Menggoda banci-banci tukang _make up_ atau apa?" tanya Ciel sinis ketika Sebastian keluar dari ruang tersebut. Dia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang dia kenakan sebelumnya. Di lengan kanannya tersampir plastik bening berisi seragam putih kebanggaan profesinya.

"Kenapa? Cemburu?" balas Sebastian sambil menarik pipi Ciel.

"Idih! Ge-er!" ujar Ciel sewot.

"Haha! Kenapa menyusulku ke sini? Aku baru mau ke tempatmu dan melihat penampilan kontestan yang tersisa," tanya Sebastian dengan dahi berkernyit.

"Malas!" jawab Ciel singkat. Seringai jahil terbentuk di bibir Sebastian sekarang.

"Haaa… kau cemburu pada gadis-gadis di depanmu yang dadah-dadah padaku tadi, ya?"

_JLEB!_

Menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah Ciel, Sebastian tak tahan untuk tidak melanjutkan keisengannya.

"Wah, wah! Kalau baru audisi saja kau sudah cemburu seperti itu, bagaimana kalau aku mendapatkan pekerjaan ini betulan? Otomatis akan ada banyak orang melihatku, lebih banyak yang ngefans padaku, dan… ada kemungkinan aku bakal bekerja sama dengan artis-artis cantik untuk bintang tamu, bukan?"

Ciel menelan ludah.

_God_! Dia tak memikirkan ini sebelumnya! Sebastian kan tampan. Pasti nanti fans perempuannya banyak. Terus… jangan-jangan Sebastian menikmati ketenarannya dan malah banting setir jadi aktor atau model. Fansnya bakal tambah banyak lagi. Terus…

"Tak usah khawatir, Sayang! Tak ada yang lebih 'cantik' dari dirimu, kok!" ujar Sebastian sambil mencium kilat pipi Ciel. Wajah Ciel memerah, tapi dia tetap menolak untuk terlihat cemburu. Pemuda itu berhasil mengumpulkan kembali harga dirinya dan menanggapi Sebastian dengan arogan.

"Alah! Paling-paling yang ngefans padamu juga ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang sudah beranak lima! Lagipula… memangnya kau masih suka cewek?"

"Nah, itu tahu… Makanya, tak usah cemburu…," ujar Sebastian sambil merangkul dan menyeret tubuh Ciel.

"Eh, kita mau ke mana?"

"Karena kau tak mau kembali ke studio, akan kuajak kau ke tempat istimewa," sebelum Ciel kembali membuka mulut dan bertanya, "Ini kan hari ulang tahunmu, _Prince_!"

"Lalu hasil audisinya?" pertanyaan Ciel kali ini berhasil membuat Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oh, iya! Aku lupa cerita! Tadi saat _briefing_, pihak _Tasty Time_ bilang hasilnya akan diberitahukan pada masing-masing kontestan secara personal. Soalnya yang dinilai adalah tampang-tampang kami di kamera. Rekamannya yang nanti akan dinilai," jelas Sebastian.

Ciel ber-o sambil mengangguk-angguk kecil, tanda bahwa dia paham.

"Jangan kebanyakan o-o-o-o! Yuk, jalan!" Sebastian menggamit pergelangan tangan Ciel yang terasa longgar dalam genggamannya. Ciel pun tak punya pilihan selain mengikuti langkah panjang kekasihnya sambil sibuk menduga-duga.

'Kira-kira Sebastian akan memberi kejutan apa, ya?'

**XXX**

**IN THE AFTERNOON**

"Haha… menyenangkan sekali!" celoteh Ciel riang ketika memasuki rumahnya. Pemuda itu melemparkan dirinya di sofa sambil meregangkan badan. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat bahagia. Sementara itu, Sebastian yang baru menyusul masuk tampak dibuat repot oleh tumpukan kado di tangannya. Kado-kado untuk Ciel, tentu.

"Hei! Bantu aku sedikit! Ini kan hadiah-hadiahmu!" ujarnya sambil menutup pintu rumah dengan kakinya.

"Lho? Kan itu gunanya punya pasangan berbadan besar, hihihi!" jawab Ciel sebelum kabur ke atas kamar.

"Awas, kau ya!" balas Sebastian. Pria itu meletakkan semua bawaannya di sofa dan naik mengejar Ciel. Begitu sampai di kamar, dia mendapati Ciel tengah duduk di tepi ranjang dan menatap ke arahnya. Tak lama, pemuda kelabu itu tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih ya untuk hari ini! Aku senang, deh!" katanya.

"Itu bukan apa-apa. Cuma makan sama-sama, apa istimewanya?" tanya Sebastian sambil menghenyakkan pantat di sebelah Ciel dan melonggarkan ikatan dasinya.

"He? Menurutku sih, ketimbang kado paling mahal apapun, berkumpul bersama seperti tadi jauh lebih berharga," Sebastian tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

Hari ini Sebastian mengajak Ciel ke Happy Pot.

Lho? Terus apa istimewanya? Itu kan memang kedai miliknya?

Haha… yang spesial adalah di sana berkumpul semua orang! Alois yang seharusnya libur, kelima karyawan Sebastian di Paradise, Agni, Undertaker, Lau, Tanaka, bahkan kedua orang tuanya! Ya, Vincent dan Rachel Phantomhive. Sempurna, bukan?

Rasanya terakhir kumpul sama-sama seperti itu adalah waktu pernikahan mereka, deh!

Kado yang dibawa Sebastian tadi… tentu saja dari mereka semua.

"Hm… aku jadi ingat. Aku belum menyiapkan kado apa-apa untukmu," lirih Sebastian sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"A~ah! Tak perlu! Yang tadi, audisimu dan makan-makan, juga sudah lebih dari sekedar cukup!" balas Ciel.

"Ah, aku tahu satu hal lagi yang bakal jadi hal paling berkesan untukmu!" seru Sebastian sambil tersenyum ke arah Ciel. Si muda menaikkan sebelah alis dengan mimik bosan. Pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari…

"Servis _non-stop_ untuk pangeranku tersayang! Sampai pagi pun aku sanggup!"

Nah, kan…

"Itu sih tak usah jadi kado juga setiap hari bakal kau lakukan!"

"AW!" pekik Sebastian saat rambutnya -lagi-lagi- ditarik.

"Kenapa sih kau itu suka sekali merusak suasana? Setiap kali aku berpikir bahwa tingkahmu itu '_so sweet_' banget, kau selalu merusaknya dengan usulan-usulan mesum!" Ciel mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Tapi kau suka, kaaaaaan?" goda Sebastian. Bibir Ciel makin maju dibuatnya. Tak lama pemuda itu tersenyum lebar.

"Hm… sepertinya usulanmu ada bagusnya juga!" seru Ciel sambil mengacungkan telunjuk ke wajah Sebastian. Kali ini Sebastian sampai _jawdrop_ dibuatnya. Tak menyangka, untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah perkawinan mereka, Ciel berpikiran sama seperti keinginannya.

"Oh, ya?" tanya Sebastian semangat.

"Iya! Tapi kalau dilakukan dengan cara biasa, pasti tidak istimewa. Iya, kan? Supaya istimewa dan jadi kado berharga untukku, maka kita harus melakukan cara yang berbeda dari biasanya!" Sebastian mengikuti penjelasan Ciel dengan antusias.

Sumpah demi apa! Ini sebuah kemajuan yang pesat! Ciel bahkan sanggup memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh untuk soal 'ehem'. Membuat Sebastian jadi super _duper_ penasaran.

Kira-kira… Ciel mau melakukannya dengan gaya macam apa?

"Hm… baiklah, kau berpikir untuk melakukannya di mana? Balkon? Meja makan? Tangga? Kebun?" tanya Sebastian dengan semangat '45.

Oke, aku tahu semangat '45 sama sekali tak ada kaitannya dengan Inggris. Jadi… abaikan!

"Bukan… bukan itu!" jawab Ciel sewot.

"Terus?"

"Supaya malam ini jadi istimewa untukku, maka…," Ciel sengaja menggantung ucapannya. Membuat rasa penasaran Sebastian makin meletup-letup. Otak mesumnya sudah menjalar ke mana-mana dan dia bahagia jika Ciel berubah menjadi makhluk yang sama mesumnya.

"Malam ini aku yang _di atas_!" sorak Ciel dengan ceria.

Sebaliknya, Sebastian malah terbengong-bengong. Dia berusaha keras mencerna apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Setelah seribu burung gagak imajiner lewat di atas kepalanya…

"HUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Di atas? Kau? WAKAKAKAK!"

Ciel merengut ketika melihat Sebastian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aah! Sudah, ah! Be-Te!" Ciel berdiri, hendak beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sebastian namun si _raven_ menahan tangan dan menarik pemuda itu dalam pelukannya sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke ranjang.

"Eh!" seru Ciel ketika menyadari bagaimana posisinya dan Sebastian sekarang.

"Nah, sekarang kau ada di atas! Terus kau mau melakukan apa?" tanya Sebastian pada pemuda yang kini ada di atasnya. Dia menyingkirkan helaian poni Ciel agar dapat melihat tampang manis pemuda itu sekarang.

Kini wajah Ciel semerah kepiting rebus. Senyum lembut di wajah Sebastian saat ini makin membuat merahnya bertambah parah. Saking malunya, Ciel pun menjawab pertanyaan Sebastian dengan suara yang sangaaaaaaat pelan.

"Aku mau mandi."

**XXX**

**NEXT MORNING**

"Hm…," Sebastian memicingkan mata untuk membiasakan pupilnya dengan cahaya. Setelah penglihatannya jelas, dia menumpukan tubuhnya di siku dan menoleh ke kanan. Ke sosok mungil yang semalaman dia peluk. Pria itu mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus helaian lembut milik sosok tersebut.

"Kau kelelahan, ya? Sampai tak bergerak sama sekali dalam pelukanku," bisiknya pada si muda yang tidur membelakanginya dan masih asyik bermimpi. Sebastian mengecup bahu pemuda itu sebelum bangkit duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Hm…," Sebastian menilik jam dinding sebentar. Sempat _sport_ jantung lantaran jarum jam yang menunjuk pukul 11 sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa kemarin dia mempercepatnya dua jam.

"Wah! Tetap saja aku telat bangun!" ujarnya. Setelah itu dia melirik Ciel yang masih mengeluarkan dengkuran halusnya, pertanda bahwa tidurnya masih amat sangat nyenyak. "Kasihan kalau dibangunkan sekarang. Aku saja capek, apalagi dia?"

Pria itu pun senyam-senyum saat mengingat kejadian semalam. Ah, itu mungkin malam paling liar, paling panas, dan serba paling yang pernah mereka lewati sampai saat ini. Diawali dengan mandi bersama hingga berakhir di ranjang nyaris jam 4 pagi.

Ck, ck, dia benar-benar menyervis Ciel _NON-STOP_ sampai pagi!

Dan bicara soal siapa yang _di atas_, kalian pasti tahu bagaimana kasus yang satu itu berakhir. Saat Sebastian mengatakan bahwa tugas orang yang ada _di atas_ adalah memanja yang ada _di bawah_ secara oral seperti yang selalu dia lakukan, Ciel langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Dia tidak mau melakukan itu, ingat?

Tepatnya sih belum…

Yang jelas, pada akhirnya Ciel sadar bahwa _di bawah_ adalah posisi paling nyaman untuknya.

Yah… di mana-mana rumput tetangga memang selalu terlihat lebih hijau, bukan?

"Sebaiknya kutelepon Alois dan bilang kalau Ciel datang telat hari ini," Sebastian meraih ponsel di meja samping ranjang. Selagi dia mencari nomor Alois di _phone book_, ponselnya berbunyi.

Nomor asing.

Pria itu memijit tombol terima dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Selamat pagi! Dengan Sebastian Michaelis?" tanya suara di seberang.

"Pagi. Ya, dengan saya sendiri. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" jawabnya sambil melangkah turun dari ranjang. Khawatir jika suaranya saat bicara mengganggu ketenangan tidur kekasihnya. Dia menjepit ponselnya di bahu dan meraih celana pendek yang tercecer di atas lantai untuk dipakai.

"Aku Charles Grey dari _Tasty Time_. Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Ah, tidak! Tidak apa," jawab Sebastian sambil menutup pintu kamarnya sepelan mungkin setibanya dia di luar.

"Begini, kami sudah memutuskan untuk memilihmu sebagai _host_ untuk acara itu. Apakah nanti siang kau bisa datang ke kantor untuk membicarakan kontrak dan jadwal?" Sebastian terdiam sejenak. Dia sibuk menimbang-nimbang apakah dia benar-benar ingin melakukan ini.

Ha~~h… padahal lebih mudah jika yang terpilih orang lain saja!

Pria itu mengangkat tangannya yang bebas dan memerhatikannya lekat-lekat. Dia tersenyum saat mengingat kalau kemarin Ciel memberinya jimat dengan genggaman tangan. Sebastian pun mengepalkan tangan dan membulatkan tekad.

Ini akan jadi kado paling sempurna untuk Ciel.

"Baiklah! Pukul berapa saya harus tiba?" tanya Sebastian sambil bersandar di pintu.

"Sekitar pukul 1, bisa?"

"Oh, baiklah."

"Oh, iya! Selain kontrak kerja, aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang lain denganmu," lanjut Charles. Sebastian mengernyitkan alis.

"Apa?"

"Mm… itu tentang… status pernikahanmu."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>*Nudis: <strong>Orang yg melakukan gaya hidup bertelanjang.

**Thanks for reading,Guys!**

**MyOw!**


	5. The Chef, Tea Boy, & Their New Problem

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers**

**AU/Sho-ai/Yaoi/Adult Theme/No-Lemon**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to:<strong>

**Minnie Seongmin,**resharave**,ukkychan,**Arya Angevin**,Vivian Muneca,**Yori Fujisaki**,hatakehanahungry,**Yami-chan Kagami**,Ferra Rii,**Keikoku Yuki**,galuh banjar,**ukacchi**,Keshahaha,**gia**,Nakamura Neko,**SoraShieru**,ttixz lone cone bebe,**SebbyCiel Michaelis**,hyukaimimi fishy,**kohara matsumoto**,Yami Misaki,**Yuichi Zaoldyeck**,Vhyna sii semelekete,**AlleaMichaelishieru**,Ritsu Kanoya,**Chimp,**chiko-silver lady**

**Thanks for your read and reviews, Guys!**

**Maaf tuk apdet yang telat sangat, ^-^v**

**ENJOY, PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

**THE CHEF, TEA BOY, & THEIR NEW PROBLEM**

**XXX**

**IN THE MORNING**

Dua _ruby_ menggelinding ke kanan ketika pemiliknya merasakan pergerakan dari sana.

"Ngh… mm…," permukaan ranjang yang datar langsung bergelombang saat suara-suara malas itu terdengar. Asalnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ciel? Detik-detik menjelang kedua safirnya membuka adalah saat di mana dia bergelimpang tak karuan.

Sebastian memindahkan laptop di pangkuannya ke meja. Ketimbang menekuri layar 14 inci itu, dia lebih memilih menyambut pangerannya yang sebentar lagi bangun.

"Pagi…," Sebastian merunduk agar dapat menatap wajah kekasihnya lebih dekat. Ini adalah salah satu momen yang tak mau dilewatkan oleh mantan-calon pewaris Taka Enterprise berusia 30 tahun itu.

Rugi!

Pria itu mengulurkan telunjuknya untuk menggelitik pipi Ciel yang mulus seperti kulit plum putih. Ciel yang posisi tidur terakhirnya miring dan membelakangi Sebastian, mengendikkan bahu, berusaha mengusir perusuh yang menjawil pipinya.

"Nggh…," dengus pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya membuka mata perlahan. Walaupun langit di kedua matanya masih tampak berkabut, bagi Sebastian itu jauh lebih indah daripada langit London yang suramnya minta ampun. Apalagi musim dingin begini.

"Pagi, _Prince_…," Sebastian tersenyum lembut ketika Ciel menoleh ke arahnya dengan alis berkernyit, menandakan kerasnya usaha agar dapat memantulkan sesuatu di kedua _azure_-nya. Pemuda itu membalik badan hingga kini terlentang di bawah Sebastian. Tak membuang kesempatan, Sebastian pun mengurung tubuh pemuda itu dalam rentangan kedua tangannya.

"Kok sapaanku tidak dijawab?" tanya Sebastian dengan wajah pura-pura ngambek.

"Hm…," Ciel mengucek kedua matanya dan berkonsentrasi penuh agar bisa menangkap wajah Sebastian lebih jelas. Tak tahan dengan rupa imut kekasih mudanya, Sebastian memberi kecupan kilat, membuat Ciel terlonjak duduk lantaran merasa diserang tiba-tiba.

Meski hanya kecupan, sentuhan Sebastian tak bisa diremehkan. Pria itu selalu berhasil membuat Ciel merasakan sensasi aneh yang _magnificient_ tiap kali bagian tubuh mereka melekat. Bahkan jika hanya helai rambut _ebony_ si mata _ruby_ yang menempel di pundaknya pun, rasanya seperti ditempeli tembaga-tembaga penghantar listrik. Ada sengatan-sengatan kecil yang sampai ke hatinya.

Aneh memang.

Walau jelas-jelas mereka bersinggungan setiap hari mulai dari hal remeh-temeh seperti bergandengan tangan sampai hal-hal berat menguras tenaga yang mereka lakukan setiap malam, Ciel tak pernah bisa mengerti kenapa sentuhan Sebastian selalu terasa asing. Sensasi yang dia rasakan selalu berubah-ubah. Setiap sentuhan terasa seperti baru pertama kali.

Itulah yang membuat Ciel malah semakin penasaran pada pria yang lebih tua 7 tahun darinya tersebut.

"Aduh!" Ciel menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang sambil meringis. Bagian tubuh bawahnya terasa kaku seperti ditimbun semen.

"Kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Sebastian dengan wajah khawatir. _Deathglare_ Ciel yang kurang lebih berarti 'Sudah tahu nanya!', membuat si dewasa terkekeh geli. Dia mengusap kepala penuh serabut kelabu yang mencuat ke sana ke mari itu dengan lembut.

"Maaf, ya!" katanya. Entah kenapa permohonan maaf penuh ketulusan itu malah membuat wajah Ciel mendidih.

'Siapa yang marah, sih?' dengus pemuda itu dalam hati.

Mulai merasa salah tingkah, Ciel memilih mengalihkan pandangan ke jam dinding.

"HYAAAAAAAA! Jam 1, Sebastian! Sekarang sudah jam 1!" pekik Ciel kalang kabut. Pemuda itu langsung menegakkan badan, hendak turun dari ranjang. Namun Sebastian menahannya dengan pelukan.

"Sst… tenanglah!"

"Tenang, tenang! Bagaimana dengan kedaiku? Kasihan kan kalau Alois sendirian. Kau sih enak! Karyawanmu banyak," omel Ciel meskipun dia tak coba memberontak. Pinggangnya yang luar biasa pegal membuatnya tak bisa leluasa bergerak.

"Coba ingat baik-baik! Kemarin kan jam itu kupercepat 2 jam. Jadi sekarang baru jam 11, Sayang…"

"Jam 11? Tetap saja aku telat!" kali ini Ciel mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Tentu saja Sebastian tak mau melepasnya dengan mudah.

"Aku sudah menelepon Alois, kubilang kau telat. Lalu aku meminta Finny menemani Alois di kedaimu dulu sampai kau datang. Puas?" Sebastian bisa merasakan perlawanan Ciel melonggar.

Dia menatap kekasih mungilnya itu dengan tatapan sabar. Sementara yang ditatap, lagi-lagi merasa _blingsatan_. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Membuat Ciel berpikir bahwa jantungnya kini telah menjadi kandang berisi monyet-monyet lincah yang berlompatan tak tentu arah.

Bagi Ciel, mirah delima di kedua rongga penglihatan si _raven_ berefek sama seperti kristal _kryptonite_ yang melemahkan Superman. Membuat hatinya luluh dan tulangnya lumer bagai _marshmallow_.

Tentu saja perasaan-perasaan semacam itu tak pernah dia tunjukkan langsung pada Sebastian.

Gengsi, lah!

Yang pasti… Sebastian memang selalu satu langkah di depan dalam hal memerhatikan kebutuhannya.

Selalu.

"Terima kasih, ya," ujar Ciel.

"Apapun untukmu, _Prince_…," setelah berkata seperti itu, Sebastian meraup bibir mungil pemuda yang masih berada dalam pelukannya itu.

Jangan tanya padaku apa yang Ciel rasakan kali ini. Biar mereka berdua yang merasakan indahnya pagi hari mereka. Aku mau membuat pagi indahku sendiri saja, haha…

**XXX**

**AT NOON**

"Sebastian, apa tak ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Ciel sebelum menggigit _croissant_ yang um… rasanya terlalu riskan kalau disebut sarapan, ya?

Sebastian yang tengah menyesap _black assam_-nya mendelik sejenak.

"Maksudmu?"

"Oke, aku _to the point_ saja, ya! Tadi, setelah aku selesai mandi, Mr. Grey meneleponku dan menceritakan semua yang kalian bicarakan tadi pagi. Aku menunggumu menceritakannya sendiri, tapi sepertinya kau tak akan buka mulut. Kenapa? Kenapa tak membicarakannya denganku?"

Sebastian tak menjawab. Dia hanya diam sambil mempermainkan gagang cangkir tehnya, membuat Ciel menautkan kedua alis. Heran.

Yah, Sebastian diam bukan sembarang diam. Dia sibuk menenangkan diri lantaran harus mengingat kembali percakapan menyebalkan dengan produser _Tasty Time_ tadi pagi.

**XXX**

**Flashback**

"Kenapa dengan status pernikahanku?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada tak suka. Ketidaksukaannya makin diperjelas dengan kenyataan bahwa saat ini dia bicara dengan 'aku', padahal sebelumnya dia menggunakan 'saya'.

"_Well_, kita bicarakan itu nanti siang," jawab Charles yang tak lain produser _Tasty Time_.

"_No, no_! Katakan sekarang padaku atau aku tak akan datang!" ancam Sebastian.

Yah… sedikit banyak dia bisa menebak apa maksud pembicara di seberang sana dan kalau memang itu alasannya, dia tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menolak tawaran ini sekarang juga.

Siapa peduli?

"Hm… baiklah. Lagipula aku harus menanyakan beberapa hal padamu dulu," ujar suara di seberang.

"Apa?" desis Sebastian.

"Sebastian Michaelis, jauh sebelum ini kau sudah cukup dikenal publik sebagai calon pewaris Taka Enterprise. Saat ini pun kau dikenal sebagai pengusaha muda yang sukses dalam bidang kuliner. Nama dan fotomu sering terpampang di media, bukan?"

"Ya, ya, ya! Lalu apa hubungannya?" kedua manik darah Sebastian berputar 180 derajat mengitari rongga mata saking jengahnya.

"Apa pernikahanmu pernah diliput?"

Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak. Majalah-majalah bisnis itu terlalu profesional hingga tak membutuhkan kehidupan pribadiku. Lagipula kami berdua bukan orang norak yang mengumbar hal-hal _privacy._ Yang mengetahuinya juga hanya orang-orang terdekat kami saja. Kenapa? Kau keberatan tentang itu?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

"Yah… makanya aku butuh membicarakannya denganmu, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku sibuk, tak bisa lama-lama bicara ditelepon. Aku sudah mengirim salinan kontrak ke _email_-mu, jadi kau bisa mempelajari dan membicarakannya dengan -err- pasanganmu lebih dulu," jawab Charles dengan santai seolah tak melihat bahwa lawan bicaranya sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

_Well_, dia memang tak bisa melihatnya, sih…

Serius, Sebastian tak suka pada nada bicara pria itu saat mengatakan 'pasangan'. Yah… meskipun sebutan itu sudah benar. Ciel tak mungkin dipanggil istri, kan?

"Aku tak akan datang. Aku menolak tawaranmu. Silakan cari orang lain saja! Terima kasih!"

Tanpa menunggu balasan, Sebastian memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan tak bersedia mengangkat satu pun panggilan dari nomor asing sepanjang pagi itu.

**End Of Flashback**

**XXX**

"Apa yang harus kubicarakan? Aku menolaknya. Urusan ini selesai. Tamat. Dan kita tinggal melanjutkan hidup kita, iya kan?" jawab Sebastian.

"Ya setidaknya jangan buat aku mendengarnya dari orang lain! Keterlaluan!" sahut Ciel yang mulai emosi. Pemuda itu memandang Sebastian dengan wajah kesal. Bisa-bisanya pria itu merahasiakan sesuatu darinya. Sesuatu yang ada kaitan dengan dirinya, pula!

"Maaf. Aku hanya tak ingin membebanimu dengan keputusanku. Kau sudah berusaha keras untukku dalam hal ini," lirih Sebastian. Ciel menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Dengar, Sebastian! Aku tak marah kalau kau memang tidak menginginkan ini. Sungguh. Tapi tolong… jangan pernah merahasiakan apapun dariku," pinta Ciel dengan wajah serius. Menuntut kesungguhan.

Bagi Sebastian, kedua pupil berwarna air itu mampu meredakan segala kemarahan yang sejak tadi dia tahan. Membuatnya tenang.

Ah… betapa dia mencintai pemuda itu.

_GREB!_

"Eh!" Ciel tampak sedikit terkejut ketika Sebastian berpindah dengan cepat ke belakangnya lalu melingkarkan dua lengan kekar di lehernya.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku ingin menerima tawaran itu," ujar Sebastian. Ciel mendongak ke arah Sebastian. Diabaikannya getaran-getaran aneh saat desah napas pria itu menubruk parasnya. Di luar dugaan, Sebastian malah mengecup kelopak matanya dengan mesra.

"Ka-kau itu! Cari-cari kesempatan terus!" Ciel menjauhkan wajah pria berbau _cinnamon_ itu darinya dengan sedikit menggeram.

"Haha… kalau denganmu… tak apa-apa, dong?" bantah Sebastian dengan nada iseng. Ciel yang sejak tadi bersusah payah agar terlihat marah, sekarang sukses _blushing_ dibuatnya.

"Cih! Jauh-jauh dariku sana! Kau membuatku gerah!" Ciel yang tak ingin Sebastian melihat wajahnya merona, kembali menghadap meja.

"Apa mereka memberitahumu apa yang membuatku menolaknya?" tanya Sebastian yang kini menumpukan dagu di atas kepala Ciel, sama sekali tak menggubris usiran pemuda itu sebelumnya.

Ciel sendiri, seolah lupa pada hardikannya barusan, malah meremat lengan jas Sebastian, menyesap aroma kayu manis yang menguar di sekitarnya seraya mengangguk pelan.

"Ya. Kau keberatan karena mereka mempermasalahkan status kita. Aku juga sudah membaca salinan kontraknya," lirihnya ketika mengingat kembali salah satu _point_ kontrak yang membuat Sebastian meradang.

Bunyinya kurang lebih seperti ini.

_**Pihak Kedua wajib menjaga kerahasiaan mengenai status pernikahannya dari publik. Apabila point ini dilanggar, Pihak Pertama berhak memutuskan hubungan kerja secara sepihak tanpa pertimbangan apapun.**_

Tak lama pemuda itu mendongak cepat.

"Kalau seandainya tak ada hal itu… apa kau akan menerima pekerjaan ini?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawaban mantap dari si hitam membuat kedua mata si kelabu membulat.

"Kenapa?"

Sebastian hampir tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendaratkan kecupan di bibir pemuda yang terlihat sangat imut karena rona penasaran di wajahnya. Tapi pria itu tahu Ciel hanya akan menamparnya dengan piring _croissant_ kalau dia melakukan itu sekarang.

"Aku kan narsis. Aku menyadari kalau aku memang suka bergaya di depan kamera. Yang paling asyik, aku bisa sering-sering membuatmu cemburu. Seingatku… sebelumnya kau tak pernah cemburu padaku, kan? Tapi kemarin…," pria itu terkekeh ketika melihat hidung Ciel berkerut.

"Serius, hey!"

Merasa pembicaraan mulai serius, Sebastian melepas pelukannya dan berdiri bersandar di pinggir meja.

"Haha… iya, iya! Begini, aku sangat setuju dengan alasanmu di awal. Ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat bagus jika aku ingin sering-sering memasak. Mereka menuntutku untuk berinovasi dan membuat resep baru setiap kali aku tampil. Berinovasi dan membuat resep artinya memaksaku untuk lebih banyak memasak, bukan?

"Yah, meskipun aku tak pernah merasa terpaksa saat memasak, selama ini aku tak pernah punya dan terlalu malas meluangkan waktu untuk itu. Selain membuatkanmu sarapan, tentu."

Ciel mengangguk-angguk.

"Hm… kau bermaksud menjadikan kewajiban sebagai motivasi untuk meluangkan waktu? Tabiatmu sedikit menyerupai kuda penarik kereta, ya? Dicambuk dulu baru jalan, haha…," ejek Ciel usil.

"Perumpamaan yang bagus. Kuda itu gagah, kekar, keren, dan elegan. Mereka juga gesit dan tangkas. Kuda hitam akan sangat cocok untukku. Mereka juga sering diumpamakan sebagai orang yang akan menjadi lawan hebat tak terduga, kan? Kau sangat jeli dalam mengumpamakan orang, Sayang!" jawaban Sebastian malah membuat Ciel melongo.

Iih! Memang, ya! Kalau mencoba untuk menyindir orang yang satu itu, pasti jadinya selalu begini.

Memang susah menghadapi orang narsis!

"Berarti perumpamaan yang tepat untukmu itu…," Sebastian memijit dagunya sebentar. Pura-pura berpikir. Baru saja Ciel ingin membuka mulutnya untuk menyudahi pembicaraan melenceng mereka dan kembali ke topik, Sebastian mendahului.

"Koala!"

Akhirnya yang keluar dari mulut Ciel adalah…

"Ko-koala? Kenapa koalaaaaa?" pekiknya. Dia bergidik sendiri saat membayangkan dirinya disamakan dengan makhluk lucu nan manis itu. Dia lebih suka diumpamakan seperti singa, naga, atau makhluk-makhluk sangar semacam itu.

"Nih, ya! Koala itu bermata bulat, manis, dan imut sepertimu. Bulunya abu-abu seperti warna rambutmu. Terus… setahuku ya, mereka itu makhluk pemalas. Tukang tidur persis sepertimu, _Prince_. Dan kalau dibangunkan secara paksa, mereka bakal mencakar, haha!"

Sebastian tertawa terbahak-bahak saat menjelaskan deskripsi persamaan Ciel dan koala menurut versinya. Wajah Ciel merah padam tak karuan. Malu, marah, _speechless_. Lengkap sudah.

"Oh, iya! Kalau kau bergelendot di lenganku, pasti mirip dengan koala yang sedang bergelantung di pohon _eucalyptus_! HAHAHA!" tambah Sebastian. Kepala Ciel makin berasap.

"Siapa yang mau bergelendot padamu, ha?" pemuda itu berdiri dan menunjuk hidung Sebastian dengan tampang kesal yang menurut si _raven_ justru… manis. "Eh!"

Ciel gelagapan sendiri ketika Sebastian malah membelit tubuhnya dalam pelukan dan menukar posisi mereka hingga kini dia yang bersandar di meja makan.

"Tapi aku paling ingin menerimanya karena dirimu. Karena jimat yang kau berikan kemarin," kata Sebastian.

"Ka-kalau yang terakhir itu tak usah dijadikan alasan! Aku tak butuh balasan untuk itu!" Ciel menyentuh dada bidang Sebastian dengan kedua tangannya, menahan agar pria itu tidak semakin mendesaknya ke meja. Kalau dia membiarkan Sebastian semakin dekat, bukannya bicara serius, bisa-bisa dia malah diajak 'main-main'.

"Kalau alasanmu di awal tadi sungguhan, kenapa tidak coba bernegosiasi dulu dengan mereka? Dari usaha mereka yang sampai menghubungiku pun… kurasa mereka serius menginginkanmu," lanjutnya.

"Aku sudah terlanjur hilang _feeling_. Mereka bahkan mencantumkan soal status pernikahan itu di kontrak. Sinting! Aku juga tak minta diperkenalkan pada dunia bahwa aku memiliki pasangan lelaki yang sangat imut, _cute_, lucu, manis…"

"Gombal!" Ciel berujar tepat di depan wajah Sebastian yang kini malah tersenyum jahil.

"Tapi… sebagai mantan manajer pemasaran, rasanya aku bisa memaklumi syarat yang mereka ajukan, lho Sebastian!" sambung si muda dengan tenang.

_BRAKK!_

Ciel mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua bola matanya ketika tiba-tiba saja Sebastian menggebrak meja di belakangnya. Padahal tadi dia masih cengar-cengir jahil. Kini dia menatap pemuda kelabu itu dengan ekspresi 'Apa kau gila?'-nya.

"Aku tak mengerti dan tidak mau mengerti! Ini namanya diskriminasi! Penghinaan terselubung! Aku yakin jika saja aku punya istri perempuan, mereka tak akan mengajukan syarat semacam itu, iya kan? Kita berdua menikah di bawah payung hukum yang sah. Hukum yang disahkan sendiri oleh Elizabeth. Apa hak mereka? " protes Sebastian dengan berapi-api.

Ciel menarik napas panjang.

"Aku tahu. Kita dan kaum kita memang sudah dilindungi undang-undang pernikahan. Tapi tetap saja kita harus menerima kenyataan bahwa belum semua orang menerima dan mengakuinya. Kau tahu sendiri kalau penolakan terhadap kita paling banyak berasal dari kalangan ibu-ibu dan wanita. Sementara mereka adalah pangsa pasar paling kompeten untuk _Tasty Time_, iya kan?"

Sebastian terdiam. Dia tahu itu. Dia juga sudah bisa menduga bahwa itu adalah alasan utama mereka_._ Tapi tetap saja… dia tak mau pernikahannya dengan Ciel dianggap aib yang perlu dicantumkan dalam kontrak perjanjian.

"Berpikirlah sedikit rasional. Jangan hanya mengutamakan emosi sesaat! Mereka kan juga punya alasan. Biasanya kau selalu berkepala dingin dalam menanggapi persoalan apapun," lanjut Ciel.

Sebelum Sebastian protes, pemuda itu meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Aku mengerti. Kau marah karena memikirkanku, iya kan? Kau itu… selalu cepat panas kalau memikirkan sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan diriku," Ciel menyentuh pipi Sebastian dan mengatakan…

"Terima kasih."

Sebastian terhenyak.

"_Prince_…," pria itu menangkap tangan Ciel yang menempel di pipinya. Merah bertemu biru dan si pemilik biru itu pun tersenyum.

"Terima kasih karena selalu memikirkan perasaanku. Pasti menyakitkan kalau kau tak mau mengakuiku hanya karena selembar kontrak. Tapi aku masih berharap kau mau mempertimbangkannya kembali."

"Kenapa? Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku terlanjur _illfeel_," jawab Sebastian.

"Yah… terserah kau, sih... Apapun pilihanmu, aku akan terus mendukungmu!" Ciel tersenyum manis hingga kedua bola matanya menghilang.

_GREEB!_

"Ciel, terima kasih," Sebastian memeluk Ciel erat-erat, menyematkan kepalanya di bahu dan menyesap aroma lavender yang menguar dari sekujur tubuh pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Ciel memilih untuk menikmati pelukan sang kekasih. Kedua matanya terpejam ketika jemari si _raven_ memijit belakang kepalanya dengan lembut.

Setelah melepas pelukannya, Sebastian meraih dan mengangkat dagu lancip Ciel dengan ibu jarinya. Kedua manik matanya memancarkan rasa sayang, membuat kedua _cerulean_ itu terhanyut dalam kelembutan _red velvet_ yang menenangkan. Hingga akhirnya, keduanya pun terlarut dalam ciuman panjang penuh kehangatan.

**.**

Kawan-kawan, bisa membantuku mengingatkan mereka?

Ini sudah hampir jam setengah satu!

**XXX**

**AT NIGHT**

Ciel melongok jam dinding di ruang keluarga sambil menyesap teh _camomile_ buatannya. Jam 10. Sebastian belum pulang.

'Pasti Paradise sibuk sekali,' pikir Ciel sambil meletakkan cangkirnya di meja. Pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Mulai mengantuk karena suasana rumah yang hening. Masalahnya, dia mau menunggu Sebastian pulang dan menyambut kekasihnya itu dalam keadaan terjaga.

Tadi sore Sebastian meneleponnya, mengatakan bahwa hari ini dia pulang larut. Banyak pekerjaan terbengkalai karena audisi kemarin dan urusan hari ini, katanya. Apalagi sebentar lagi Natal. Pasti pria itu disibukkan oleh segala tetek bengek bonus untuk karyawan-karyawannya, bukan?

Tapi saat ditanya tentang pertemuannya dengan _Tasty Tim_e, dia tak mau menjawab.

'Kita bicarakan di rumah saja, ya!' begitu katanya.

_Tasty Time_?

Ya, akhirnya Sebastian memutuskan untuk datang dan membicarakan ulang kontrak yang diajukan setelah Charles meneleponnya sebelum berangkat kerja tadi siang.

Makanya… Ciel yang sudah sangat penasaran, tak punya pilihan selain menunggu Sebastian pulang.

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju ruang tamu, mengintip jendela sebentar, dan…

"_Bingo_!" serunya ketika melihat Ferrari Sebastian memasuki halaman rumah dan akhirnya terparkir apik di atas bata blok bersalju. Mobil kesayangan Sebastian itu memang nyaris tak mengeluarkan suara apa-apa. Kalau saja Ciel tidak mengintip jendela, mungkin dia tak akan tahu Sebastian sudah tiba.

Ketika Sebastian sudah berdiri di depan pintu dan hampir menyentuh kenop…

"Selamat datang!" Ciel membukakan pintu untuknya duluan. _Timming_ yang pas.

"Eh? Belum tidur?" Sebastian terlihat _surprise_ saat Ciel menyambutnya di pintu rumah. Tidak biasanya. Tidak pernah, malah.

"Bukannya bersyukur…," sungut Ciel.

Sebastian tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Ciel sebelum memasuki rumah. Pria itu melempar mantelnya ke sofa di ruang tamu sambil mengendurkan dasi dan menghenyakkan tubuhnya di kursi nyaman tersebut. Ciel menutup pintu dan menyusul Sebastian duduk.

Tadinya pemuda itu mau langsung menanyakan perihal pertemuan Sebastian dengan _Tasty Time_, tapi saat melihat tampang si _raven_, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Baru kali ini dia menyambut Sebastian saat mereka tidak pulang bersama-sama.

Ternyata pria enerjik itu bisa terlihat lelah juga, eh?

Terlintas sebuah gagasan di kepalanya untuk membuat gurat-gurat lelah di wajah tampan kekasihnya itu sirna. Pemuda itu menarik dasi yang masih melingkar longgar di leher kokoh Sebastian, mengarahkan wajah pucat itu padanya, dan…

Sebastian membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika Ciel memberinya kecupan hangat di bibir. Walau hanya sekilas, kecupan itu berhasil membuat wajah Sebastian mencerah.

"Mandi dulu, sana! Kubuatkan teh!" ujar Ciel sambil beranjak dari sofa. Namun Sebastian menahan tangannya dan menarik pemuda itu dalam pelukannya.

"Eh!"

"Bibirmu terasa seperti _camomile_. Boleh kucicipi lagi?" tanya Sebastian sambil mengangkat dagu Ciel.

"Cih! Kau ini! Diberi hati, minta bibir!" Ciel menarik rambut Sebastian ke arahnya. Meski jambakan itu cukup kuat, Sebastian tak bisa mengaduh lantaran bibirnya sudah terkunci oleh bibir si kelabu.

Kedua manik darahnya berkilat senang sebelum terpejam saat menikmati bibir mungil pangerannya yang manis.

**.**

Ciel merasakan dua lengan besar melilit pinggangnya dari belakang. Walau hatinya berdesir, pemuda itu memilih untuk mengabaikan dan meneruskan kegiatannya. Untuk sementara hanya ada suara dentingan sendok dan cangkir, juga cecapan lidah terlatih si _grayish_ sampai…

"Wangi," Ciel bergidik geli ketika sosok di belakangnya yang… ya… siapa lagi kalau bukan Sebastian, menyusuri tengkuknya dengan ujung hidungnya yang bangir. Helaian rambut basah sang Michaelis yang tak sengaja menyentuh bagian bahunya yang terbuka pun, berhasil membuat si muda _nervous_ kali ini.

Ah, bukan! Tepatnya… SELALU.

Ketika Ciel masih sibuk mengatur debaran jantungnya, Sebastian melepas lilitan tangannya dan menyambar salah satu cangkir berisi cairan coklat bening yang baru Ciel seduh.

"Tehnya, maksudku! Haha!" serunya nakal. Tanpa memedulikan tatapan tajam dari sang pangeran, Sebastian menyeruput tehnya. Pria yang masih mengenakan jubah mandi lengkap dengan titik-titik air di rambut dan wajah yang membuatnya terlihat segar itu mencecap lidahnya sebentar.

"Hm… _liquorice_, _cinnamon_, dan madu. Cocok untuk penghangat badan," katanya sambil menghirup tehnya kembali.

Ciel melengos. Emosinya yang sempat muncul, menguap bersama kepulan putih dari cangkir teh kekasihnya.

Dia mengangkat cangkirnya sendiri dan berdiri menghadap Sebastian sambil bersandar di konter.

"Jadi… bagaimana tadi siang?" tanyanya sambil menyesap tehnya sendiri. Kalau melihat Sebastian sih… sepertinya semua berjalan lancar.

"Mm… ya… mereka bersedia menghapus _point_ itu dari kontrak dengan syarat, aku tak melakukan hal-hal aneh yang membuat publik mempertanyakannya. Dan seandainya statusku membuat _image Tasty Time_ buruk, aku harus bersedia mengundurkan diri meski itu tidak tercantum di kontrak kerja sama kami," jelas Sebastian.

"Begitu? Jadi… kau menerimanya?" tanya Ciel antusias.

"Iya. Episode perdananya tayang saat malam Natal, lho!" jawab Sebastian sambil menepuk pipi si kecil. Setelah menaruh cangkirnya di konter, dia berkata, "Syuting pertama… temani aku, ya?"

"Huh! Belum apa-apa kau sudah mau mengundang gosip!" cibir Ciel.

Sebastian tergelak. Ciel terdiam ketika melihat Sebastian tertawa begitu lepas. Tak lama, dia tersenyum dan berujar, "Semoga ini yang benar-benar kau inginkan, Sebastian!"

Sebastian terhenyak. Pria itu tersenyum dan mengambil alih cangkir di tangan Ciel yang kemudian menyusul cangkir miliknya.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya sebelum menancapkan jemarinya di sela helaian _grayish_ si kecil. Tak memedulikan dua safir yang terbelalak, pria itu menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Ciel dengan lembut, menjalarkan kehangatan di dua permukaan _pink_ si kelabu.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menjadikan ciuman hangat nan lembut itu panas dan bergelora karena yang terjadi selanjutnya…

"Ng…," desah Ciel ketika lidah Sebastian memenuhi langit-langit mulutnya, mengabsen satu persatu giginya, dan menggelitik pangkal lidahnya. Membuatnya sulit bernapas. Belum lagi jari-jari nakal yang bergerilya di balik kausnya. Benar-benar membuatnya lemas.

Benang _saliva_ tercipta ketika bibir mereka terpisah. Sambil menunggu Ciel memulihkan napasnya yang putus-putus, Sebastian memutuskan untuk menyerang leher dan bahu kekasihnya. Dia tak mau kehilangan kesempatan ini. Kapan lagi dia bisa mencicipi Ciel di tempat yang sedikit 'ekstrem'?

Lagipula… Ciel tampak menikmatinya.

"Hah… Sebas…," lirih Ciel ketika Sebastian menciptakan beberapa _kissmark_ di perpotongan lehernya. Jemari pemuda itu menjambak rambut Sebastian, mencoba mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang penyerang di tengah sensasi kenikmatan yang melandanya kini.

Dan kata-kata yang susah payah dibisikannya pada Sebastian adalah…

"_Please_… ja… ngan di si… ni…"

Sebastian menghentikan aksinya dan menatap wajah Ciel yang sudah merah terbakar gairah. Setelah itu dia menyeringai dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ciel yang sudah sama merahnya.

"Masih bisa memikirkan itu, eh? Padahal kupikir asyik kalau melakukannya di konter," bisiknya dengan suara seduktif. Ciel menggeleng.

Walau merasa sedikit kecewa karena fantasi liarnya berantakan, Sebastian memilih untuk menelan kekecewaannya bulat-bulat. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja memaksa Ciel melakukannya di sini. Toh, bocah itu tak akan bisa menolaknya.

Masalahnya, mana tega sih dia?

"Hm… baiklah," Sebastian mengangkat tubuh ringan Ciel, membiarkan pemuda itu melingkarkan tangannya di lehernya yang kokoh.

Ciel memejamkan matanya ketika Sebastian menempelkan ujung hidung di hidungnya. Tak terlihat jejak pucat yang merupakan warna asli kulitnya. Merah di wajahnya sudah terlampau dalam.

"Dasar anak kecil!"

Pria itu pun membawa si kecil menuju kamar di lantai satu. Bekas kamarnya sebelum menikah dengan Ciel dulu.

_Well_, tak perlu kuceritakan apa yang kemudian terjadi di dalamnya, bukan?

**XXX**

**NEXT MORNING**

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, dapur dan ruang makan adalah _base camp _sempurna bagi pasangan manis kita untuk menghabiskan waktu di pagi hari. Lupakan kejadian semalam yang nyaris membuat tempat ini jadi _base camp_ mereka juga di malam hari.

Jam 8.30 pagi adalah saat di mana pasangan beda usia itu melakukan kegiatan pasca-sarapan. Di jam tersebut kita bisa melihat koki hebat kita berkutat di bak cuci piring sambil bersiul, sementara peracik teh kita yang handal duduk-duduk sambil membaca koran.

Pemandangan yang agak janggal kalau kita merunut kembali siapa yang menguasai siapa di atas ranjang setiap malam, bukan?

Tapi yah… begitulah mereka!

_TOK! TOK!_

Kedua orang itu saling bertukar pandang saat mendengar pintu kediaman mereka diketuk. Suara yang agak janggal bagi mereka.

"Siapa ya pagi-pagi begini? Lagipula… kenapa mengetuk pintu? Kan ada bel," akhirnya Ciel duluan yang buka suara.

"Entahlah," jawab Sebastian sambil mengangkat bahu. "Bersedia membukakannya?"

"Baiklah…," sahut Ciel dengan malas. Pemuda itu melipat koran yang tadi dia baca dan meletakkannya di meja makan sebelum beranjak meninggalkan dapur.

"_My, my_…," Sebastian hanya geleng-geleng kepala sebelum meneruskan kegiatannya.

Sementara itu…

"Ya. Selamat pa-!" Ciel mengernyitkan dahi ketika tak ada seorang pun berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Pemuda itu menggaruk pelipisnya dengan tampang kesal. "Cih! Pagi-pagi begini kenapa sudah ada orang iseng?"

Ketika pemuda itu hendak menutup pintu dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah…

"Pagi, Kakak!" suara itu membuat Ciel refleks menunduk.

Ho… ternyata tamunya hanya setinggi pinggangnya! Anak perempuan kecil yang sangat manis. Pantas tak langsung kelihatan begitu pintu dibuka. Itu juga menjelaskan kenapa pintu itu tidak dibel melainkan diketuk.

Mana sampai bocah itu ke bel rumah yang letaknya lumayan tinggi.

Ciel menoleh ke kanan kiri, mencoba menemukan orang dewasa yang mungkin datang bersama anak itu. Nihil. Tak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka berdua. Pemuda itu pun berjongkok agar tingginya sejajar dengan si gadis kecil.

"Adik kecil, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ciel sambil mengamati anak itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Anak itu mungkin berusia sekitar 6 tahun, berkulit pucat, memiliki rambut hitam bergelombang sebahu, dan mata zamrud yang bulat seperti boneka. Dari pakaian yang dia kenakan, sepertinya dia putri orang yang cukup berada. Bukan seragam pramuka apalagi pakaian compang-camping khas tuna wisma.

Tapi kenapa orang tuanya membiarkan putri kecil mereka berkeliaran sendirian? Musim dingin begini, pula.

"Kau tersesat?" tanya Ciel lagi. Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Aku mencari ayah," jawabnya. Ciel menaikkan alis.

"Ayah? Kau salah rumah, ya? Salju pasti membuat semuanya terlihat sama. Mm… kalau begitu biar kuantar kau mencari rumahmu! Tunggu, ya! Kuambil mantel sebentar!"

Ketika Ciel hendak berdiri, gadis itu menahan tangannya.

"Kata Mama, ayahku tinggal di sini," katanya. Ciel makin heran dibuatnya. Kenapa anak ini keras kepala sekali? Jelas-jelas dia salah rumah! Siapa coba ayahnya? Di sini kan hanya ada dia dan Sebastian.

Eh, tunggu!

"Memangnya ayahmu itu siapa?" tanya Ciel penasaran. Sebelum gadis itu menjawab…

"Siapa tamunya, Ciel? Kenapa tidak disuruh masuk?" ujar Sebastian yang baru saja keluar dari dapur dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. "Eh? Kenapa kau berjongkok di depan pintu begitu?"

Ciel menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sebastian berjalan mendekat. Pemuda itu pun berdiri.

Baru saja Ciel hendak memberi penjelasan pada Sebastian yang kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya…

"AYAH!" pekik si gadis kecil dengan _puppy eyes_ tertuju pada si _raven_.

Sebastian dan Ciel saling bertukar pandangan. Mereka berdua tercenung cukup lama untuk mencerna arti pekikan si bocah. Namun begitu sadar apa artinya, pasangan Michaelis-Phantomhive itu memekik bersamaan.

"EEHH!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, iya! Walau sudah 'berdamai', Tasty Time tetap akan jadi masalah buat mereka berdua ke depannya, lho!*PLAKK*<strong>

**Dan siapa sebenarnya gadis kecil tersebut… ketemu di chap depan, ya!**

**Thanks for read and reviews, Guys!**

**My Ow!**


	6. The Chef, Tea Boy, & Their New Life

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers**

**AU/Sho-ai/Yaoi/Adult Theme/No-Lemon/Sedikit Kata2 Kasar**

* * *

><p><strong>Kado kelulusan tuk AraAra Siluman Katak *TELAAAAAAT!*<strong>

**Dan Special Update tuk**

**blackandwhite9321**,Arya Angevin,**hatakehanahungry**,Yami-chan Kagami,**ukkychan**,Minnie Seongmin,**Lhavyhyna Andria**,Vivian Muneca,**Tiffany Natasha**,TheMasochistDevil,**CoraNovZotico**,chiko-silver lady,**Vhyna sii semelekete**,Earl Yumi Trancy,**Ferra Rii**,resharave,**Hyukaimimifishy**,usacchan,**gia zoro**,Aldred van Kuroschiffer,**Takako camuiii**,ttixz bebe,**Ciello**,Naara Akira,**Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra**,Akita Rei,**Aoi Ko Mamoru**,Noir black-pandora,**anzilna**,anon,**sebaciel fc,**Isaya Yuuki**,MiyuMi camuii,**Yama no Shita**,Nero-Dark Ventus,**Yuusaki Kuchiki**,Tomoko Takami,**blue0jewel**,Tia Hanasaki,**Michelle Aoki**,Hitoshii Rizu**

**Berhubung puasa, simple aja, ya? #PLAKK**

**Thanks for read and reviews, Guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

**THE CHEF, TEA BOY, AND THEIR NEW LIFE**

**XXX**

**IN THE MORNING  
><strong>

**ONE WEEK LATER  
><strong>

Ciel selalu tahu bahwa Sebastian sangat menyukai kucing. Sangat. Karena itu, meski dengan sedikit berat hati, dia rela tinggal satu atap dengan kucing peliharaan sang kekasih yang kadang kala membuatnya bersin-bersin. Dia juga bisa memaklumi saat-saat di mana Sebastian mulai bertingkah gila dengan bermonolog sendiri seolah-olah kucing betinanya itu mendengar dan bisa menimpali perkataannya kemudian.

Selebihnya, dia hanya mengatakan 'idiot' dalam hati jika Sebastian mulai berpuitis ria mengenai betapa lembut telinga atau bantalan kaki sang _felis_ saat memanjakan gumpalan bulu mengeong tersebut. Tapi sumpah demi apa, dia tak bisa menolerir yang satu ini.

"_What the f—_!" pekik Ciel ketika mendapati kucing gembul itu melingkar manis menutupi layar 14 inch miliknya. Pemuda yang baru saja selesai menyeduh _darjeeling_ paginya itu langsung berusaha menyingkirkan sang kucing dengan cara mengangkat tengkuknya.

"MIAW! RR!" sang kucing menggeliat, tanda bahwa dia memrotes. Kucing satu ini memang paling tidak suka kalau diangkat tengkuknya. Pemberontakan tersebut, ditambah bobot yang lumayan membuat tangannya pegal, memaksa Ciel melepas cengkeramannya dan membiarkan kucing itu mendarat di lantai.

"Kucing nakal!" umpatnya pada si kelabu berkaki empat tersebut. Dua pasang biru sama-sama melempar pandangan tak suka. Yang satu menggertakkan gigi, sementara yang lain menggeram.

"Ada apa, ini?" dua sosok berbeda bentuk yang sedang bersitegang itu menoleh bersamaan ke pintu dapur. Sebastian. Pria itu pun melenggang santai menuju meja makan, tempat Ciel berdiri, sambil membawa gulungan koran pagi di tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa, Sayang?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan koran pagi di meja dan menyempatkan diri menyibak poni Ciel setelahnya. Masih kesal, si muda tak menggubris perlakuan lembut sang kekasih. Dia langsung berbalik dan memeriksa kondisi laptopnya.

"Kucingmu itu! Masa dia tidur di atas laptopku! Aku kan sedang me_— WHAAAAT_!" pekik Ciel saat kekhawatirannya terbukti. Lembar kerja yang tadi terbuka kini sudah menghilang dari layar. Apalagi saat dibuka, _file_ tersebut hanya berisi dua lembar halaman tak penting. Judul dan sub judul.

"Lembar presentasi yang kuketik barusan hilang…," pemuda itu terduduk dengan tubuh lunglai. Tak lama dia men-_deathglare_ pemilik dua mata _crimson_ yang masih setia berdiri di sampingnya.

"Gara-gara kucingmu!" desisnya tajam.

"Nelo, apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo, minta maaf!" Sebastian malah sok-sok menasehati kucingnya yang hanya tergugu menatap ketampanan *uhuk* majikannya.

Oke, dia memang Nelo si kucing tengil yang kalian temui di _chapter_ pertama. Kalian tahu? Sebenarnya dia menuntut untuk jadi narator lagi di _chapter_ ini, tapi aku harus berpikir dua kali mengingat dia hanya memperbanyak karakter dengan ocehannya tentang dirinya sendiri. Jadi, ya…

Oops! Kurasa aku juga mulai mengoceh seperti dia.

Err, abaikan paragraf di atas, oke?!

'Idiot!' cibir Ciel dalam hati. Pemuda melipat dua tangannya di dada, masih menatap tajam pada si _raven_ yang kini berjongkok kemudian mengangkat Nelo ke dalam gendongannya.

"Ayo, minta maaf pada Papa Ciel!" Sebastian menggerak-gerakkan satu kaki depan si betina kelabu tersebut ke arah Ciel.

"_My Ow_," eong sang kucing singkat.

"Maaf, Papa Ciel…," ujar Sebastian dengan nada dibuat-buat seolah sedang menerjemahkan apa yang baru saja diucapkan kucing kesayangannya itu. Berharap Ciel sedikit melunak, tentu.

"Idiot!" cibir Ciel lagi. Kali ini keluar betulan dari bibirnya.

"Sama-sama, _My Lord_," Sebastian membungkuk sopan, masih menggendong Nelo.

"Cih!" decih Ciel dengan raut kesal. Dan bagi Sebastian, Ciel yang sedang ada diambang kekesalan adalah sosok termanis di muka bumi. Ciel mengernyit, makin kesal lantaran Sebastian malah menatapnya dengan pandangan _'Oh, you're so cute_'-nya. Bagi Ciel itu adalah pandangan paling menyebalkan karena sanggup membobol pertahanan wajah _stoic_-nya kapan saja.

Pemuda itu mendengus sambil merenggut koran di atas meja dan membuka halamannya dengan kasar. _Well_, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik membaca koran di saat hatinya dongkol. Itu hanya salah satu cara agar dia tidak _blushing_ karena ditelanjangi dengan mata oleh seorang Sebastian Michaelis.

"Memangnya kau mau presentasi apa, _Prince_?" tanya Sebastian yang berjalan menjauh -masih menggendong Nelo- menuju kulkas. Ciel mengintip sedikit dari balik koran, merasa lega karena Sebastian tidak berusaha menggodanya lebih jauh. Walau ada sedikit… yah, sedikit perasaan kehilangan. Walaupun kadang dia sebal dengan cara Sebastian menggodanya, namun sebenarnya dia tak keberatan mendengar rayuan gombal pria itu sesekali.

"Untuk ayah. Dia mau mengajak sebuah pabrik teh untuk bekerja sama," jawab Ciel yang mulai konsentrasi membaca salah satu artikel_ The Time_ di tangannya.

"Buat saja lagi," ujar Sebastian sambil menuang isi kaleng tuna di tangannya ke mangkuk Nelo yang sudah duduk manis menunggu jatah.

"_Mood_-ku sudah hilang. Pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab!" jawab Ciel asal sembari mengangkat cangkir tehnya. Berniat melanjutkan ritual yang sebelumnya sempat tertunda.

"Bertanggung jawab apa? Yuk! Di kamar bawah," jawaban Sebastian _plus_ nada nakal pada ucapannya barusan, kontan saja membuat si muda tersedak. Padahal dia baru menyeruput sedikit.

"Uhuk, uhuk!" Ciel terbatuk kecil sebelum akhirnya memandang Sebastian dengan tatapan mematikan tingkat maksimum. "Mau membunuhku, ha?"

"Oh, ayolah _Prince_… aku tahu kau merindukan aku. Iya, kan? Pagi-pagi begini kau sudah marah-marah seperti ini pasti karena…"

"Hentikan! Berisik! Kau dan otak mesummu yang tak pernah berubah i-!" Ciel menghentikan teriakannya ketika Sebastian ber-sstt ke arahnya. Sadar, akhirnya pemuda itu kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan tenang.

"Lagipula aku kan belum selesai bicara. Aku itu mau bilang, kalau pagi-pagi begini kau sudah marah-marah seperti ini pasti karena Nelo, ya kan? Sekarang, siapa yang berotak mesum, hayo…"

Simpang tiga tersemat jelas di pelipis kanan Ciel, namun pemuda itu memilih untuk menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan bersikap tenang. Meledak hanya akan membuat Sebastian merasa menang.

Sementara itu, sang _raven_ tersenyum penuh arti pada pemuda yang paling dia cintai sebelum akhirnya tergugah oleh sesuatu yang menyundul lututnya. Ternyata itu Nelo yang baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya dan ingin bermanja-manja.

"Majikanmu yang satu itu sudah semakin dewasa, lho Nelo! Aku senang dia tak hanya dewasa di atas ranjang," Sebastian menyeringai pada Ciel, sementara jemarinya mengusap rambut-rambut halus di sekujur tubuh sang kucing kelabu yang menurut Sebastian sih, replikanya Ciel.

"Dan majikanmu yang satu itu semakin idiot!" balas Ciel.

"Ahaha!" Sebastian tertawa renyah sebelum sebuah suara lain mengalahkan tawanya. Sontak dua manusia di dapur tersebut menoleh ke sumber suara yang tak lain adalah…

_FRUSH! FRUSH! HRR!_

Nelo.

Kucing betina itu tampak sangat menikmati gelitikan di dagunya. Dan bagi dua majikannya, kelakuannya itu sangatlah manis.

"Kenapa sih dia harus selalu bersuara 'frush, frush' kalau dielus?" tanya Ciel spontan. _Well_, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menanyakan hal ini sejak dulu, tapi di sisi lain dia sadar bahwa pertanyaan ini terlalu tolol. Tapi mau menyesal sekarang pun percuma. Kalau saja kata-katanya bisa ditarik…

Oh, sungguh! Pemuda itu sama sekali tak menyukai seringai jahil seperti yang ada di wajah Sebastian kini.

"Mungkin dia _horny_ karena kusentuh. Seperti kau saat di ranjang, Ciel…," Ciel langsung terbelalak mendengar jawaban Sebastian. Wajahnya memerah tak karuan. Pemuda itu tergagap sejenak, tak tahu harus membalas kata-kata itu dengan apa.

Namun di saat Sebastian mulai merasa menang…

"Ayah! _Horny_ itu apa?" dua pria itu langsung menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu dapur di mana seorang bocah perempuan berdiri sambil memeluk ransel _teddy bear_-nya. Gadis kecil bersurai hitam dengan dua iris _emerald_ bulat itu menelengkan kepala dengan tampang ingin tahunya yang manis.

Ciel berusaha keras menahan tawa saat melihat wajah sang _raven_ yang sudah pucat semakin memucat. Tampaknya dia sudah lupa bahwa anak itu nyaris membuat dirinya dan Sebastian bercerai saat pertama kali datang seminggu yang lalu.

"Rasakan kau," desisnya pelan penuh kepuasan.

Gadis berambut kelam itu memasuki dapur dan menghampiri Sebastian yang ganti tergagap dibuatnya. Ah… Ciel benar-benar puas!

"Ayah… hor-"

"Tu-tunggu!" potong Sebastian. Walaupun dia mesum, entah kenapa mendengar kata seperti itu diucapkan oleh anak kecil membuatnya bergidik sendiri. Si penanya hanya menelengkan kepalanya heran saat Sebastian malah asyik menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau tidak mau jawab, kutanya Ms. Geena saja," ucapan si gadis sontak membuat Sebastian membelalak. Mau dikemanakan wajahnya kalau putrinya menanyakan hal semacam itu pada gurunya?

MENGERIKAN!

"Mm… itu…," Sebastian melirik ke arah Ciel yang tengah menyeringai. Entah dari mana, tiba-tiba saja terbersit sebuah alasan di kepalanya.

"Itu artinya marah," jelasnya mantap.

"Marah?" si gadis tampak tak mengerti. "Kenapa bisa begitu? Bukannya bertanduk?"

"Iya. Kau pernah lihat gambar setan-setan di buku dongeng, kan?" gadis itu mengiyakan dengan anggukan. "Orang yang sedang marah-marah selalu terlihat seperti itu. Wajahnya merah, tanduknya juga keluar."

"Ho..."

Sebastian melirik kembali ke Ciel dan mendapati seringai di bibir pemuda itu memudar. Berubah menjadi cibiran manis. Kini ganti Sebastian yang menyeringai lebar.

Apa jadinya kalau Sebastian Michaelis tak bisa menghadapi bocah cilik seperti ini?

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Kak Ciel di ranjang?" gadis itu berbalik ke Ciel yang langsung memuncratkan teh yang baru saja berhasil diseruputnya.

_BRUSH!_

"Iyuh… kakak jorok!" pekik gadis itu.

"Ha-habis… tiba-tiba kau bertanya begitu!" ganti Ciel yang menuding si gadis.

"Memangnya salah kalau tanya?" tanya si gadis tak mau kalah. Bocah perempuan yang belum genap berusia 7 tahun ini memang anak yang cerdas.

"Nah, kau lihat kan? Ciel itu tukang marah-marah. Apalagi kalau dibangunkan di pagi hari. Tanduknya panjang seperti banteng!" Sebastian mengompor-ngompori si gadis sambil mengacungkan kedua telunjuknya di kepala. Ciel langsung megap-megap sendiri. Apalagi ketika gadis itu menimpali.

"Iya, ya? Membangunkan Kak Ciel memang susah banget, sih!"

Rasanya Ciel mau mencekik dua makhluk berambut legam itu sekarang juga. Namun dia mengurungkan niatnya saat si kecil lanjut bicara.

"Berarti… kalau Ms. Geena marah-marah di sekolah, dia sedang hor-," Sebastian langsung membekap mulut si gadis. Oh, dia benar-benar tak sanggup mendengar kata itu dari bibir mungil putri baptisnya. Gadis itu memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun pada akhirnya Sebastianlah yang terlebih dahulu membebaskannya dari bekapan.

"Ayah!" bocah itu berkacak pinggang ke arah Sebastian dengan mata melotot dan bibir mengerucut. Tak terima akan perlakuan si mata _crimson_.

"Khu… khu… khu…"

_BUK! BUK!_

Sebastian dan si gadis menoleh berbarengan ke arah meja makan di mana Ciel menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Pundaknya berguncang menahan tawa sambil memukul-mukul meja pelan. Geli sendiri rupanya.

Ganti Sebastian yang kesal. Namun pria itu memilih untuk kembali berkonsentrasi pada si gadis.

"Iya, maaf. Tapi jangan mengatakan hal itu di luar, ya? Itu rahasia," jelas Sebastian pada si _raven_ cilik.

"Kenapa rahasia?" tanyanya sambil menekan bibirnya dengan telunjuk. Bingung. "Terus, kenapa Kak Ciel tertawa?"

"Karena itu tak sopan. Masa kau menyamakan gurumu dengan banteng. Kurasa Ciel sedang membayangkan Ms. Geena bertanduk," karang Sebastian. Benar-benar asal.

"Hihi," gadis itu terkikik geli sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Sungguh, Sebastian merasa lega luar biasa karena gadis itu tak lagi banyak bertanya.

"Sudah, ayo sarapan! Nanti kau terlambat sekolah," Sebastian bangkit berdiri, memegang kedua pundak si gadis, dan menuntunnya menuju meja makan. Ciel sudah kembali duduk dengan benar, namun tampaknya dia masih berusaha menahan tawa. Sesekali pemuda itu ber-'khekh' sambil menutupi bibirnya saat melihat Sebastian. _Deathglare_ Sebastian sama sekali tak berpengaruh.

"Kakak masih membayangkan Ms. Geena jadi banteng?" tanya si gadis pada Ciel dengan polosnya saat mereka bertiga sudah duduk dalam satu meja yang sama.

"Oh… bukan itu. Sebenarnya tadi aku menertawakan ayahmu yang memerankan banteng," jawab Ciel sambil melirik pria di hadapannya yang menyipitkan mata dengan gaya 'Awas kau ya nanti malam'-nya.

"Hihi," gadis mungil itu kembali terkikik geli.

"Baiklah, tertawakan aku sampai kalian puas. Tapi nanti sore kalian harus datang ke studio, lho!" Sebastian meletakkan piring berisi roti bakar di hadapan si gadis dan mengambil duduk di hadapan Ciel.

"Asyik! Nanti Ayah benar-benar masuk TV, ya?" tanya si kecil antusias.

"Yup! Kau mau taburan keju lagi, Jo?" tanya Sebastian sambil menyodorkan keju batang lengkap dengan parutannya ke atas piring si gadis.

"Ayah! Jangan panggil aku Jo, Jojo, atau nama apapun yang tidak manis!" ambek si gadis. "Namaku Jonah. Jonah Milisen. Jadi panggil aku dengan nama itu!"

"Siapa bilang Jo atau Jojo itu tidak manis? Itu juga nama anak perempuan," sangkal Sebastian.

"Tak mau! Di Taman Johanesburg ada anak monyet kembar yang diberi nama Jo dan Jojo, jadi aku tak mau dipanggil dengan nama itu. Titik!"

Sebastian menghela napas panjang. Keberadaan seorang anak di antara dirinya dan Ciel sama sekali belum terlintas di pikirannya. Dia masih betah berdua saja dengan kekasih tercintanya itu. Lagipula… siapa yang butuh anak? Mereka sama-sama lelaki, ingat?

Rasanya kalau mengingat hari di mana anak ini datang, dia jadi ingin mencekik seseorang. Seseorang yang menyebabkan anak ini ada di sini saat ini.

Orang itu…

**XXX**

**Flashback**

**LAST WEEK**

"AYAH!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!" seru Sebastian dan Ciel berbarengan. Keduanya masih sibuk mencerna apa yang tengah mereka hadapi.

"Tu-tunggu! Apa kau tak salah mengenali orang?" tanya Sebastian yang lebih dulu sadar dari keterkejutannya. Gadis itu merogoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari sana.

"Mama bilang, ini ayah," jelas si gadis sambil menunjukkan sosok dalam foto yang sangat mirip dengan Sebastian.

Oh, yeah! Itu memang Sebastian. Sebastian yang beberapa tahun lebih muda. Awal dua puluhan, sepertinya.

"Siapa Mamamu?" tanya Sebastian lagi.

"Siapa? Ingat-ingat saja salah satu pacar lamamu!" ujar Ciel sarkastis. Baru saja Sebastian membuka mulutnya untuk membela diri, ponsel di sakunya berbunyi. Pria itu pun terpaksa merogoh sakunya terlebih dahulu. Membuat si muda mendengus sebal.

Nomor asing.

Awalnya, Sebastian tak mau mengangkatnya. Ada masalah pelik yang harus dia selesaikan. Namun melihat nomor yang terpampang di layar ponselnya, pria itu tertarik juga. Empat digit angka di depannya bukanlah nomor yang lazim di Inggris. Sepertinya dari luar negeri.

"Ya, halo?!" ujarnya setelah menekan tombol 'Yes'.

"Halo, Sebby!" ujar suara di seberang. Sebastian mengangkat sebelah alis, mencoba mengenali kontur suara yang entah kenapa membuatnya sebal ini. Belum lagi suara erangan kekesalan Ciel yang membuat konsentrasinya sedikit buyar.

"Kau sudah bertemu Jonah?"

"Jonah?" tanya Sebastian bingung. Tak lama dua _ruby_-nya terhenti pada sosok mungil yang mematung di depan pintu rumahnya. Dia menggamit tangan si gadis dan menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah. "Kau Jonah?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan gaya menggemaskan. Sementara itu, kelakuan Sebastian mulai membuat Ciel penasaran. Alih-alih mendamprat Sebastian seperti yang dia rencanakan semula, pemuda itu memilih diam memerhatikan.

Sebastian mengamati wajah si gadis dengan cermat. Mencoba mengingat-ingat. Yang tercetus di kepalanya kemudian adalah…

'Tampang-tampang menyebalkan ini… rasanya aku kenal,' batinnya ketika dua mirah delimanya bertatapan langsung dengan zamrud si gadis.

"Kau duduklah di sana dulu!" ujar Sebastian pada si gadis seraya menunjuk sofa sebelum berjalan menuju pintu. Pria itu melongokkan kepalanya ke luar. Terlihat seperti mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Kau tidak bawa apa-apa?" tanyanya. Kali ini gadis bernama Jonah yang sudah duduk manis di sofa itu menggeleng.

"Cih!" Sebastian menutup pintu rumah. "Kau tunggu di sini sebentar! Ayo!"

"Eh!" seru Ciel ketika Sebastian menggamit lengan dan meyeretnya ke kamar bawah.

Belum sempat memrotes, Sebastian sudah mendahuluinya dengan berkata, "Ikut saja dulu."

Terpaksa Ciel menurutinya walau dengan wajah bersungut-sungut.

"Apa-apaan, sih?!" protes Ciel setelah mereka sampai di kamar. Apalagi pemuda itu tak mengerti kenapa Sebastian harus mengunci pintu kamar ini. Bukannya menanggapi protes Ciel, pria itu malah kembali berbicara di telepon.

Merasa diabaikan, Ciel pun bersiap menyemprot si _raven_. Namun…

"DASAR TAK WARAS! Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan putrimu sendirian di depan rumahku hanya dengan pakaian melekat, ha?!" Ciel mengangkat alis mendengar omelan Sebastian barusan. Sepertinya dia bicara dengan orang tua anak itu.

Hei, tunggu! Kenapa dia malah memaki orangtua anak itu? Padahal mungkin saja orang di seberang sana adalah ibunya, kan? Maksudnya… begitukah caranya bicara pada wanita yang sudah dia hamili?

Kira-kira itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Ciel.

Sebastian yang melihat kebingungan di wajah Ciel jadi ingat kembali pada alasannya mengajak pemuda itu ke kamar. Pria itu pun menekan tombol _speaker_ di ponselnya.

"- uru. Jadi tak sempat mampir," ujar suara di seberang. Ciel terperangah saat mendengar bahwa pemilik suara itu adalah seorang... laki-laki?

Masa Sebastian punya anak dengan laki-laki?

Ciel langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat untuk mengusir pikiran bodohnya barusan.

"Kau hampir saja membuat Ciel salah paham tahu!" ujar Sebastian lagi. Wajah orang yang disebut namanya langsung memerah karena... yeah, dia memang salah paham.

"Oh, iya! Titip salam buat Ciel, ya!" jawab orang di seberang dengan sangat _innocent_-nya.

"Memangnya kau siapa?" tanya Ciel yang sudah terlalu penasaran.

"Ah! Ciel, ya? Woah… akhirnya ada kesempatan bicara denganmu juga. Maaf ya, aku dan keluargaku belum sempat mengunjungi keluarga baru kalian. Mungkin diwakili oleh Jonah dulu, ya! Tak apa-apa, kan?" dahi Ciel berkedut sebal.

Orang ini… ditanya apa, jawabnya apa.

Sebastian terlihat maklum akan keberadaan raut kesal di wajah kekasihnya. Dia pun mengakui kalau orang ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Dia ini Ronald Knox, sahabat gila pernah kuceritakan itu," jelas Sebastian.

"Oh! Sepupu iparmu yang tinggal di caravan mengelilingi Afrika untuk meliput kehidupan hewan liar itu?" tanya Ciel. Sebastian mengangguk.

"Wow!" Ciel tampak takjub. Dia pikir Sebastian hanya membual. Apalagi Ronald dan istrinya yang masih sepupu jauh Sebastian juga tak datang ke pernikahan mereka. Memberi kabar pun tidak.

"Oh, berarti Jonah itu anak baptismu yang pernah kau ceritakan itu, ya? Pantas dia memanggilmu ayah," simpul Ciel setelah berhasil mengingat hal-hal yang pernah Sebastian ceritakan tentang orang ini. Sebastian mengangguk.

"Oke, Ron! _To the point_ saja. Jadi, apa maksudmu mengirim putrimu kemari?" tanya si _raven_. Dia sudah berencana untuk membanting ponselnya jika orang itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya dengan benar. Namun ternyata dia serius kali ini.

"Dia sudah memasuki usia sekolah Sebs. Kuharap dia bisa tinggal sementara denganmu untuk sekolah. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku ini nomaden."

"AAPAAA?!" pekik Sebastian.

"Ah, keberatan, ya_?"_ jawab Ronald sok polos.

"Tentu saja!" balas Sebastian.

"Huft… aku mengerti, sih. Bagaimana pun kalian berdua itu pengantin baru yang masih ingin senang-senang, tapi aku juga tak mungkin menitipkannya pada Lau. Kalian mengerti, kan? Kalian juga tak berpikir aku bisa menyekolahkan dia bersama kawanan anak singa di Serengeti*, kan?"

Pasangan itu pun kembali saling melempar pandangan. Benar juga. Anak itu tak mungkin dititipkan pada Lau yang seenaknya. Mau jadi apa, dia?

"Ya, sudahlah. Biarkan anak itu tinggal bersama kita," ujar Ciel. Sebastian tampak terkejut. Namun saat melihat pemuda terkasihnya itu mengangguk yakin, pria itu hanya menghela napas berat.

"Ha… kalau bukan karena Ciel aku tak akan mau, kau tahu?"

"Jadi deal ya, Jonah tinggal bersama kalian?" tanya Ronald.

"Iya. Serahkan saja pada kami," Ciel yang menjawab.

"Ah… Ciel! Lau benar! Kau itu memang baik dan sangat manis. Ha… sayang penerbanganku tak bisa ditunda. Padahal aku ingin sekali sarapan dan ngobrol denganmu tadi. Kalau belum bersama Sebastian mungkin kau akan kujadikan 'istri' kedua, ahaha!"

Ciel hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya, sementara Sebastian…

"MAU KUBUNUH, HA!"

"Ahaha… bercanda!" ujar Ronald.

"Huh! Bagaimana kabar Mint?" tanya Sebastian.

"_God_! Dia itu survivor sejati. Jangan-jangan di Jepang sana kalian masih keturunan Yakuza, ya? Haha," Ciel ikut tersenyum mendengar kelakar Ronald. Mint memang kerabat Sebastian dari Tanaka. Orang Jepang asli. Pasti rambut legam Jonah berasal dari dia.

'Jadi penasaran...,' batin Ciel.

"Hmm…," geram Sebastian ogah-ogahan.

"Oh iya, Sebs! Boleh minta satu hal lagi?"tanya Ronald yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar serius.

"Apa?"

"Begini, kalian tahu kan kalau Jonah itu anak perempuan yang manis?" ucapnya _random_.

"Lalu?"

"Ya… maaf nih, ya! Jonah masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa mengerti tentang –uhuk— maaf, hubungan sesama jenis. Terlebih karena dia anak perempuan. Jadi bisakah kalian merahasiakan status kalian dulu padanya sampai dia mengerti?"

"KIRIM SAJA ANAKMU KE ASRAMA!" sahut Sebastian dengan murka.

Setelah _Tasty Time_, sekarang Ronald juga mau mengatur-atur kehidupan rumah tangganya? _No, thanks_!

"Ya, tak apa-apa," Sebastian memandang Ciel dengan _shock_ saat mendengar kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya.

"Ciel!" protesnya.

"Cuma menyembunyikan dari anak itu saja, kan? Apa susahnya? Kita tak bisa mengirimnya ke asrama, Sebastian. Dia masih terlalu kecil. Kita bisa bilang kalau kita rekan serumah seperti yang kita katakan pada ayahku dulu. Nanti kita jelaskan padanya pelan-pelan," jelas Ciel.

"Wah, aku setuju tuh! Kau memang pengertian, Ciel!"

"Tapi merawatnya kan juga bukan kewajiban kita. Buat apa sih kita repot-repot hanya untuk si idiot satu ini?" tuding si _raven_ ke arah ponsel.

"Oops!"

"Karena kau ayah baptisnya," jawab Ciel santai.

_JLEB!_

Sebastian merasa tertohok.

Selagi kekasihnya membatu, Ciel memeluk pinggang dan menempelkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sebastian. Si _raven_ yang sedikit terkejut di awal, akhirnya ikut melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang pemuda yang lebih pendek tersebut.

"Tak apa-apa, ya? Mungkin ada anak kecil di sini akan menyenangkan," desis Ciel sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati aroma _cinnamon_ khas Sebastian yang sangat dia suka.

Meski masih sedikit kesal, mau tak mau Sebastian melumer juga melihat tingkah Ciel yang menurutnya sangat manis itu.

"Mm… ya, kalau kau menginginkannya mungkin tak apa-apa," katanya.

Padahal dalam hatinya sih…

'Sial! Kalau ada anak kecil, mana bisa kami melakukan ini itu di sofa, di dapur, di tangga… Mungkin ciuman saja bakal susah.'

Sebas… Sebas… tetap saja mesum!

Mendengar jawaban Sebastian, Ciel melepas pelukannya dan berjinjit untuk mengecup singkat bibir si _raven_. Namun bukan Sebastian namanya jika puas hanya dengan kecupan ringan semacam itu.

"Eh!" seru Ciel ketika tangan Sebastian yang bebas menyentuh punggungnya, menekan tubuhnya untuk mendekat. Sebelum pemuda itu pulih dari keterkejutannya, Sebastian langsung menawan bibir mungilnya dalam ciuman hangat. Ciel tak keberatan. Bohong kalau dia bilang tak menikmatinya. Setelah semua teror yang hampir membuat rumahnya diserang perang dunia.

Namun sebuah suara mengusik dua sejoli yang tengah asyik sendiri tersebut.

"Hei, aku tahu kalian sedang asyik, tapi jangan lupakan aku, dong!"

"BERISIIIK!" teriak keduanya kompak.

"Wow! Berteriak saja kompak! Hm… tapi aku punya ide supaya kalian tetap bisa berperan sebagai pasangan di depan Jonah," Sebastian menaikkan alis, antara tertarik sekaligus curiga pada pernyataan Ronald barusan.

"Apa?"

"Begini, nih! Aku sudah pernah melihat Ciel di foto pernikahan yang dikirim oleh Lau. Dia itu kan 'cantik'. Bagaimana kalau dia pura-pura jadi wanita saja? Kalian kan jadi lebih bebas begini begitu, ahaha!" mendengar usul Ronald, tawa Sebastian meledak.

"HAHA! Usul yang bagus, Ron!"

"Sebastia…n," geram Ciel dengan wajah memerah. Marah. Pemuda itu merebut ponsel di tangan Sebastian dan mengarahkan _speaker_ tepat di depan mulutnya.

"KIRIM SAJA ANAKMU KE ASRAMA!" saking kesalnya, Ciel langsung memutuskan sambungan dan melempar ponsel itu ke ranjang. Meski sedikit takjub dengan 'keganasan' pangerannya kali ini, Sebastian malah jadi memikirkan sesuatu yang…

Mm… bagaimana kalau yang dilempar ke ranjang itu…

Belum sempat Sebastian merealisasikan pemikiran jahilnya yang… yeah, tentu saja ditujukan pada Ciel, mereka kembali diusik oleh…

_TOK! TOK!_

"Ayah! Toiletnya di mana? Aku sudah tak tahaaan!"

Sebastian melengos. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan '_like father, like daughter_'. Sama-sama pengganggu!

Kali ini kau selamat Ciel!

Dan yang lebih penting, mulai hari ini akan ada sesuatu yang berbeda di kediaman mereka. Anggota keluarga yang bertambah.

**End of Flashback**

**XXX**

"Yah! Ayah!" lamunan Sebastian langsung buyar ketika Jonah menggugah tangannya.

Err, kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Sebastian merasa sedikit terganggu dengan panggilan itu. Kenapa sih bocah itu harus memanggilnya ayah? Membuatnya merasa tua saja.

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu? Ms. Geena itu naksir kau!"

"Naksir bagaimana?" dua _cranberries_ dan dua _greenpeas_ mengerjap takjub pada sosok yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dialog mereka. Padahal sejak tadi orang itu tampak sibuk sendiri dengan koran paginya. Si pemilik _cranberries_ menyeringai jahil.

"Oh, ya? Naksir bagaimana?" tanyanya sembari melirik sosok di hadapannya yang tengah menyipitkan mata ke arahnya.

"Ya… begitu. Dia pernah tanya, 'Ayahmu sudah punya istri belum?'. Lalu, lalu, kalau Ayah mengantarku sampai ke kelas dan pergi, dia melihatmu sambil begini, nih!" Jonah menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan melengkungkan bibirnya bak malaikat.

"Kau itu dicekoki opera sabun atau apa?" cibir Ciel dengan tampang yang kurang lebih berarti 'iyuh!'.

"Cemburu?" goda Sebastian pada si _grayish_.

"Siapa yang cemburu?" desis si muda dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Ya kamu dong, Sayang...," Sebastian masih tak menyadari alasan apa yang membuat Ciel men-_deathglare_-nya saat ini. Ciel selalu begitu, ingat? Dan Ciel yang begitulah yang paling disukai oleh pria tiga puluh tahun tersebut hingga satu menit kemudian, Sebastian mulai sadar.

"Kok Kak Ciel dipanggil sayang?"

'Aduh! Kelepasan!' desis si _raven_ dalam hati.

"Itu cuma bercanda, kok! Bercanda...," kali ini Ciel yang menjawabnya dengan tawa canggung.

"Ho... Kayak bercandanya Papa kalau lagi godain Mama, deh!" celetuk Jonah dengan polosnya. Dua sosok dewasa di ruangan itu langsung menelan ludah. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka, terutama Sebastian, kelepasan di depan anak itu. Untungnya dia juga belum terlalu paham akan 'candaan' yang dilontarkan Sebastian. Masih bisa dibohongi.

Namun kesimpulan yang dilontarkannya barusan membuktikan bahwa gadis cilik itu, sadar atau tidak, mulai menyadari sinyal-sinyal tak biasa di balik candaan Sebastian terhadap Ciel. _Well_, sepertinya pasangan itu harus mulai ekstra hati-hati kalau tetap ingin sandiwara mereka sebagai rekan serumah berjalan dengan baik sampai saatnya nanti.

_GRAKK!_

"_Well_, hari ini adalah hari perayaan Natal sekaligus hari terakhirmu sekolah, Jo! Jadi jangan sampai terlambat," Sebastian berdiri dari duduknya dan membalik badan menuju wastafel. Saat membelakangi dua orang yang lain, dia mengepalkan tangan dengan kesal.

'Argh! Ronald brengsek!' umpatnya dalam hati. 'Kenapa aku jadi repot-repot beginiiiii!'

"Iya, ayo habiskan sarapanmu!" ujar Ciel kemudian. Ikut mengalihkan pembicaraan.

_God_! Ternyata menyembunyikan kenyataan mengenai hubungan mereka pada anak ini lebih sulit dari yang mereka pikir!

**.**

Nyatanya semenjak ada Jonah, hanya Nelo saja yang tampak santai-santai menjalani kehidupannya. Yah... meskipun anak itu sering mencuri perhatian sang majikan darinya. Seperti tadi, contohnya. Namun kucing betina itu tak mau ambil pusing. Dia punya motto hidup sefleksibel ekornya.

'Jika majikanmu tak dapat membelaimu, cari belaian yang lain.'

Kira-kira begitulah! Karena itu jangan pertanyakan ke mana perginya dia begitu Sebastian disibukkan oleh sang putri tadi.

**XXX**

**LP STUDIO**

**AT NOON**

"Apa mereka pikir aku ini aktris picisan? Masa mau menawarkan pekerjaan seperti itu padaku? _No, way_!" ujar seorang wanita berambut kelabu pada pria yang berusaha keras untuk menjejeri langkahnya. Suara hak 9 senti sang wanita dan pantofel sang pria meramaikan koridor yang sepi ketika saling berlomba-lomba meniti langkah.

"Kenapa tidak dicoba dulu? Bayarannya lumayan. Lagipula kau juga sedang sepi tawaran, kan? Pemotretan juga sudah jarang," sahut sang pria yang tak lain manajer dari wanita tersebut. Wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah pria yang ikut berhenti di sampingnya. Kedua manik _turquoise_-nya menatap tak suka pada sosok di hadapannya.

"Jadi, kau mau bilang kalau aku, Victoria Queen, sudah jadi aktris tak laku, begitu? Begini-begini aku pernah main film di Hollywood!"

"Bukan begitu, Vicky! Tapi kan...," ucapan sang manager terpotong ketika wanita yang akrab dipanggil Vicky itu menginterupsinya dengan mengangkat tangan. Dia tampak serius mengamati leher sang manajer. Err, sebenarnya bukan itu sih, tapi sesuatu di balik punggung pria itu.

Poster.

"Bukankah ini acara yang ditawarkan padaku tadi?" tanyanya pada sang manajer sambil menunjuk poster yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ah, iya. Benar," angguk pria itu. "Kenapa?"

"Jadi... aku akan bekerja sama dengan Sebastian Michaelis?" tanyanya sumringah.

"Memangnya tadi kau tak dengar apa yang Charles bilang?" jawab sang manajer sambil memutar bola mata jengah.

"Kalau begitu, kuterima tawaran ini!" ujar Vicky sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, obrolan SebaCiel soal napas kucing itu sebenarnya adalah obrolan nyata sy dengan kakak sy. Sy menanyakan hal yang sama persis dengan Ciel dan kakak sy menjawab dengan jawaban Sebastian kemudian. Waktu itu sy ngakak banget soalnya kakak sy ini tipe kakak yang kalau kami nonton berdua di bioskop dan ada adegan kissu dia bakal tutup mata sy sambil bilang 'Anak kecil gak boleh nonton!'. Jadi lucu aja karena dia bisa ngomong sevulgar itu, ahaha.<br>**

**Sebelumnya, maaf kalau ada yang menganggap chapter ini mengecewakan. Maklum dah lama nggak merangkai kata *alibi*halah***

**Akhir kata,**

**Thanks for Read and Reviews *bows***

**Sign**

**Si Pecinta Kucing**


	7. The Chef, Tea Boy, & Their Bond

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers**

**AU/Sho-ai/Yaoi/Adult Theme/No-Lemon**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks To:<strong>

Minnie Seongmin**,blackandwhite9321,**Michelle Aoki**,Isaya Yuuki,**Kuro 999**,Dark Corneille,**Yami-chan Kagami**,Kim Victoria,**Aoi Ko Mamoru**,resharave,**ukkychan**,umichaelis,**fay**,RaFa LLight S.N,**Yori Fujisaki**,Cho Ummu Archie,**voly ichi yama**,ant,**Keiko chan**,Selrine Chii,**fetwelve**,uun,**NN**,eki,**yukiann**,Noir-Alvarez,**Kai ShadowchriveNoisseggra**,My Devil Butler,**Natalie River

**Akhirnyaaaaa bisa apdet juga!*nangis terharu***

**Maaf karena apdet yang lama dan terima kasih banyak untuk yang masih mau menunggu kelanjutannya*bows***

**Well, sekedar informasi Victoria Queen di sini memang Queen Victoria yang ada di Kuroshitsuji pertama, XD**

**Then, ENJOY Please!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

**THE CHEF, TEA BOY, AND THEIR BOND**

**XXX**

**SAME DAY**

**IN THE AFTERNOON**

Seorang pria berambut legam menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya sambil menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Telapak tangannya bergetar seiring dentuman-dentuman hebat yang terjadi di balik rongga dadanya.

_DEG! DEG!_

_DEG! DEG!_

Sepasang _crimson_ miliknya menatap lurus-lurus pada pantulan dirinya di cermin, sebelum mengembuskan napas panjang.

"Masih grogi?" sebuah suara membuatnya sedikit tersentak sebelum beralih dari cermin di hadapannya.

"Ciel!" serunya riang. Ah... betapa melegakannya melihat pemuda itu di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Persiapan syutingnya sudah hampir rampung dan kau masih di sini? Sudah kuduga kau pasti _nervous_," ujar sang pemuda, Ciel, yang kini tengah melangkah menghampirinya.

"Mm... yeah," desis si _raven_ yang jadi sedikit _bete_ mendengar penghakiman pada dirinya yang... yah, memang benar adanya. Ciel tersenyum simpul sambil merapikan kerah baju _chef_ si mahkota hitam yang sedikit tertekuk. Sepertinya dia sama sekali tak menyadari seringai jahil yang terbentuk di bibir pria berpakaian putih di hadapannya itu.

_CUP!_

_Cerulean_ si muda membulat sempurna dan aktivitas tangannya terhenti seketika saat sepasang bibir dingin menghangatkan miliknya dalam sebuah kecupan singkat.

"Sebastian!" seru Ciel sambil menarik kerah yang sudah susah payah dirapikannya. Dengan wajah merona, pemuda 23 tahun itu menggeram. "Kalau ada yang lihat bagaimanaaaa?"

"Oh, kalau kau menarikku sedekat ini, apa itu artinya kau menginginkannya lagi?" tanya Sebastian usil. Ciel yang baru sadar bahwa menarik kerah Sebastian hanya memperpendek jarak di antara mereka, buru-buru melepas kerah tak berdosa itu dari cengkeramannya dengan wajah merah padam.

"E-enak saja!" sahut Ciel. "Kau yang selalu cari-cari kesempatan, tahu!"

"Oh! Kau tidak bisa protes! Salahmu tersenyum semanis itu padaku," sahut sang _raven_, Sebastian, dengan seringai jahil tersungging di bibirnya. Bibir Ciel mengerucut imut. Matanya menyipit dengan lagak mengancam, namun sepertinya hal tersebut malah membuat Sebastian senang.

Adakah hal yang lebih _cute_ daripada ekspresi Ciel yang sedang kesal dan _blushing_ di saat bersamaan? _Well_, aku yakin banyak. Namun bagi Sebastian, Ciel dan ekspresi 'kompleks'-nya lah yang paling-paling.

"Kalau kau sudah sebegitu rileksnya sampai bisa mempermainkan orang, cepat keluar sana! Dasar!" dengus Ciel sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Mm... bagaimana, ya...?" Ciel hanya menaikkan sebelah alis ketika mendengar komentar ambigu yang dilontarkan Sebastian barusan.

"Apanya yang bagaima— Hei!" protesnya. Pemuda itu sedikit terenyak ketika sepasang lengan kekar melingkupi tubuh mungilnya. Kini kedua tangannya bertengger di dada si manik merah untuk memberi jarak di antara mereka berdua. "Sebastian! Jangan gila! Ini ruang ganti! Siapapun bisa tiba-tiba masuk, bodoh!"

"Mm... aku hanya berpikir mungkin _make-out_ di ruang _make-up_ bisa membuatku tambah rileks," Sebastian mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Ciel yang sudah dirambati warna merah dan membisikkan kalimatnya barusan dengan nada seduktif. Oh, dia bisa melihat kulit leher kekasihnya yang pucat ikut meradang.

"I-Ini bukan waktu yang tepat, idiot!" gerutu Ciel saat merasa tubuhnya semakin terdesak dalam pelukan Sebastian.

"Hah... kurasa kita tak pernah punya waktu yang tepat sejak Jojo tinggal bersama kita," desis Sebastian sambil mengistirahatkan bibirnya di puncak kepala _grayish_ dalam pelukannya. Tak lama setelah berkata demikian, Sebastian buru-buru melepas pelukannya. "Hei! Mana Jojo?"

Ciel mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mata, sedikit kaget karena Sebastian melepasnya tiba-tiba. Namun setelah kesadarannya kembali, meski masih dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus, pemuda itu menjawab, "Aku memintanya menunggu di studio sebentar. Sudah kukatakan padanya agar tidak meninggalkan tempat duduknya apapun yang terjadi. Habis kau tidak muncul-muncul, sih! Lagipula..."

Sebastian menautkan kedua alisnya dengan roman bertanya-tanya ketika Ciel menggantung ucapannya. Pemuda itu berjinjit, mengaitkan kedua tangannya di belakang leher Sebastian, dan menatap pria bermanik _ruby_ yang terkejut itu seraya berkata, "... aku belum memberimu jimat."

Dua manik merah berenang bahagia dalam rongganya ketika bibir selembut kelopak mawar menyegel miliknya dalam sebuah kecupan hangat. Tak menggebu-gebu, hanya saling menempel. Meski hanya sebuah ciuman sederhana, Sebastian merasakan kehangatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh dan memberinya keberanian. Pria itu melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang si mungil sementara jari-jemari di tangannya yang lain menancap di antara helaian kelabu. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka, bahkan Ciel sekalipun, rela memisahkan diri.

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?" goda Sebastian di antara ciuman yang belum merenggang.

"_Just shut up_!" desis Ciel sebelum kembali mengeliminasi jarak yang sedikit tercipta akibat perbincangan kecil mereka. Seolah-olah tak mengizinkan Sebastian mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun lagi. Tentu saja Sebastian menurutinya dengan senang hati.

**XXX**

Sementara itu seorang gadis kecil bermata _emerald_ duduk gelisah di salah satu kursi baris keempat dalam studio syuting acara _Tasty Time_ yang mulai padat. Meski ruangan itu ber-AC, bulir-bulir keringat muncul dengan sukses di pelipisnya. Kedua tangannya yang mungil meremat rok selututnya dengan geram.

"Kak Ciel kemana, ya?" kepalanya menoleh ke sana ke mari, berharap menemukan kepala kelabu di antara puluhan kepala yang memenuhi kursi di hadapannya. Ciel sudah pergi hampir seperempat jam lamanya dan belum ada tanda-tanda dirinya akan segera kembali. Kini tak hanya tangannya yang sibuk meremat rok, kakinya pun mulai berayun-ayun tak sabar. "Duuh... aku mau pipiiiiis!"

Akhirnya, dengan segenap keberanian yang terkumpul lantaran tak ingin kedapatan mengompol di tempat umum, gadis itu –Jonah, memilih untuk meninggalkan kursinya dan mencari toilet sendirian. Awalnya dia tampak ragu-ragu melangkah. Bukan karena takut berkeliaran sendirian...

Ayolah, dia tinggal dalam _caravan_ di dataran Afrika! Melewati gurun, masuk ke hutan, naik pohon dan bebatuan, menginvasi kerajaan semut... Gadis kecil itu adalah seorang petualang! Dia akan menemukan toilet dan kembali lagi ke kursinya dengan mudah. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya ragu hanyalah janjinya kepada Ciel. Namun desakan kuat untuk segera berlari ke toilet terdekat membuatnya beranjak juga.

"Aku akan cepat-cepat kembali!"

Setelah melewati beberapa penonton dengan kata permisi tak lekang dari bibir mungilnya, gadis itu menjejakkan kaki bersepatu baletnya di anak tangga dengan tergesa. Setelah menuruni delapan anak tangga, bocah itu segera berlari menuju pintu studio yang masih terbuka. Orang-orang dewasa yang berlalu lalang tampak sibuk sendiri dan tak memerhatikan keberadaannya. Siapa peduli?

Yang ada di kepala gadis itu hanyalah toilet atau ruangan apapun bertuliskan _Girls_, _Woman_, atau minimal punya gambar lingkaran di atas segitiga dan persegi-persegi panjang sebagai tangan dan kakinya. _Well_, kalian tahu maksudku kan?

Dia bahkan tak berpikiran untuk bertanya.

"Duh... toilet, toilet...," kedua _jade_-nya menelusuri koridor yang sepi. Mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan kamar kecil layaknya mencari gua penuh harta. Kaki kecilnya bergerak lebih gelisah. 'Uh... benar-benar tidak tahaaaaan,' batinnya.

Meski tak menemukan toilet di koridor yang dia lewati, Jonah menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah ruangan berpintu kayu. Dia menelengkan kepalanya dan memerhatikan jajaran huruf yang tersusun di permukaan pintu berpelitur coklat muda tersebut.

"Ru-ang Gan-ti," lafalnya saat membaca huruf-huruf tersebut. Senyum cerah terbentuk di kedua belah bibirnya seketika. "Aha! Bukankah tadi Kak Ciel bilang dia mau ke ruang ganti untuk menyusul ayah? Jangan-jangan mereka ada di sini!"

Gadis itu berjinjit pelan demi mencapai gagang pintu dan...

_KREK!_

Ciel dan Sebastian yang masih asyik sendiri dengan kegiatan mereka semula, sama sekali tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu. Mereka baru saja memasuki ronde ketiga dari kegiatan yang bertajuk 'bertukar kehangatan dengan kecupan' saat seseorang menjerit tertahan. Pasangan itu pun buru-buru memisahkan diri dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Tempat di mana suara jeritan itu berasal.

Seorang wanita menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan tangan. Kulit wajahnya yang terekspos memerah layaknya udang rebus. Hei! Apa itu yang merembes di antara jari-jarinya?

Darah?

"A-Ah! Ma-maaf mengganggu! Kyaaa!"

_BRAK!_

Setelah bicara demikian, wanita itu menutup –lebih tepatnya membanting– pintu dan lari seperti orang kesetanan. Sebastian dan Ciel hanya sanggup mengerjapkan kedua mata mereka.

"_What the hell_?" gumam Sebastian dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ehem, kurasa sudah waktunya kita ke studio," Ciel berdehem dengan wajah semerah tomat. Entah karena sesi ciumannya dengan Sebastian yang selalu membuat temperatur di sekitarnya memanas, atau justru karena kedapatan berciuman dengan pria itu di depan orang asing histeris?

"Dia terdengar familiar, ya?" tanya Sebastian sambil menunjuk pintu dengan ibu jarinya. Kali ini sama sekali tak terlintas Maylene di kepalanya. Hanya saja, wanita itu memang agak familiar di telinganya. Kata-kata maaf dan kya-kya tak jelasnya itu...

"Entahlah. Kurasa dia wanita yang memergoki kita saat audisi kemarin," jawab Ciel dengan wajah menduga-duga.

**.**

Di toilet terdekat, wanita yang ternyata asisten sutradara malang yang memang memergoki mereka pada saat audisi, sibuk menyumpal hidungnya dengan tisu.

'Ini yang ketiga kali. Uh... sekali lagi melihat mereka bermesraan, kurasa aku harus mendapatkan transfusi.'

**.**

Dugaanmu benar, Nak!

"Ah, itu tidak penting! Kurasa sebaiknya kita benar-benar harus ke studio. Aku sudah meninggalkan Jonah cukup lama," ujar Ciel sambil melongok arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Hm... ya, ya, ya!" Sebastian memutar bola matanya bosan sambil meraih pergelangan tangan Ciel dan membawa pemuda itu kembali ke pelukannya.

"Se-Sebastian! Apa-apaan? Setelah kejadian tadi seharusnya kita—," belum sempat Ciel menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sebastian memotong.

"Memangnya aku peduli?" pria itu menyeringai lebar sebelum meraih bibir ranum sang pujaan hati dengan miliknya sekali lagi.

**XXX**

Jonah berjinjit saat menjulurkan kedua tangannya yang penuh sabun di bawah keran. Gadis itu berdecih pelan saat menyadari bahwa keran itu tidak menyala. Mati secara otomatis setelah beberapa detik mengalirkan air. Dan untuk seorang gadis berusia enam tahun di dalam toilet orang dewasa, hal itu sungguh sangat merepotkan.

Sebelum jemari mungilnya sampai ke kepala keran, seseorang mendahuluinya. Menekan kepala keran itu kuat-kuat hingga air bersih mengalir melalui corongnya dan membasuh busa di tangan gadis cilik tersebut.

"Ah, terima kasih," ujar Jonah seraya mendongakkan kepala. Di sebelahnya, berdiri wanita jelita yang tersenyum lembut padanya sambil menggumamkan 'sama-sama'. _Angelic face_ sang wanita selalu berhasil membuat Jonah terpana sejak pertama kali melihatnya.

Alih-alih menemukan Sebastian atau Ciel di balik pintu ruang ganti yang dia buka, dia malah mendapati seorang wanita duduk di depan kaca. Kehadirannya membuat wanita itu mendongak dari majalah yang tengah dibacanya. Dan ketika dua bola mata mereka bersirobok, Jonah terenyak. Entah karena lampu-lampu yang terpasang di pinggiran kaca atau memang karena kulitnya yang putih bercahaya, wanita itu tampak begitu bersinar di mata sang bocah.

Rambut peraknya yang berkilau, manik _aqua blue_-nya yang jernih, bibir manisnya yang selalu mengulum senyum, wajahnya yang rupawan, ah... Jonah hanya berpikir bisakah dia jadi wanita secantik ini saat dewasa?

_Well_, bukan berarti mamanya tidak cantik, tapi sang mama dan wanita ini punya definisi cantik yang jelas berbeda. Kalau diibaratkan tokoh Disney, mamanya adalah Mulan dan wanita ini adalah Princess Swan. Lihat perbedaannya?

Oh, iya! Selain cantik, wanita ini juga sangat baik hati. Setelah bertanya kenapa Jonah berkeliaran sendiri dan gadis cilik itu menceritakan kondisinya yang sebenar-benarnya –dengan wajah pucat pasi, wanita itu menawarkan diri untuk mengantar sang bocah ke toilet terdekat. Tak hanya mengantar, dia bahkan menunggunya hingga selesai. Bagian mana dari 'baik hati' yang tidak kalian mengerti?

"Sudah selesai?" tanya wanita beriris _turquoise_ itu pada si cilik.

"Iya!" Jonah mengangguk mantap setelah mengeringkan tangannya dengan tisu. "Terima kasih, Tante!"

Wanita itu sedikit terenyak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut.

"Nah, aku akan mengantarmu hingga ke studio. Mungkin ayah dan kakakmu sudah kembali. Mereka pasti mencemaskanmu," ujarnya dengan suara merdu. Jonah mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi Kak Ciel itu bukan kakakku," jelasnya.

"Oh, begitukah?" lagi-lagi Jonah mengangguk. Saat wanita itu ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, sebuah suara panik menginterupsi mereka.

"JONAH!" panggil seseorang yang sepertinya berdiri tak jauh dari toilet.

"Itu Kak Ciel!" seru Jonah dengan wajah cerah. "Ayo, Tante!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu meraih tangan kanan sang malaikat penolong dan menariknya ke luar. Wanita itu tampak sedikit terkejut di awal, namun akhirnya dia pasrah mengikuti langkah sang bocah.

"Kak Ciel!" pekik gadis cilik itu. Dia melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat pada pemuda yang sontak menoleh ke arah mereka saat namanya dipanggil.

"Jonah!" balas sang pemuda, Ciel, sambil melangkah tergesa menghampiri mereka. Wajahnya menampakkan rasa cemas dan lega di saat bersamaan. "Oh, syukurlah akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Kau ke mana saja? Bukankah sudah kubilang agar menunggu di studio?"

Sadar bahwa Jonah tak sendirian, pemuda itu mengangguk ramah pada sosok lainnya. Senyum penuh permohonan maaf terkembang di bibir mungilnya saat berkata, "Maaf jika dia merepotkan."

"Kakak yang pergi terlalu lama! Aku kebelet pipis tahu!" protes si kecil lantaran tak terima dibilang merepotkan.

"Ahaha, tak masalah. Aku senang bisa membantu. Lagipula Jonah sangat manis dan menyenangkan," sahut wanita itu. Senyum manis yang tersungging di bibirnya menambah sempurna parasnya.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak, Nona. Syukurlah dia bersama orang yang baik. Jonah, ayo! Nanti studionya ditutup," Ciel mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Jonah, memberi _gesture_ agar gadis itu menghampirinya. Gadis berambut hitam itu mengangguk imut seraya melepas genggamannya dari tangan lembut sang wanita dan meniti langkah menuju Ciel. Baru saja Ciel mau mengingatkan Jonah untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada wanita tersebut, bocah itu buka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Terima kasih ya, Tante!" ujarnya sambil melambai pada sosok berkepala perak tersebut. "Oh, iya! Nama Tante siapa? Aku lupa tanya, he..."

Dua manik _topaz_ milik wanita itu melebar sebelum ekspresi terkejutnya meluntur bersama senyum. Pemuda kelabu yang kini menggandeng tangan si kecil hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum lembut. Namun dirinya tak urung menunggu jawaban dari sang wanita juga.

"Aku Victoria Queen."

"Ah, ayo bilang 'sampai jumpa lagi'!" desak Ciel pada Jonah sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Tante!" tangan mungil sang bocah terayun tinggi-tinggi di udara. Ciel melemparkan senyum pada wanita itu sekali lagi dan dibalas dengan senyum manis yang sama sebelum keduanya berbalik pergi. Namun mata wanita itu menyipit saat melihat dua sosok itu menjauh dari hadapannya.

"Tante? Apa aku terlihat setua itu? Lagipula... masa mereka tak mengenaliku?" wanita itu berdecih dengan wajah masam sebelum melangkah pergi menuju ke arah yang sama dengan dua orang sebelumnya.

Sementara itu, Ciel mulai berpikir bahwa dia pernah mendengar nama wanita itu entah di mana. Namun pikiran mengenai wanita itu langsung tertepis jauh ketika melihat Sebastian tersenyum cerah ke arahnya dan Jonah yang baru saja memasuki studio. Pria itu sudah berdiri di panggung, tengah bersiap untuk pengambilan gambar pertama. Dan Ciel tak bisa menahan rasa bangga dan harunya saat melihat pria tercintanya itu melakukan hal yang paling dia suka.

Pemuda itu tergelak pelan ketika Sebastian mengatakan '_Wow! So Tasty_!' yang kini menjadi _trade mark_-nya sambil mengarahkan sepiring _Fuckin' Bastard but Delicious Artichoke with The Little Tasty Jerk Anchovy Sauce_ala _Chef_ Sebastian ke arahnya. Tentu saja kali ini dengan nama lebih sederhana.

Hanya_ Artichoke with Anchovy Sauce_.

**XXX**

**AT MIDNIGHT**

Sepasang _orb scarlet_ tampak menyala saat memantulkan percikan api yang meretih di perapian. Pemiliknya, Sebastian, terlihat duduk santai di sofa ruang keluarga. Tampak asyik sendiri dengan pikirannya. Dia benci mengakui ini, tapi yang sejak tadi berkelebat di otaknya adalah sosok perempuan bersurai abu-abu yang...

**.**

**Flashback**

Sebastian membuka satu persatu kancing _chef uniform_-nya. Wajahnya terlihat lega. Syuting hari ini berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Meski sedikit lelah karena dia harus menahan rasa _nervous_ saat memasak sembilan jenis masakan di depan puluhan audiens, pria itu merasa sangat puas. Yup, sembilan! Karena sebentar lagi Natal, selain syuting untuk debut pertama _Tasty Time_, Sebastian harus menyiapkan dua episode ekstra untuk diputar saat liburan Natal dan Tahun Baru. Mereka baru syuting kembali di minggu kedua Januari.

Lagipula jimat dari Ciel membuat segalanya terasa ringan dan sempurna. _Ruby_ dan safir yang sesekali saling bersirobok (lebih dikarenakan Sebastian yang sering curi-curi pandang), membuat kata-kata arahan mengalir manis dari mulutnya. Seringai jahil tertera di kedua belah bibirnya. Mungkin saja nanti malam dia bisa memaksa Ciel memberinya jimat lagi.

Hmmph!

Setelah membuka semua kancing pada garmen yang melekat ditubuhnya, _chef_ berperawakan sempurna itu tak langsung melepaskannya. Dia membiarkan pakaian putih itu menempel lebih lama dan malah mengangkat lengan tinggi-tinggi di atas kepala. Meregangkan punggung dan tangannya yang pegal setelah memasak. Oh, jangan bayangkan ada dada bidang yang terekspos. Ingat! Dia _chef_, bukan penjaga pantai. _Chef_ Sebastian selalu memakai pakaian berlapis.

Pria itu menutup kedua mata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Merasakan kepuasan batin dan ketenangan jiwa melanda di setiap pembuluh nadinya. Bahagia. Mungkin Ciel benar. Acara ini menyalurkan _passion_-nya. Ah... bukankah Ciel selalu tahu apa yang dia butuhkan?

_KREK!_

Pria itu membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar suara pintu di belakang punggungnya terbuka. Hari ini hanya dirinya yang menggunakan ruangan ini dan bayangan akan seseorang yang paling mungkin untuk menyusup tiba-tiba ke dalam sana membuatnya menyeringai lebar. Sebelumnya orang itu datang kepadanya memberi jimat. Bukan tak mungkin kali ini dia datang memberi selamat. Dan kepalanya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh sosok berambut kelabu dengan mata secerah langit membuatnya berbalik dengan penuh sukacita.

"Ciel! Aku–!" pria itu menghentikan kalimatnya ketika dua mirah delimanya tak memantulkan sosok yang dia bayangkan. Alih-alih menemukan pemuda manis tercintanya, Ciel, dia malah disambut oleh figur seorang wanita cantik.

Sebastian menyipitkan kedua matanya, mencoba mengingat-ingat sosok itu dengan seksama. Rambut ikalnya yang berwarna platina, iris _turquoise_-nya yang sebening air pantai California, senyum manis seindah milik Dewi Athena, dia….

"Vicky?" ujarnya dengan dua mata membola. Ada keraguan dalam nada suaranya. Bagaimana pun dia sudah lama tak melihat wanita ini. Dia bahkan tak menyangka bisa bertemu wanita ini lagi. Menyadari kebingungan di wajah sang pria, wanita itu tersenyum lembut seraya berkata,

"Halo, _Luv_! Apa kabar?"

Panggilan itu…

_For God sake_! Itu memang dia!

**End of Flashback  
><strong>

**.**

"Haaah…," Sebastian mendesah pelan. "Setelah sekian lama, kenapa dia harus kembali?"

_TAP! TAP!_

Sebastian menegakkan kepala dan menoleh ke arah tangga. Dua _scarlet_-nya memantulkan sosok seorang pemuda yang menuruni anak-anak tangga tersebut dengan langkah gontai. Rambut kelabunya terlihat berantakan, mencuat ke segala arah. Pemuda itu tampak sibuk menggosok-gosok matanya dengan punggung tangan, berusaha mengusir kantuk yang tersaput di kedua _cerulean_-nya. Mendapati Sebastian memerhatikannya dari sofa, pemuda itu langsung bergegas menghampiri sang _raven_.

"Kau harus punya alasan bagus membangunkanku tengah malam begini, Sebastian!" desisnya tajam. Ajaib, kabut di matanya sirna dan digantikan oleh kilatan iritasi. Belum sempat Sebastian buka mulut, pemuda itu melanjutkan.

"Kau tahu kan kalau me-_misscall_-ku hanya akan membangunkan Jonah? Aku harus membacakan dongeng untuknya agar dia mau tidur kembali. Setengah jam! Dia baru bisa tidur setengah jam kemudian, Sebastian! Oh, aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau ini tentang _sex_!" tegasnya lagi.

"Ssst… tenang, _Prince_… kau bisa membangunkan Jojo," Sebastian menggamit pergelangan tangan Ciel yang terasa begitu ramping dalam genggamannya dan menjatuhkan pemuda itu ke pangkuannya. Ciel tak lagi mencecarnya karena kata-kata Sebastian memang benar. Jonah bisa saja mendengarnya. Namun bibir cemberut dan kerutan dalam yang terpatri di dahi mulusnya membuktikan bahwa pemuda itu masih marah.

Ciel yang 'bertanduk' jika dibangunkan dari tidurnya dengan paksa memanglah sebuah realita.

"_I'm sorry_," bisik Sebastian sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang kelabu. Menghantarkan getaran-getaran halus di sekujur tubuh si muda dan membuat tensinya sedikit mereda.

"Hm… aku juga minta maaf. Aku hanya lelah," Ciel berbisik balik. Pemuda itu mencoba untuk rileks dengan menyandarkan punggungnya di dada pria di bawahnya. Sebastian melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling tubuh Ciel, melingkupi pemuda itu dalam sebuah pelukan, namun pria itu tak jua mengangkat wajahnya.

Yang mengherankan, dia juga tak mencoba menggoda Ciel. Dia hanya menyentuhkan permukaan bibirnya di leher sang Phantomhive muda tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang berarti. _Well_, setidaknya Ciel tahu bahwa Sebastian tidak membangunkannya untuk _sex_.

Sejak Jonah tinggal bersama mereka, mereka memang tidur di kamar terpisah. Keduanya kembali menempati kamar ketika mereka bujang. Ciel di lantai dua dan Sebastian di lantai dasar. Alasannya simpel. Pertama, Jonah pasti akan menanyakan kenapa kedua pria dewasa itu tidur dalam satu kamar yang sama sementara di rumah mereka ada dua kamar yang bisa mereka tempati sendiri-sendiri. Kedua, gadis kecil itu tak ingin tidur sendirian dan dia memilih Ciel sebagai _partner_-nya.

Jonah tampak tak keberatan dengan kebiasaan tidur Ciel yang lasak bukan kepalang. Mungkin karena mereka setipe. Lagipula, membayangkan dirinya ditindih Sebastian –dengan segala otot _perfect_-nya kalau-kalau dia selasak Ciel— membuatnya tak ingin mencoba tidur bersama ayah baptisnya tersebut. Kalau saja dia tahu Sebastian selalu tidur seperti orang mati….

Ah, tinggalkan kebiasaan tidur mereka.

Yang jelas, keberadaan Jonah tak bisa membuat pasangan itu lebih bebas menikmati malam-malam mereka lagi. Kalau sedang ingin bersama, mereka –khususnya Sebastian, harus memastikan Ciel tak akan terlelap malam harinya dan meminta pemuda itu menemuinya di kamar bawah setelah Jonah tidur. Yah, itu pun kalau Ciel bisa tetap bertahan. Rasanya dia lebih sering ikut tertidur bersama Jonah.

Saat-saat di mana _rendezvous_ mereka berjalan lancar juga tak selalu mereka habiskan untuk melakukan hubungan jasmani. Kadang kala mereka hanya saling meringkuk di atas sofa untuk berbagi kabar dan kehangatan di depan perapian sebelum akhirnya kembali ke kamar mereka sendiri-sendiri.

Mungkin seperti malam ini.

Ciel memang merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sebastian sejak mereka kembali dari studio tadi sore, namun pria itu tak mengatakan apa-apa padanya. Mungkin karena ada Jonah. Mereka juga baru tiba di rumah menjelang jam sepuluh malam karena trio bodoh dan kawan-kawan bersikeras membuat pesta syukuran di Paradise.

Meski Sebastian tampak senang berbincang dengan Undertaker dan Agni di sana, Ciel masih bisa merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan pria pendampingnya tersebut. Tentu saja itu membuatnya khawatir. Memutuskan untuk sedikit berinisiatif, Ciel menawarkan diri menemani Sebastian malam ini. Namun pria itu menolak dan menyuruhnya agar lekas tidur saja bersama Jonah.

'Aku tahu kau lelah,' katanya tadi. Tapi sekarang dia malah membangunkannya dengan dering telepon. Aneh.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Ciel sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala hitam yang masih bertengger di lehernya. Pemuda itu merasakan kepala Sebastian bergerak. Mengangguk.

Hening kembali menyergap.

"Ciel," suara bisikan Sebastian memecah keheningan itu kemudian.

"Hm?"

"Kau ingat kalau aku pernah menceritakan tentang pacar pertamaku?" tanya sang _raven_ seraya mengangkat kepalanya dari ceruk leher pucat si _grayish_. Kini ganti Ciel yang mengangguk sambil menghadap Sebastian.

Saat berpacaran, mereka memang memilih untuk saling terbuka termasuk dalam soal cinta. Tak banyak yang bisa Ciel ceritakan mengenai topik itu karena memang nyatanya dia kurang pengalaman. Tapi Sebastian…

Dengan reputasinya sebagai seorang _cassanova_, Ciel cukup terkejut karena nyatanya Sebastian hanya pernah menjalin hubungan serius dengan seseorang. Seorang gadis. Pria itu mengakui bahwa wanita dan pria yang menemani malam-malamnya di kala belia hanya _one night stands_ belaka. Jujur saja, tak banyak yang dia ingat namanya. Dan salah satu alasan kenapa dia enggan untuk menjalin hubungan serius saat itu adalah gadis ini.

Gadis yang memilih untuk meninggalkan Sebastian demi membangun karir dan menjadi aktris ternama di Hollywood. Orang yang mungkin saja merupakan cinta pertama sang Michaelis muda. Kekasihnya saat _high school_. Wanita yang memberi pria itu malam pertama….

Meski saat Sebastian bercerita tentang wanita itu Ciel tak menemukan ekspresi nostalgia atau cinta yang tersisa di wajah ataupun di kedua matanya, Ciel tahu wanita itu pernah menjadi seseorang yang spesial bagi sang kekasih. Jangan salahkan dirinya jika saat ini dadanya bergejolak tak karuan karena tiba-tiba saja Sebastian memilih untuk membicarakannya setelah menginterupsi istirahatnya dengan paksa.

"Tadi sore, setelah syuting, dia menemuiku di ruang ganti," sambung Sebastian. Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ruang ganti?"

"_Well_, aku sudah pernah cerita kalau dia bercita-cita menjadi aktris, bukan? Sepertinya dia sedang terlibat kontrak dengan LP Studio dan tahu kalau aku menjadi _host_ di _Tasty Time_. Jadi, yah… dia menemuiku di sana dan kami berbincang sebentar. Hanya bertukar kabar, aku bersumpah!" jelas Sebastian. Pria yang biasanya terlihat jahil itu kini sedikit gugup. "Kurasa aku harus menceritakan ini padamu. Kau tahu? Aku hanya ingin kita saling terbuka dan percaya akan segala hal. Aku tak ingin dan tak akan menyembunyikan apapun darimu."

Kedua safir Ciel membelalak. Kata-kata Sebastian barusan membuat rasa cemburu dan curiganya luruh sudah. Berganti jadi rasa haru yang amat sangat. Ah, benar juga. Meski dulu dia pria brengsek, tapi lima tahun menjalin kasih cukup membuat Ciel sadar bahwa Sebastian adalah pria yang sangat setia dan berkomitmen. Bodoh sekali dirinya yang sempat merasa cemburu pada… siapa namanya?

Vicky? Ah, sepertinya itu hanya nama panggilan dari Sebastian. Kalau tak salah nama aslinya….

Kedua safir Ciel membola. Benar juga! Tadi, saat wanita yang menolong Jonah menyebutkan namanya, nama itu terdengar agak familiar di telinga Ciel. Jadi… dia?

Si Victoria Queen itu?

"Maaf karena aku sudah membangunkanmu. Tapi aku tak akan bisa tidur kalau tidak mengatakan ini padamu sekarang juga. Aku tak bisa membicarakannya tadi sore karena ada Jojo di sekeliling kita dan—," kata-kata Sebastian terinterupsi oleh kehangatan familiar di kedua belah bibirnya. Kecupan itu terasa begitu cepat seolah memang hanya digunakan untuk memotong ucapannya.

"Sudah cukup bicaranya! Aku mengerti," seru Ciel dengan wajah cemberut meski sebenarnya dia tengah menahan senyum. Namun saat melihat wajah Sebastian yang masih bingung, pemuda itu tak dapat menahan senyum lebih lama. Tangan kanannya terangkat, menyentuh pipi pualam Sebastian dengan penuh kasih. "Terima kasih untuk kejujuranmu. Selama kau seperti ini, aku tak akan peduli berapa pun mantanmu yang datang setelah ini."

Dua manik darah membola, namun kata-kata pemuda di pangkuannya tak urung membuatnya tersenyum juga. Kata-kata itu menenangkannya. Ciel sudah memastikan bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja. Tak peduli siapa pun yang akan datang untuk mengusik mereka, mereka akan baik-baik saja. Sebastian mencintai Ciel melebihi siapa pun yang pernah hadir dalam hidupnya dan itu akan membuat mereka baik-baik saja. Iya, kan?

"Kau tahu? Kau terlihat sangat _cute_ dengan semua pengakuan itu," ujar Ciel sambil mencubit pipi Sebastian dengan gemas.

Sebastian menangkap tangan putih di pipinya sebelum membawa telapak tangan kecil itu ke bibirnya. Memberinya kecupan lembut yang tanpa dia tahu, menyebarkan sengatan-sengatan listrik di sekujur tubuh si muda.

"_I love you_," gumam Sebastian. Kini kecupannya melebar ke pergelangan dan setiap inchi tangan Ciel yang terbuka. Gumaman yang sama terlontar berulang-ulang bagai mantra setiap kali bibir Sebastian terangkat dari atas kulit pucat Ciel sebelum hinggap kembali.

_I love you. I love you. I love you_….

Ah... dia bahkan tak mencintai Vicky seperti halnya dia mencintai pemuda ini.

Sebastian baru berhenti ketika sepasang tangan mungil menangkap pipinya. Kedua manik _scarlet_-nya membulat sempurna saat melihat wajah sang pujaan hati telah berubah semerah tomat. Oh, dia sungguh tak menyadari ini. Sebuah seringai terkembang di bibir tipisnya saat Ciel berkata, "_Just_ _shut up and kiss me_!"

Sebastian tak membuang waktu. Pria itu langsung memenuhi permintaan Ciel dan membawa pemuda itu dalam sebuah ciuman hangat yang melenakan. Kecanggungan yang semula melingkupi mereka berganti menjadi gairah, membuat temperatur di sekitar mereka meningkat drastis. Bahkan ketika perapian mulai meredup, tubuh mereka berdua malah semakin hangat.

Meskipun Ciel sudah mengatakan bahwa dia tak akan memaafkan Sebastian jika pria itu membangunkannya hanya untuk _sex_, sungguh, pemuda itu sama sekali tak keberatan melakukannya sekarang.

_Well_, kurasa kalian tahu bagaimana semua ini berakhir.

Yah… selama Jonah tidak menemukan sisa-sisa percintaan mereka di sofa (akhirnya!) keesokan harinya, rasanya mereka akan baik-baik saja.

**.**

Di sebuah apartemen mewah di jantung kota London, Victoria duduk di atas ranjang _king size_-nya. Matanya menerawang ke langit suram yang sepertinya sudah bersiap menumpahkan hujan. Meski begitu, bibir wanita yang hampir memasuki usia kepala tiga itu menyunggingkan senyum secerah mentari. Oh, senyumnya bahkan jauh lebih cerah dari matahari musim panas di negeri Albion tersebut.

"Oh, _God_! _I act like a lovestruck school girl_!" ujarnya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan di pipi. Aksen Amerika terselip keluar dari kedua belah bibir tipisnya, namun dia terlihat tak peduli. "Charles bilang dia masih sendiri. Apa itu artinya dia masih menungguku?"

Wanita itu menjatuhkan diri di ranjang. Senyum indah masih terpajang apik di wajahnya saat sepasang mata lautnya terpaku ke atap.

"Sebastian… bodohnya aku meninggalkanmu," gumamnya seraya memejamkan kedua mata. Sebelum jatuh ke alam mimpi, wanita itu mengeluarkan lirihan pelan, "Kali ini tak akan kulepaskan."

Seandainya dia tahu apa yang tengah dilakukan pria yang sedang dia pikirkan….

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope, hope, hope, hope you enjoy it, Guys!<strong>

**Entah kenapa sy sendiri merasa chapter ini rada pointless, tapi mudah-mudahan tidak mengecewakan.**

**THANKS FOR READ AND REVIEWS, GUYS!**

**My Ow!**


	8. The Chef, Tea Boy, & Their Christmas Eve

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers**

**AU/Sho-ai/Yaoi/Adult Theme/No-Lemon**

**Christmas temp untuk kepentingan cerita**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to<strong>

**Anisa Phantomhive,**fetwelve**,Minnie Seongmin,**ca kun**,Adelia-chan,**blackandwhite932**,ukkychan,**umichaelis**,RaFa LLight SN,**shikakukouki777**,gothiclolita89**

**Thanks a lot for your read and reviews, guys!**

**Well, sebenarnya sy mau publish chap ini Natal kemarin biar pas suasananya, tapi yah... #garuk2kepala**

**Dan sebenarnya sy tidak merayakan Natal, tapi karena event ini dekat dengan ultah Ciel dan disebut2 beberapa kali di chapter lalu, jadi sy buat chapter ini.**

**Hope U Like It :D**

**and**

**ENJOY, PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

**THE CHEF, TEA BOY, AND THEIR CHRISTMAS EVE**

**XXX**

**CHRISTMAS EVE**

**AT MIDNIGHT**

Inggris punya reputasi tak terkalahkan sebagai negara tersuram di dunia. Bangunan tua, geraja-gereja antik, kastil-kastil berhantu, dan cuaca yang selalu mendung atau hujan di musim apapun membuatnya mendapat predikat demikian. Namun sesuram-suramnya Inggris, atau London sebagai ibukotanya, malam Natal tetaplah menjanjikan warna-warni berbeda.

Di malam Natal, semua lampu menyala terang. Kelap-kelip warna-warni menghiasi tiap pagar dan selasar. Santa-santa gendut menjaga pintu-pintu toko dengan wangi kue jahe menggantung di udara. _Mistletoe_ beragam bentuk tergantung di setiap pintu bangunan yang terlewati dan_ carol_ didendangkan di mana-mana.

Ciel tersenyum ketika mobil yang dia tumpangi melewati salah satu rumah tetangga. Halamannya benar-benar disulap menjadi kutub utara. _Gnome_ kebun yang terlihat seperti kurcaci, _snowman_ berhidung wortel, pasak-pasak seperti tongkat yang dicat merah putih, bahkan replika Santa dan kereta rusanya pun ada di sana. Wajar saja. Keluarga Albeit memiliki lima putra. Cukup menjelaskan kenapa halaman mereka ditata seperti itu, bukan?

Pemuda yang baru merasakan usia 23-nya selama sepuluh hari itu menoleh ke kiri ketika laju mobil melambat. Dia tersenyum simpul saat melihat pria yang duduk di sebelah sana tampak berkonsentrasi memutar setir ke kiri, membawa mobil mereka masuk ke pelataran rumah. Saat Ferrari merah itu berhenti dan sang pengemudi serta merta melempar tatapan ke arahnya, Ciel langsung membuang muka ke kanan lagi. Di luar jendela sana, pandangannya mendarat pada sosok _snowman_ raksasa buatannya, Sebastian, dan Jonah tadi sore. Mereka juga memasang pohon Natal di ruang keluarga, sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak pernah Ciel dan Sebastian lakukan karena sebelum-sebelumnya mereka merayakan Natal di tempat berbeda.

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum.

"_Prince,_ sejak tadi kau senyum-senyum terus," Ciel mengerutkan hidung ketika sapuan napas hangat menghantam pipinya. Wajah orang yang sejak tadi duduk tegak di belakang setir, Sebastian, kini hanya beberapa inci dari wajahnya sendiri. Tampak mengamatinya dan tersenyum puas kemudian. Mungkin menyadari percik-percik jambon di kedua pipinya yang pucat. "Hm… aku tahu. Kau pasti gembira karena malam ini kita bisa merayakan _Christmas Eve_ berdua saja. Iya, kan?"

"Wee!" Ciel memeletkan lidahnya. Walaupun praduga Sebastian mengenai alasannya 'senyam-senyum' tidak begitu tepat, namun pria itu juga tidak sepenuhnya salah. Dia memang senang bisa merayakan malam Natal bersama Sebastian. Hei, ini malam Natal pertama mereka setelah menikah! Tapi sungguh, jika mereka harus melewati malam ini bersama Jonah pun, dia akan tetap merasa senang.

Namun bocah itu tak ada bersama mereka sekarang. Tadi sore pasangan itu membawa Jonah ke rumah Tanaka untuk makan malam bersama dan gadis cilik itu tertidur di sana. Setelah mempertimbangkan bahwa besok mereka akan kembali ke sana lagi untuk merayakan Natal bersama-sama, juga desakan Tanaka agar Ciel dan putranya bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua, mereka putuskan membiarkan Jonah menginap di kediaman sang kakek. Sebenarnya ini juga pertama kalinya Ciel merayakan malam Natal bersama sang ayah mertua.

Apa aku sudah mengatakan kalau sebelum ini Sebastian dan Ciel merayakan Natal di tempat berbeda?

Ya, saat masih pacaran dan merahasiakan hubungan dari ayah ibunya, Ciel selalu pulang ke rumah untuk merayakan Natal bersama kedua orang tuanya. Tahun ini mereka memberi izin penuh pada pemuda itu untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Sebastian. Tahun ini saja….

Sepertinya setelah masuk ke rumah dia harus segera menelepon mereka.

"Haha!" tawa renyah menggelitik gendang telinga Ciel. Membuat pemuda itu menutup telinga kirinya secara refleks.

"Kau mengagetkanku, bodoh!" ketus Ciel dengan perengutannya yang khas.

"Hei, ini Natal. Jangan ngambek, ah!" ujar Sebastian sambil meminimalisir jarak di antara wajah mereka, memberi Ciel Eskimo _kiss_, dan berbisik, "_Merry Christmas,_ _my_ Ciel..."

Dua _cerulean_ Ciel bergulir ke jam digital di _dashboard_ mobil ketika bibir Sebastian menyegel bibir ranumnya. Angka merah yang tercantum di sana terdiri dari tiga angka nol dan satu angka satu. Cih! Dia keduluan. Mau balas mengucapkan selamat Natal pun, bibirnya dikunci oleh si _raven_. Tak mau ambil pusing, Ciel pun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sebastian dan membalas ciuman kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan langsung tidur, ya?" tanya Sebastian sambil merapikan poni di dahi Ciel ketika mereka memisahkan diri. Ciel hanya mengangguk. Dia sibuk mengatur napasnya yang agak terengah lantaran kegiatan mereka barusan.

Sebastian tersenyum lembut. Dua _crimson_-nya tampak asyik menelisik wajah sang pujaan hati yang merona. Ciel selalu terlihat… mengagumkan. Tak peduli seberapa sering dia melihatnya, Ciel selalu menarik di mata dan membekas di hatinya. Mengagumi Ciel bukan hanya tentang fisiknya yang sempurna, namun semuanya. Desakan kuat yang menggelegak di hatinya membuat Sebastian melayangkan kecupan sayang di dahi si muda.

"_I love you_," desisnya.

"Ya. _Love you too_," jawab Ciel sambil mengalihkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. Akhir-akhir ini tingkah Sebastian makin manis saja. Membuat wajahnya cepat panas. Selagi mencoba mengalihkan wajahnya kembali ke jendela, Ciel menangkap sesuatu yang luar biasa mendarat di atas kaca spion. Sebuah kepingan putih. _Orb_ safirnya mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit. Perbatasan atap memang membuat penglihatannya terbatas, namun keping putih serupa yang jatuh lebih banyak dari langit membuat senyumnya terkembang.

"Sebastian, lihat! _Snowflakes_! _White_ _Christmas_!" seru Ciel dengan wajah riang. Lagaknya sudah seperti kanak-kanak yang baru melihat karnaval saja. Tapi justru itulah yang membuat Sebastian tersenyum lembut saat ini. Melihat senyum Sebastian saat dirinya berbalik, Ciel pun teringat sesuatu yang membuat merah kembali terbayang di kedua pipinya.

"Hei, Sebastian!" ujarnya.

"Hm?"

"_Merry_ _Christmas_."

Entah siapa yang memulai terlebih dulu, mereka kembali terlarut dalam sebuah ciuman hangat.

Berciuman di mobil, di malam Natal pertama mereka, dalam balutan _white_ _Christmas_ di mana salju-salju putih bertabur... Ciel mencatat dalam hati bahwa ini ciuman paling romantis yang pernah mereka lakukan sejauh ini.

**XXX**

"Sebastian, teh?"

Sebastian yang tengah duduk di depan perapian sambil melemparkan potongan-potongan kayu ke sana menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Dia mendongak dan mendapati Ciel berdiri menjulang di sampingnya. Pemuda berambut _grayish _itu berlutut, menyejajarkan diri dengan Sebastian sembari menyodorkan secangkir teh. Uapnya yang mengepul menyebarkan aroma jahe yang menyegarkan di seantero ruang keluarga mereka.

"Hm… pasti sedap," ujar Sebastian seraya mengambil cangkir yang disodorkan Ciel dan membauinya sebelum menyeruputnya setengah. Kedua matanya tampak cemerlang seketika.

"Aku mencampur teh _black tea_ dengan air jahe supaya tubuh terasa hangat karena dua-duanya memiliki rasa pekat," jelas Ciel sambil meletakkan nampan bawaannya di karpet tak jauh dari mereka. Masih ada secangkir teh bagiannya dan sepiring _ginger bread_ buatan Sebastian dan Jonah tadi sore. Tadi mereka membuatnya untuk dibawa ke rumah Tanaka.

"Terima kasih, ini nikmat sekali," puji Sebastian sebelum menyeruput habis semuanya.

"Hei! Apa mulutmu tak panas?" tanya si muda sambil mengambil cangkir Sebastian yang telah kosong dan menaruhnya di nampan.

"_Don't_ _mind_. Kau tahu? Kalau untuk tehmu, secangkir itu kurang," sahut Sebastian.

"Jadi kau mau lagi?" tanya Ciel sambil mengangkat cangkir miliknya.

"Tapi panas…," rajuk Sebastian. Lagaknya sudah seperti bocah minta permen saja.

"Kau pasti mau bilang ingin mencicipinya dari mulutku saja, kan?" kedua mata Ciel menyipit curiga.

"Ahaha, kau memang paling mengerti aku ya, _Prince_!" Sebastian terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban Ciel. Namun pria itu berhenti tertawa ketika Ciel menyeruput tehnya kemudian menghampirinya. Sebastian sedikit terkejut ketika pemuda mungil itu menjatuhkan diri di pangkuannya. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut penuh tanda tanya. Apa yang mau dilakukan kekasihnya itu, ya?

Kedua matanya langsung terbelalak ketika Ciel menangkap pipinya dan menempelkan kedua bibir tipisnya di atas bibir si _raven_ tanpa diminta. Sebastian merasakan teh jahe merembes di permukaan bibirnya. Meski sempat syok dengan kelakuan Ciel yang di luar kebiasaan, Sebastian lebih memilih untuk menikmatinya saja. Pria itu menekan belakang kepala Ciel, memagut bibir mungil itu dengan penuh gairah.

Ada sensasi menyegarkan ketika teh dengan rasa jahe itu tumpah ruah di dalam mulutnya. Ciel tak mungkin menahan cairan itu lebih lama dalam mulutnya sementara bibirnya diserang dengan cumbuan bertubi-tubi, kan? Cairan coklat menetes di kedua ujung bibir dan turun ke dagu ketika kedua lidah mereka berdansa. Namun sepertinya itu sama sekali tak membuat keduanya terganggu.

Hanya satu hal yang bisa membuat mereka berhenti. Oksigen. Sialnya, mungkin ini sudah waktunya.

Keduanya terengah ketika memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri. Sebastian yang lebih dulu pulih, hanya menatap pahatan sempurna yang ada di hadapannya dengan makna begitu dalam. Ada sejuta cinta di kedua manik darah itu ketika memandang wajah merona sang pujaan hati. Ada pula bayang-bayang kekhawatiran di dua kelereng merah itu ketika menatap engahan napas sang kekasih.

Ah… betapa dia mencintai pemuda di pangkuannya ini.

"Terima kasih untuk tehnya. Manis sekali," ucapnya tulus.

"Apanya dari jahe yang manis, bodoh?!" omel Ciel dengan gaya marahnya yang imut. Bagaimana tidak? Dia memaki dengan wajah semerah esens _cherry_. Tak heran kalau Sebastian malah terpingkal dibuatnya.

"Haha, habis kelakuanmu manis, sih! Ada apa, hm?" tanya Sebastian sambil menyingkirkan poni Ciel yang melekat di dahi.

"Kau tak suka?" pemuda itu malah balik bertanya dengan wajah _innocent_.

"_What the hell_? Aku sudah menunggumu jadi seagresif ini sejak lama, tahu!" Sebastian mencubit hidung Ciel dengan gemas.

"Semangat Natal? Hohoho," jawab Ciel sebelum akhirnya tergelak. Sebastian ikut tertawa juga.

"Haha! Kau jadi seperti Tanaka," katanya.

"Itu Santa, bodoh!" protes Ciel.

"Oh…! Tuan Santa!" Sebastian menepuk tangannya sekali, berlagak menyadari sesuatu. Tak lama seringai jahilnya keluar. "Mana hadiahku?"

"Hiih! Hadiah itu hanya untuk anak baik dan kau… _bad boy_!" Ciel menyipitkan mata sambil menunjuk hidung Sebastian. Lagaknya sudah seperti seorang guru yang sedang menunjuk muridnya untuk menjalani detensi.

"Oh, ya? Memangnya apa yang membuatku jadi _bad boy_ di matamu, Tuan Santa?" tanya Sebastian sambil menyusuri leher Ciel yang terekspos dengan ujung hidungnya. Napas hangat yang membayang di kulit telanjangnya, membuat Ciel tanpa sadar menutup kedua matanya. Embusan dan gesekan lembut di kulit lehernya menyebarkan sensasi yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding. Kedua belah bibirnya terkatup, mencoba menahan desahan yang mendesak keluar dari tenggorokannya saat ini. Dia tahu Sebastian sedang mempermainkannya.

Meski berhasil tak mengeluarkan suara, ternyata tubuhnya mengkhianatinya. Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, memberi akses pada Sebastian untuk menjelajahi leher jenjangnya dengan lebih leluasa. Sekilas Ciel bisa merasakan sebuah seringai mengembang di permukaan kulit pucatnya sebelum napas hangat itu menjauh. Ciel membuka kedua matanya dan menoleh cepat ke arah sang _raven_ dengan tatapan membunuh.

Sebastian sialan!

"Merindukanku?" goda Sebastian sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya. Ciel memutar kedua bola matanya. Mulai lagi penyakit narsisnya….

"Eh!" tanpa Ciel sadari, Sebastian memeluk pinggangnya dan menggulirkan tubuh mereka di atas karpet.

_BLUK!_

Ciel mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya ketika mendapati dirinya telah terbaring di atas permadani Persia berwarna karmin dengan Sebastian di atasnya. Meski tetap menjaga agar berat tubuhnya tak membebani si muda, posisi Sebastian saat ini cukup ampuh untuk membuat tubuh Ciel terkunci.

"Oh, menyingkirlah! Aku tak mau melakukan itu di sini lagi, oke?!" ancam Ciel sambil memukul dada bidang Sebastian. Tidak terlalu keras, namun tidak juga pelan. Setidaknya berhasil membuat Sebastian mengeluarkan suara 'auch' meski tak berhasil menyingkirkan tubuhnya sama sekali.

"Tadi kau bilang aku ini _bad_ _boy_, hm?" tanya Sebastian sambil menangkap tangan Ciel yang tadi memukul dadanya dan mengeluarkan seringai jahil andalannya. "_Well_, kurasa aku memang seorang _bad boy_ karena…."

Sebastian menggantung ucapannya sambil mengumbar senyum manis yang mencurigakan. Ciel menelan ludah ketika Sebastian merunduk dan berbisik seduktif di telinganya.

"… aku me-_rape_ Santa!"

**XXX  
><strong>

Sebastian memeluk tubuh mungil di sebelahnya dengan _gesture_ protektif. Sesekali dia mendaratkan ciuman di permukaan kulit lembab sang kekasih yang sudah terserang kantuk akut.

"Oh, Sebastian… berhenti menggangguku…," pemuda dalam pelukannya, Ciel, mengendikkan bahu kirinya yang baru saja dikunjungi oleh bibir basah Sebastian. Pemuda itu menyamankan kepalanya di bantal sambil bergumam, "Tidurlah…."

"Tidurlah menghadap sini, jadi aku bisa melihat wajahmu," pinta Sebastian sambil mengguncang bahu Ciel yang sejak tadi berbaring miring membelakanginya.

"_Just… shut up_…," gumam si muda dengan suara seperti orang berkumur sebelum keheningan kembali menyergap mereka.

"Ciel…," Sebastian kembali menggugah bahu Ciel, namun sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar telah jatuh ke alam mimpi. Tak merespon. Tak bergerak. Hanya suara dengkur lembut yang menjawab panggilannya. Haa… pria itu mendesah sambil beringsut duduk.

Bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil menyapu poninya ke belakang, dua _crimson_-nya bergulir ke jam digital yang bertengger di atas meja kopi tepat di sebelah kirinya. Tertulis 03.02 di sana. Setelah itu dia berbalik kembali ke sang kekasih dan mengusap rambut kelabu itu dengan sayang. Wajar saja bila Ciel lebih memilih tidur. Hanya tinggal beberapa jam sebelum Jonah menelepon mereka tak henti-henti di pagi hari untuk membuka kado Natal bersama-sama. Sebastian tertawa kecil saat menyadari bahwa pikirannya barusan pasti akan terbukti.

Gadis pandai nan bawel satu itu….

Mm… dan bicara soal telepon….

Sebastian menoleh lagi ke arah meja kopi dan mendapati ponselnya terbujur damai di sebelah jam digital. Pria itu menjulurkan tangan kirinya yang bebas untuk mengambil benda itu. Tadi, saat sedang bercinta dengan Ciel, ponselnya berdering beberapa kali. Dering itu bukan dering telepon yang dia set untuk keluarga dan kerabat dekatnya, jadi dia tak terlalu khawatir untuk mengabaikannya.

Tapi sekarang dia senggang. Ciel juga sudah tidur. Tampaknya pemuda itu juga sudah terlalu lelah untuk menginterogasi dirinya tentang siapa yang ngotot meneleponnya tengah malam begitu.

Oh, yeah! Memangnya Ciel peduli?

Sebastian mengangkat alis kiri ketika menatap layar ponselnya yang bertuliskan '6 _Missed_ _Calls'_. _Well_, untuk seseorang yang menelepon hampir jam 1 dini hari, dia benar-benar ngotot. Saat membukanya, Sebastian hanya mendapati jajaran nomor yang tidak dia kenal. Hm, sepertinya bukan nomor seseorang yang dia simpan dalam kontak.

Ternyata selain mencoba menelepon, nomor itu juga mengirim sebuah pesan. Mungkin karena teleponnya tak jua diangkat. Isinya sungguh membuat Sebastian menyesal membukanya.

_**Selamat Natal, Luv. Dan… selamat tidur juga jika kau memang sudah terlelap.**_

_**PS: Ini nomorku. Love, Vicky**_

Oh, _well_! Sepertinya Vicky justru membuatnya tak bisa tidur.

**XXX**

**IN THE MORNING**

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Aku ingin mengejar cita-citaku."_

"_Jangan pergi!"_

"_Aku harus! Aku tak bisa terus berada di sini."_

"_Kau tak harus pergi!"_

"_Jangan egois! Aku akan pergi ke manapun aku mau dan kau tak bisa menghentikanku!"_

"_Kau bilang kau mencintaiku! Apa itu tak bisa jadi alasanmu untuk tinggal?"_

"…_."_

"_Please…."_

"_Sorry."_

Sebastian membuka kedua matanya tiba-tiba. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Hal pertama yang dirasakannya adalah kehangatan dari tubuh dalam pelukannya. Dua _crimson_-nya memantulkan helai-helai lembut berwarna kelabu mengkilap milik orang yang tengah dia peluk dan itu membuat kedua matanya membulat seperti mangkok.

"Oh, _shit_!" refleks, pria itu melepas lilitan tangannya di pinggang sang empunya _silver_ dan terlonjak bangun. Menjauh dari tubuh hangat itu karena berpikir bahwa dia….

"_God_…," desisnya ketika sadar bahwa sosok di sebelahnya adalah Ciel. Rambutnya terlihat lebih terang lantaran pantulan cahaya lampu. Pria itu menyisir poninya ke belakang, merasakan pelipisnya sedikit basah oleh bulir keringat saat dia melakukannya, namun dia mendesah lega.

"Ada apa?" pria tiga puluh tahun itu menoleh ke kanan saat mendengar suara serak dari arah sana. Ciel mengintipnya dari bahu dengan wajah penuh kantuk. Kedua matanya menyipit, masih mencoba beradaptasi untuk menyerap cahaya di sekitarnya dan fokus memantulkan sosok Sebastian.

"Ah! Aku membangunkanmu, ya? Maaf," sesal Sebastian sambil kembali berbaring dan mengusap rambut Ciel dengan sayang. Ciel merasakan getaran di sepanjang tulang punggungnya saat napas Sebastian menabrak bahunya. Belum lagi dada bidangnya yang menyentuh punggung telanjangnya dan… ah, kenapa Sebastian selalu berhasil membuatnya begini? Selalu terasa seperti disentuh pertama kali.

Wajahnya yang menghangat membuat pemuda itu kehilangan kantuknya sama sekali.

"Kau menarik tanganmu dariku tiba-tiba. Mengagetkan tahu!" jawab Ciel galak. Dia tahu Sebastian akan menggodanya, makanya dia bersikap defensif. Kekasih mesumnya itu pasti akan berkata 'kau pasti bangun karena merindukanku' atau 'bilang saja kalau kau ingin kupeluk bla, bla, bla….'

Alih-alih menggodanya seperti yang baru saja dia pikirkan, Sebastian malah diam. Dengan kening berkerut Ciel pun berbalik agar dapat melihat wajah Sebastian lebih jelas. Pria itu tersenyum penuh penyesalan sambil berkata, "Hanya mimpi buruk. Maaf."

"Jangan sering-sering bilang maaf dengan wajah seperti itu, ah! Kau membuatku takut," Ciel bangkit duduk sambil menggetarkan kedua bahunya, memberi _gesture_ layaknya orang merinding, dan itu berhasil membuat Sebastian terbahak. Sebastian mendongak ke arah Ciel dengan kepala bertumpu pada satu tangan sementara tangan satu lagi mengusap pipi lembut sang _cerulean_ dengan sayang.

"Kau memang yang terbaik," desisnya pelan. "Kau hal terindah yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku."

"Roman picisan," sahut Ciel. Pernyataan singkat itu membuat salah satu alis Sebastian naik. Terutama ketika Ciel menunduk untuk menyetarakan wajah mereka berdua. "Kurasa itu sangat kau dan… _I_ _love_ _it_."

Kedua mata Sebastian terbelalak lebar ketika Ciel menempelkan kedua belah bibir mereka. Mengajaknya menikmati pagi dengan sebuah ciuman hangat. Pria itu rileks seketika dan tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Dia tahu Ciel juga melakukannya.

Kedua mata mereka bersirobok sejenak, saling berbagi pancaran penuh cinta sebelum Ciel menutup mata dan memiringkan kepala untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sebastian melakukan hal yang sama. Tangannya yang bebas kini menelusup di helai-helai kelabu Ciel dan menekan kepala pemuda itu ke arahnya.

Sebastian semakin rileks ketika lidahnya berhasil menyusup ke dalam rongga basah Ciel dan merasai semua hal yang ada di sana. Jahe, catat Sebastian. Seperti yang Ciel katakan, jahe membuat mereka hangat. Memang. Tapi Ciel rasa jahe….

… benar-benar membuat hatinya hangat dan tenteram.

Saat ciuman mereka berakhir, Sebastian menarik Ciel dalam pelukannya. Melilit tubuh mungil itu dengan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Tadinya Ciel mau protes karena posisi mereka saat ini sungguh tak menyenangkan untuk berpelukan. Punggungnya sakit karena harus merunduk dan ketatnya tangan Sebastian di lingkar tubuhnya memperparah semuanya. Namun makian yang sudah dia siapkan tertahan di ujung bibir ketika Sebastian berbisik, "Jangan pergi…."

Ciel mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Bingung. Memangnya dia mau pergi ke mana? Namun pemuda itu memilih untuk membalas pelukan Sebastian dan mengusap punggung telanjang pria itu dengan lembut.

"Tidak akan," bisiknya lembut. Ciel tak mengerti apa yang membuat Sebastian bersikap begini. Bersangkutan dengan mimpinyakah? Entahlah. Ciel yakin pria itu akan menceritakannya nanti.

Mereka pun terus berada dalam posisi seperti itu untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin sampai Ciel merasa tak sanggup menahan sakit di punggungnya. Di luar dari itu semua, pemuda itu tersenyum saat berpikir bahwa ini adalah pagi Natal yang sempurna.

Kesyahduan yang tengah mereka rasakan terinterupsi oleh dering ponsel di meja Sebastian. Noel. Sudah bisa dipastikan itu telepon dari salah satu anggota keluarga atau teman dekat mereka. Pria itu memutuskan untuk melepas Ciel dari kungkungannya dan menyeringai pada si muda.

"Pasti Jojo," ucapnya yakin. Dia beringsut untuk meraih ponsel hitamnya di atas meja kopi dan memberi Ciel senyum penuh kemenangan ketika melihat nomor Lau di layar. Ciel memutar kedua bola matanya, tapi tak urung tersenyum juga. _Well_, setidaknya sebelum Sebastian memekik, "Oh, _geez_! Ini video _call_!"

"_Damn_! Mana kausku?" tanya Ciel sambil merabai permukaan ranjang di sekitarnya.

"Kurasa di dekat perapian," jawab Sebastian.

"Kau juga! Pakai bajumu sebelum mengangkatnya!" omel Ciel sambil melilitkan selimut di tubuhnya dan beringsut ke tepian ranjang. Wajahnya memerah lantaran selimut yang dia monopoli sendiri untuk melilit tubuhnya membuat tubuh Sebastian terekspos utuh. Telepon Jonah dan pemandangan sang kekasih yang menggoda iman tersebut membuat pemuda itu melupakan nyeri di tubuh bagian bawahnya ketika beringsut tadi.

"Oke, oke!" Sebastian pun ikut turun dari ranjang, meletakkan ponselnya yang masih menjerit-jerit tak sopan di atas sprei yang berantakan, dan meraih _boxer_ dan kausnya yang menggelepar tak jauh dari ranjang.

Tak ingin kedapatan memerhatikan otot-otot punggung Sebastian yang berkontraksi saat pria itu mengenakan kausnya, Ciel pun bergegas keluar dari kamar menuju ruang keluarga.

Setengah jam kemudian….

"Fiuh… aku baru tahu ada bocah sebawel itu…," Sebastian menghela napas lega sembari meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja samping sofa ruang keluarga. Ciel terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Sebastian.

"Tapi dia manis," belanya sambil menyandarkan kepala di bahu sang suami.

"Mungkin. Kalau dia TIDAK mirip Ronald," balas Sebastian malas. Ciel kembali terkekeh.

_Well_, selama setengah jam tadi mereka berdua dimarahi dan dinasehati macam-macam oleh Jonah. Mulai dari protesnya karena ditinggal begitu saja di rumah Tanaka, menegur mereka yang bangun siang hingga dia tak bisa membuka kado tepat waktu (anak itu bersikeras untuk membuka hadiah-hadiah Natalnya bersama Sebastian dan Ciel), juga memarahi mereka karena terlalu lama mengangkat telepon.

Dan satu lagi. Dia juga mempertanyakan kenapa _Mommy_ _Daddy_-nya yang menghubunginya terlebih dulu, daripada mereka berdua. Saat itu Sebastian langsung berbisik pada Ciel dan bekata, 'Bukannya itu bagus? Heran deh anak satu itu!' dan Ciel terkekeh sambil menutup mulutnya. Aksi keduanya memancing protes gadis di layar ponsel Sebastian dan mereka kembali diceramahi.

Tapi harus diakui putri Knox itu menyemarakkan pagi Natal mereka meski hanya lewat video _call_. Kerucutan mulutnya itu lho….

"Sebaiknya kita segera bersiap-siap ke rumah Tanaka. Aku tak mau diceramahi Jojo saat sampai di sana," Sebastian menepuk pelan lutut Ciel, membuat pemuda mungil yang tengah bersandar di bahunya itu kembali duduk tegak.

"Oh, ayolah… dia lucu kalau sedang bersikap sok tua," ujar Ciel sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Pria itu berdiri menghadap Ciel sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Menurutmu. Bagiku seperti diceramahi Ron," pria itu memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. Ciel tertawa renyah.

"Oke, oke. Aku mengerti," sahut si muda di sela-sela tawanya sambil ikut berdiri. Melihat Ciel tertawa begitu lepas, mau tak mau Sebastian tersenyum juga. Pria itu menyingkirkan helai _grayish_ di dahi sang kekasih dan mengecupnya.

"Aku mau mandi. Mau mandi berdua?" tanya Sebastian sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Tidak. Terima kasih!" tolak Ciel sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. _Deathglare_ yang dia berikan malah membuat Sebastian tergelak.

"Haha. Oke, oke. Aku duluan, ya. Kau juga segera bersiap-siap sana," Sebastian mengusap lengan Ciel lembut. Begitu menerima anggukan dari Ciel, pria itu tersenyum dan memberi kecupan singkat di pipi sang pemuda sebelum beranjak menuju kamarnya. Ciel mengikuti jejak sang _raven_ dengan mata.

"Yakin tidak mau ikut?" tanya Sebastian sambil mengerling nakal sesaat sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya. Ciel langsung mengalihkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas sambil menggerutu.

"Idiot!"

Kata-katanya disambut oleh tawa membahana yang langsung teredam ketika pintu kamar Sebastian tertutup.

"Dasar!" Ciel menghela napasnya kuat-kuat sebelum memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Baru saja hendak meninggalkan tempatnya berpijak, '_Jingle_ _Bells_' menghentikan langkahnya. _Ringtone_ Sebastian. Ini sama dengan _ringtone_ yang menyemarakkan kegiatan mereka semalam.

Jangan-jangan dari orang yang sama...

Ciel mengangkat _gadget_ hitam itu dari atas meja dan memerhatikan layarnya dengan seksama. Salah satu alisnya terangkat ketika melihat jajaran nomor asing di sana. Mengangkat bahu, pemuda itu pun menekan tombol terima dan menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya. Baru saja hendak membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan halo, suara merdu seorang wanita menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"_Morning, Luv. Merry Christmas._"

**.**

**.**

**TBC  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READ AND REVIEWS, GUYS!<br>**

**My, Ow!**


	9. The Chef, Tea Boy, & Their Morning Talk

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers**

**AU/Sho-ai/Yaoi/Adult Theme/No-Lemon**

**OC and Nelo appearance**

**Mungkin typo karena saya ngantuk parah. Nggak sanggup ngecek lagi, haha!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to:<strong>

**Blackcat146,**GZBWY**,Devi Mich Phantomhive,**fetwelve**,yukiann,**umichaelis**,Sunday Shu,**Adelia-chan**,MitsuKouFudo Arikuchiki,**ukkychan**,Anisa Phantomhive,**Raiko**,Guest,**Noir-Alvarez**,Lee Kibum,**ChickenKID**,gia,**Miyamoto Arufina-Jung Hye Ra**,earl rian,**anderea**,huangangelin,**bayu**,CermePhinaaa,**Invicible**,Ecung,**RahayuYutakai**,deerpop,**sesang exo jho neun hyorin**,name,**the forgotten**,HakuneAn,**tesahachi**,Nam Min Seul,**dew**,Guest,**Asahi Fuyu**, tos see baa,**Cho Min Ra

**THANKS FOR YOUR READ AND REVIEWS, GUYS!**

**THANKS FOR FAVS AND FOLLOWS, TOO~~!**

**Maaf tidak bisa sy balas satu-persatu.**

**Pasti sangat menakjubkan kalau sy bisa mendapatkan review dari kalian lagi. Mengingat berapa lama sy menelantarkan fic ini….**

**ENJOY, Please!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>

**THE CHEF, TEA BOY, & THEIR MORNING TALK**

**XXX**

"_Morning, Luv. Merry Christmas_."

Dahi Ciel berkernyit. Dia tahu suara ini. Dia tahu siapa _pemilik_ suara ini.

"Oh, maaf. Anda pasti ingin bicara dengan Sebastian. Dia sedang mandi," jawab Ciel dengan nada sekasual mungkin. Pura-pura tidak tahu….

"Ah, jadi kau bukan dia…," sahut suara di seberang dengan nada sedikit kecewa. Ciel memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Iya, sayang sekali bukan. Apa Anda mau meninggalkan pesan? Biar kusampaikan saat dia selesai –_Vicky_," tawar Ciel seraya menambahkan nama wanita itu dalam hati. Dia ingin pembicaraan ini cepat berakhir.

"Oh, ya sudah. Bilang pada majikanmu kalau aku, Victoria Queen, meneleponnya. Lalu, kuingatkan padamu. Mengangkat ponsel majikanmu itu bukan hal yang baik. Itu benda _privacy_, tapi aku tak akan mengadukanmu, kok. Tenang saja…," tanpa sadar Ciel mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponsel. Mulai jengkel karena praduga Vicky yang jauh dari kebenaran.

Seenaknya!

Baru saja kedua belah bibirnya membuka hendak memberi sedikit pencerahan….

_TUT! TUT! TUT!_

Ciel memisahkan ponsel itu dari telinganya dan memandanginya dengan syok. Hei, seingatnya wanita ini bersikap sangat sopan saat mengembalikan Jonah padanya. Kenapa sekarang jadi menyebalkan begini? Seenaknya bilang dia pembantu dan memutuskan sambungan telepon sebelum dia selesai bicara. Mengucapkan salam pun tidak! Apa ini benar-benar Victoria Queen yang dia temui di studio beberapa waktu yang lalu?

"Kenapa kau mematung disitu, _Darl_?" Sebastian memeluk pinggang Ciel dari belakang. Pria itu mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pelipis Ciel sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa pemuda itu tak merespon karena dia tengah memelototi ponsel di tangannya dengan tatapan membunuh. Ponsel miliknya, pula.

"Jadi sekarang ponsel itu lebih menarik dari pemiliknya, hm?" bisik Sebastian dengan nada menggoda. Merasakan embusan napas di telinga kanannya (salah satu area sensitifnya, asal kau tahu!), akhirnya Ciel pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel menuju asal suara hanya untuk mendapati bibirnya dikunci dengan ciuman lembut. Ciel mendapati tubuhnya rileks ketika ciuman itu berakhir. Harum sabun yang menguar dari seluruh tubuh kekasihnya juga membantunya tenang. Kejengkelannya langsung menguap.

"Ada apa dengan ini?" tanya Sebastian sambil mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Ciel dan membuka layarnya yang terkunci.

"Vicky menelepon. Dia bilang, '_Morning, Luv_! _Merry Christmas_!'" sahut Ciel dengan nada dibuat-buat untuk kalimat dalam tanda kutip. Pergerakan jari Sebastian di atas layar ponselnya terhenti.

"Serius?" tanya Sebastian. Dia mengabaikan ponselnya sejenak dan memberi perhatian kembali pada Ciel.

"Heh! Kelihatannya _excited_ sekali," ujar Ciel sambil menyeringai. Sesekali dia ingin menggoda Sebastian juga. Tapi Sebastian menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau cemburu?" tak ada nada menggoda yang biasa pada suara Sebastian. Ciel bahkan menangkap kecemasan yang kental dari suara dan tatapan mata pria itu. Sepertinya masalah kembalinya Vicky sangat menganggunya. Ciel jadi sedikit menyesal karena malah menggodanya.

Pemuda itu membalik tubuhnya hingga mereka kini berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Dia mengambil alih ponsel di tangan Sebastian dan melempar benda itu ke sofa tak jauh dari mereka. Sebastian tampak sedikit terkejut, namun dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Lagipula benda itu telah mendarat dengan aman di tempat duduk empuk mereka.

"Sebastian, tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, oke? Aku tidak marah padamu atau cemburu pada Vicky," Ciel membelai pipi Sebastian sambil menawarkan senyuman hangat. Sebastian menangkap pergelangan tangan Ciel dan menciumnya.

"Tapi tadi kau terlihat sangat marah," gumamnya. Kalau saja ini bukan situasi serius, mungkin Ciel akan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sebastian terlihat seperti bocah yang ketakutan saat menunggu hukuman karena melakukan kesalahan. Namun Ciel tahu, ini bukan saatnya untuk itu. Mereka harus meluruskan masalah ini sebelum semuanya terulur panjang dan menjadi benang kusut.

"Aku bukan marah karena cemburu. Kau tahu, _ex_-mu itu sedikit menyebalkan dan tadi dia membuatku agak kesal. Itu saja," jelas Ciel. Safir pemuda itu menelisik jauh melalui manik darah Sebastian dan berkata, "aku percaya padamu, Sebastian."

Ciel tersenyum hangat saat melihat kedua _ruby_ Sebastian membulat sebelum akhirnya membalas senyumannya dengan cengiran lebar khasnya.

"_I love you_, Ciel Phantomhive! _So, soo…, much_!" ucap Sebastian sambil membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya sekali lagi.

"_Love you, too_…," balas Ciel sebelum Sebastian memagut bibirnya dalam ciuman lembut.

'_Geez_… tidak bisakah mereka tidak mengakhiri segalanya dengan ciuman?' mungkin itu yang ada dalam pikiran Nelo sang kucing manis *uhuk* saat menatap bosan kedua majikannya dari atas rak buku. Biasanya dia tak keberatan melihat kedua majikannya saling menebar cinta. Hah! Jangankan ciuman! Yang lebih pun dia suka. Tapi tidak sekarang. Sepagi ini mereka sudah mengaktifkan _yaoi alert_-nya. _Bloody hell_! Dia juga butuh tidur setelah hampir semalaman mengintip apa yang mereka berdua lakukan!

Oops!

Tolong abaikan bagian itu.

Kucing abu-abu itu menguap lebar dan meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya sebelum melompat ke lantai. Gumpalan bulu itu memutuskan untuk naik ke sofa dan menyamankan diri di sana. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan kaki depannya dan melihat _scene_ yang dilakukan majikannya dalam hening.

Kadang dia merasa kedua _master_-nya ini membuat rumah mereka seperti rumah penyihir di dalam dongeng Hansel dan Gretel. Manis dan penuh gula-gula. Sayangnya kucing tidak suka makanan manis. _Felis_ lebih suka sesuatu yang amis. _Well_, _sponge cake_ Sebastian adalah pengecualian karena itu mengandung banyak telur yang _yummy_! Tapi Nelo jelas menyukai kedua majikannya dan 'kemanisan' yang mereka ciptakan di dalam rumah ini. Dia juga menyukai gadis kecil manis itu.

Oh! Kalau kalian bertanya-tanya darimana dia tahu tentang Hansel dan Gretel, itu karena dia sering mencuri dengar saat Ciel membacakan cerita sebelum tidur untuk Jonah. Kelihatannya penghuni rumah ini tak ada yang sadar bahwa mereka memelihara makhluk berintelegensi sangat tinggi.

"_Well_, kurasa aku harus segera mandi sebelum Jonah mengoceh lagi," ujar Ciel saat ciuman mereka berakhir. Pemuda itu mencengkeram lengan kekar Sebastian yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya dan mencoba melepasnya perlahan-lahan. Mengetahui niat Ciel, Sebastian malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan menariknya mendekat. Membuat jarak mereka hanya sebatas kain dengan kain.

"Aku tak keberatan mendengar ocehannya kalau itu berarti mendekapmu lebih lama," goda Sebastian dengan seringai yang memamerkan gigi-gigi putih rasa _mint_-nya. Ciel tergelak pelan sebelum menepuk pipi Sebastian dengan lembut.

"Aku senang kau kembali seperti semula, Mr. _Great Teaser_! Sekarang, tolong lepaskan aku! Kalau kau menahanku lebih lama, bau badanku akan menempel padamu dan kau harus mandi lagi," ancam Ciel sambil menahan senyum. Pemuda itu kembali tergelak saat Sebastian membenamkan hidung di ceruk lehernya sambil mengendus-endus.

"Hm… sudah pasti bau ini akan menempel padaku. Tapi aku tak keberatan mandi lagi bersamamu, _Prince_…," sahut Sebastian sambil mengerling nakal. Ciel memutar kedua bola matanya sambil mendorong pelan wajah tampan suaminya. Meski begitu senyum tipis tertahan tak lekang dari wajah _baby face_-nya.

Senyum mesum Sebastian berganti menjadi senyuman lembut saat melihat wajah _adorable_ di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi berpikir tentang betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki pasangan hidup seperti Ciel. Dia bersyukur Vicky pergi. Vicky tak pernah membuatnya sebahagia ini. _Hell_, Ciel membuatnya malu menyebut perasaannya pada Vicky dahulu sebagai cinta. Karena perasaannya dulu tak ada apa-apanya dibanding jentik-jentik hangat yang selalu dia rasakan di hatinya saat berada dekat dengan Ciel.

'Aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi dariku, Ciel!' batin Sebastian saat memeluk Ciel erat-erat dan membenamkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda yang lebih pendek tersebut. Ciel yang menyadari bahwa pelukan Sebastian kali ini berbeda dari pelukan main-main sebelumnya, balas memeluk Sebastian. Pemuda 23 tahun itu menutup kedua matanya dan menikmati wangi _cologne_ yang menguar dari tubuh pria berambut hitam tersebut. Kedua _azure_-nya membuka saat –akhirnya!- Sebastian melepasnya.

"_Well_, setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, aku tak mau mendengar ocehan sok tua Jojo. Mandi sana!" ujar Sebastian sambil menyentil pelan hidung Ciel.

"Tsk, kan kau yang menahanku di sini, bodoh!" protes Ciel sambil mengelus hidungnya. Cibiran bibir pemuda itu malah membuat Sebastian terkekeh.

"Makanya, berhenti membuatku gemas, _Cutie_…," Sebastian mengacak pelan rambut Ciel sebelum mendaratkan kecupan ringan di dahi pemuda itu.

"Aku sedang cemberut tahu! Dan jangan panggil aku _cutie_! Aku bukan wanita ataupun kucingmu!"

"Nah! Karena itulah kau menggemaskan, _Cu~tie~~_," Ciel memutar kedua bola matanya. Meski begitu rona merah muda mulai berpendar di wajah porselennya. Sebastian menggunakan kesempatan itu menggodanya lagi. "Ayo sana mandi! Atau jangan-jangan… sebenarnya kau yang ingin lebih lama denganku, hm?"

"Yuck!" Ciel memeletkan lidahnya sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Sebastian menuju tangga. Sebastian tertawa. Saat Ciel menghilang ke lantai dua, Sebastian mengenyakkan pantatnya di sofa. Nelo yang terbangun dari tidur singkatnya akibat guncangan di sampingnya, mengeong.

"Hai, _Girl_! Kau di sini!" Sebastian mengangkat dan meletakkan kucing gendut itu di pangkuannya. Pria itu mengusap kepala binatang itu dengan sayang.

"Hei, apa kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Ciel tadi? Aku senang dia percaya padaku, tapi aku juga merasa sedikit hampa karena dia bilang dia sama sekali tidak cemburu. Menurutmu, apa artinya itu? Dia tidak cemburu karena dia mempercayaiku, atau dia memang tak perlu merasa cemburu? _Well_, aku lega karena dia tidak cemburu pada Vicky, tapi… kenapa dia tak pernah cemburu pada siapapun? Bukankah cemburu itu cerminan dari rasa cinta? Dia mencintaiku, kan?" racau Sebastian.

Oh, _poor_ Sebastian! Seandainya kau bisa membaca pikiran Ciel saat gadis-gadis di studio _Tasty Time_ ber-_fangirling_ padamu….

Nelo mengeong pelan sambil mengusap-usapkan hidung dan dagunya di tangan Sebastian. Itu yang selalu dia lakukan saat Sebastian ada dalam fase _curcol_. Dan itu selalu berhasil membuat _mood_ sang tuan terangkat.

"Haha! Terima kasih, _Cutie_!" Sebastian memberi garukan lembut di dagu betina itu sebagai hadiah.

'Oh, ternyata ini yang dimaksud Ciel dengan _'aku bukan kucingmu?'_' pikir Sebastian yang baru sadar akan kebiasaannya. Pria itu terkekeh pelan. Ternyata diam-diam Ciel jauh lebih perhatian daripada yang dia ketahui.

_FRUSH… FRUSH…._

"Kau memang psikiater paling ampuh di dunia, Nelo. Kau tahu itu, kan? Aku tahu kau selalu mendengarkan ucapanku, tapi Ciel menganggapku idiot karena bicara denganmu. Dia hanya tak mengerti bahwa kau ini nona kucing berintelegensi tinggi. Iya kan, Cantik?" Sebastian mengetuk pelan ujung hidung sang peliharaan tersayang sebelum meletakkan kembali binatang itu ke tempatnya semula. "_Well_, kurasa aku harus menyiapkan makananmu dulu sebelum berangkat."

Setelah berkata demikian, Sebastian bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan bergegas menuju dapur. Tak sadar bahwa sepasang kelereng biru mengikutinya hingga tubuhnya tertelan pintu dapur. Dua kelopak mata yang membalut kelereng sewarna bola bumi itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum sang empunya berkomentar singkat.

"_My Ow_…."

Yang kurang lebih berarti, '_Dia tahu aku jenius_….'

Saat itu juga Nelo semakin memuja pemiliknya.

**XXX**

Sebastian memarkir mobilnya tak jauh dari teras _mansion_ Tanaka yang megah. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru pria itu mematikan mesin Ferrari kesayangannya dan mencabut kunci mobil dari _slot_-nya. Penumpang di sebelahnya, Ciel, juga terlihat cekatan melepas _safe belt_-nya dan keluar dari mobil.

Jangan salahkan mereka kalau mereka terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah hampir sepuluh kali Jonah menelepon dari mereka masih di rumah hingga di jalan. Gadis itu tak henti-hentinya menanyakan kenapa batang hidung mereka belum muncul-muncul juga di kediaman Tanaka. Secara teknis gadis enam tahun itu meneror mereka! Bagusnya, Jonah tak lagi menelepon sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Mungkin akhirnya gadis kecil itu sadar bahwa untuk sampai ke rumah Tanaka, mereka butuh waktu.

"Fiuh! Semoga dia tak mengoceh lagi di dalam sana. Aku pening," ujar Sebastian begitu keluar dari mobil. Pria itu meluruskan jas dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jari sebelum melayangkan pandangan ke arah Ciel yang berdiri di sisi lain mobil dengan tatapan _hopeless_.

"Oh, ayolah! Mendengar ocehannya tidak seburuk itu," Ciel terkekeh pelan.

"Mm… saat dia mengoceh kau harus duduk di belakangnya dan tersenyum manis padaku. Itu baru namanya tidak buruk," jawab Sebastian sambil berjalan menghampiri Ciel.

"Jangan kejam begitu," sahut Ciel tanpa antusiasnya yang biasa. Pemuda favorit Sebastian itu tampak sedikit bergidik. Wajahnya yang selalu pucat pun kini terlihat memerah.

"Dingin?" tanya Sebastian sambil menyentuh pipi kiri Ciel dengan buku-buku jari tangannya yang tertutup sarung. Ciel mengangguk. _Geez_… hari ini cuaca terasa lebih ekstrim dari biasanya. Mantelnya bahkan meloloskan sedikit uap dingin ke dalam serat-serat kainnya, membuat sang pemakai merinding sesekali.

"Hah…," pemuda itu mengembuskan uap dingin dari hidung dan mulutnya saat dia mendesah lega. Kedua matanya tertutup, menikmati kunjungan tangan kanan Sebastian di pipinya. Kenapa tangan Sebastian terasa hangat?

"Kalau begitu, ayo lekas ke dalam," Sebastian mengusap lembut pipi Ciel beberapa kali, seolah ingin mengusir pergi rasa dingin di sana. Setelah itu dia menarik tangannya dari wajah Ciel dan ganti menggamit tangan mungil sang kekasih dalam telapak tangan besarnya. Ciel mengangguk sambil mengaitkan jari-jari mereka yang terbungkus _glove_ satu sama lain. Tanpa sadar dia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sebastian saat mereka berjalan beriringan menuju teras depan _mansion_ Tanaka.

"Aku bisa menghangatkanmu di dalam sana," tambah Sebastian sembari mengerling nakal. Dia terkekeh pelan saat warna merah mulai menjajah seluruh permukaan wajah Ciel. Kali ini jelas bukan karena cuaca dingin.

"Bo-bodoh!" omelnya sambil memukul lengan Sebastian. Sebastian tertawa keras sebelum menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ciel.

"_I love you too, Prince_," bisik sang _raven_ sambil memberi _Eskimo kiss_ untuk si _grayish_. Ciel memilih untuk menikmati _gesture_ lembut tersebut sambil mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya.

Oh… Sebastian tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari wajah pemuda di hadapannya itu. Bulu matanya yang lentik, hidungnya yang bangir, pipinya yang saat ini sewarna kulit persik, bibirnya yang ranum…

_My, my_… apa yang Sebastian lakukan hingga dia bisa mendapatkan malaikat ini sebagai teman hidupnya?

Uap-uap putih dari hidung mereka bersatu saat Sebastian mempendek jarak bibir mereka. Yah… di dalam sana nanti mereka belum tentu bisa begini. Iya, kan?

"Ayah! Kak Ciel! Sedang apa kalian di situ?" Sebastian buru-buru menjauhkan wajahnya dari Ciel dan memalingkan kepala empat puluh lima derajat ke kiri. Tepatnya ke arah teras. Ciel pun langsung membuka matanya saat mendengar suara cempreng yang familiar itu. Sambil tersenyum canggung, dia menarik tangannya keluar dari genggaman Sebastian perlahan-lahan. Berharap genggaman tangan mereka tadi tidak kelihatan oleh gadis cilik yang kini berdiri di tangga teras teratas dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Hello, Jonah! Maaf kami terlambat," Ciel menyapa gadis itu pertama kali seraya berjalan menuju teras. Pulih dari keterkejutannya, Sebastian pun mengikuti langkah Ciel.

"Hai, Jo! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" sapa Sebastian sambil tersenyum lebar padahal dirinya meringis dalam hati. Sejak kapan anak itu berdiri di situ? Gila! Jarak mereka tadi hanya terpaut sekitar lima meter saja. Apa saja yang dia lihat?

_My, my_….

"Itu kan pertanyaanku!" sahut Jonah sambil cemberut. Akhir-akhir ini dia sudah tak lagi rajin mengkoreksi Sebastian saat pria itu memanggilnya Jo atau Jojo. Mungkin lelah. "Kalian tadi ngapain sih? Kok Ayah dekat-dekat Kak Ciel begitu? Bukannya langsung masuk… Aku kan sudah menunggu kalian dari tadi tahu!"

"Mm… tadi Kak Ciel merasa ada debu yang masuk ke matanya, jadi aku membantu menyingkirkannya. Iya kan, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian pada Ciel. Kalau saja situasi mereka sedang tidak genting, rasanya Ciel ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal lantaran ekspresi komikal Sebastian. Pria itu jelas memberinya kode dengan membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Ciel sempat berpikir bahwa kedua bola mata dengan iris _carmine_ itu bakal keluar dari rongganya. _Well_, mengerling memang terlalu berbahaya saat ini. Mengingat sang investigator cilik berdiri tepat di hadapan mereka….

"Iya, tadi ada sesuatu masuk ke mataku. Jadi aku minta Sebastian meniupnya," sahut Ciel sambil mengusap mata kanan untuk mendukung jawabannya.

"Hoe… apa sekarang tidak apa-apa?" Jonah turun dari teras dan menghampiri Ciel dengan raut khawatir. Ciel jadi merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah membohongi gadis semanis itu.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, kok!" jawab Ciel.

"Siapa dulu yang menolongnya… Ayah!" seru Sebastian dengan bangga dan disambut sorakan mencemooh oleh Jonah. Sebastian tertawa dan mengacak rambut legam gadis muda itu dengan lembut.

"Haha! Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk ke rumah! Apa yang kau lakukan di luar, Jo? Tidak pakai mantel, pula!" ujar Sebastian sambil merengkuh bahu Jonah yang hanya berbalut _cardigan_ wol dan menuntun gadis cilik itu meniti tangga teras satu persatu. Ciel mengekor di belakang mereka.

"Mm… aku sudah menunggu kalian lamaa… sekali. Sampai bosan rasanya. Tapi aku tidak bosan lagi setelah tante cantik datang. Dia mengajakku bermain dan menemaniku. Tapi tiba-tiba aku ingin pipis dan sekembalinya dari toilet aku berpikir, 'Masa Ayah dan Kak Ciel belum sampai juga?'. Aku iseng-iseng saja pergi ke ruang tamu dan mengintip jendela. Eh, ternyata kalian sudah datang! Langsung saja aku keluar," jelas Jonah panjang lebar.

"Tadi aku sempat bingung. Kok kalian bergandengan tangan, sih? Tapi aku tahu di luar dingin, jadi kupikir kalian pasti kedinginan. Aku tidak. Hebat, kan aku! Kalian sih… membuatku menunggu lama di depan perapian," celoteh sang bocah.

Mendengar pernyataan Jonah, rona merah langsung menghiasi pipi dua orang dewasa yang ada di sana. Ciel tampak menggaruk belakang telinganya, sementara Sebastian menggaruk hidungnya. Bagusnya, sepertinya Jonah tak terlalu _aware_ dengan _tension_ yang ada di sekelilingnya. Namanya juga anak-anak.

Fiuh, syukurlah….

"Maaf ya sudah membuatmu menunggu lama," ujar Ciel seraya mengelus surai hitam keponakan Sebastian tersebut. Hitung-hitung sebagai pengalih perhatian agar pernyataan Jonah barusan tidak berubah menjadi pertanyaan.

"Hehe… yang penting sekarang kalian sudah datang. Aku jadi bisa membuka hadiah, deh! Yay! Papa dan mama mengirimi aku hadiah juga, lho!" celoteh Jonah sambil menggamit tangan Ciel dan Sebastian di masing-masing tangan mungilnya. Gadis cilik itu mengayun-ayun tangan mereka dengan penuh semangat. Saat melihat anak perempuan ber-_dress_ hijau itu bicara pada mereka, Ciel tak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali, '_Cuutee_~~'. Tak terasa, mereka bertiga sampai di depan pintu.

"Wah, kira-kira mereka mengirimimu apa, Jo? Gading gajah, taring harimau, atau kulit buaya?" tanya Sebastian sambil membuka pintu masuk ke dalam rumah. Meskipun _security mansion_ ini pasti sudah mengabari kepala pelayan atas kedatangannya, Sebastian tak pernah mau menjadi tamu di rumah ayahnya sendiri. Itu artinya tak perlu ada pelayan yang menyambutnya di teras, membukakan pintu untuknya, apalagi mengarahkannya ke ruangan yang harus dia tuju.

'_Well_, Jojo pasti memerlukan usaha yang sangat keras untuk membuka pintu kayu besar ini,' pikirnya. Sebagai apresiasi atas usaha si kecil untuk menjemput –atau lebih tepatnya mengomeli- mereka, Sebastian mengelus punggung tangan Jonah yang terasa sangat kecil dalam genggamannya. Meski terkadang dia mengeluarkan _bad comment_ pada anak sepupu dan sahabatnya itu, sesungguhnya di hatinya ada tempat istimewa untuk si sulung Knox tersebut.

"Tidak, Ayah! Papa dan mama tak mungkin memberiku hadiah seperti itu! Kita tidak boleh membunuh hewan liar hanya untuk mengambil gading, taring, ataupun kulitnya! Itu hal yang jahat. Sangat jahat!" bantah Jonah saat menjawab pertanyaan Sebastian. Sang _raven_ tersenyum simpul. Begitu-begitu, ternyata Ronald bisa juga mendidik anak.

"Betul! Membunuh hewan liar juga prilaku yang sangat tidak bertanggung jawab," tambah Ciel.

"Menebang pohon di hutan juga!"

"Haha, iya. Mencemari sungai juga!"

"Membuang sampah sembarangan…."

"Boros listrik…."

"Ah, iya! Kata mama itu bisa menyebabkan _light polar_, um…, _pole_, pol-," Jonah tampak berusaha mengingat. Keningnya berkerut dalam.

"_Light pollution_," bantu Ciel.

"Ah! Itu maksudku! Mama bilang di kota besar kita sulit melihat bintang karena _light pollution_. Di sini aku hanya melihat bintang dua kali. Di Sahara, aku bisa melihat bintang di mana-mana," jelas Jonah. Gadis cilik itu melepas tangan kedua _guardian_-nya dan membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"_My, my_! Kenapa aku merasa ada dalam komunitas pecinta alam?" komen Sebastian seraya terkekeh pelan. Ciel pun mengikuti jejaknya.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kalian tertawa. Aku bahkan tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Ayah," gumam Jonah sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Wajah bulatnya yang menyiratkan 'mereka berdua ini konyol sekali' justru membuat dua orang dewasa itu tertawa bersama-sama.

"Selamat datang Tuan Sebastian, Tuan Ciel," seorang pria setengah baya berdiri di perbatasan antara ruang tamu dan _hall_. Pria yang rambut depannya sedikit terkikis itu menunduk sopan pada masing-masing tuan muda.

"Hello, James!" sapa Sebastian pada _butler_ keluarga Tanaka tersebut. Pria ini sudah bekerja pada keluarganya sejak lama. Bahkan sebelum Sebastian lahir. Meskipun James selalu bersikap layaknya _butler_ dengan semua adab, peraturan, dan sikap kakunya, dia memperlakukan Sebastian dan Lau seperti anak sendiri. Menegur, menasehati, menghukum, memuji… Sebastian selalu menganggapnya ayah kedua. Kesuksesan pesta kebun di hari pernikahannya pun tak lekang dari campur tangan_ butler_ perfeksionis satu ini.

"Pagi, James!" kini giliran Ciel yang menyapa. James membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyum tipis dan anggukan kepala sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan matanya ke sosok paling mungil di antara mereka berempat.

"Nona muda, saya yakin Anda bisa memberi peringatan pada salah satu orang dewasa di sekitar Anda jika ingin berpetualang. Ada seseorang yang panik saat dia tak menemukan Anda di toilet," katanya. Dia tak terdengar marah, namun sorot matanya yang penuh ketegasan tetap membuat Jonah salah tingkah. Sebetulnya Sebastian ingin membantu Jonah menjawab, tapi dia ingat betul prinsip yang diajarkan oleh James saat dia dan Lau masih kanak-kanak.

Siapa yang berbuat, dia yang harus bertanggung jawab.

_Same old_ James…

"A-aku hanya ingin melihat apakah ayah dan Kak Ciel sudah datang dan ternyata… mereka benar-benar sudah datang! Jadi aku keluar menyambut mereka," jelas Jonah. James mengangguk.

"_Well_, aku percaya bahwa semua orang sudah menunggu kalian di ruang keluarga," ujar sang kepala pelayan. Meski dia terlihat bicara pada semua orang, tatapan matanya mendarat lebih lama ke arah Sebastian. Itu adalah tatapan yang berarti 'aku tahu sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui'. Sebastian menyadari hal itu, namun wajah _stoic_ James cukup menegaskan bahwa dia tak perlu bertanya.

"_Merry Christmas_," James memberikan _gesture_ 'silakan' pada mereka bertiga untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Berbeda dengan Ciel dan Jonah yang membalas ucapan selamat Natal James sebelum melewatinya, Sebastian hanya diam dan memperhatikan manik coklat mantan pengasuhnya itu secara seksama. Namun saat dia tak bisa membaca satu pun pikiran orang tua tersebut, Sebastian memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pujaan hati dan putri baptis di depan matanya. Hitung-hitung, mengalihkan rasa penasarannya juga...

Mereka memasuki _hall_ besar yang biasa digunakan keluarga Tanaka untuk menggelar pesta dan _ball _hanya untuk berbelok ke koridor di sebelah kanan. Di ujung sanalah ruang keluarga mereka berada. Sesuai kata-kata James, saat ini semua orang pasti sudah menunggu di sana. Semua orang yang dimaksud adalah Tanaka, Lau, Ranmao, dan seluruh pelayan yang memilih tetap tinggal di hari Natal. Yup! Pelayan. Itu sudah menjadi tradisi keluarga mereka jauh sejak Sebastian menjalani Natal pertamanya.

Hei, mereka juga berhak mendapatkan hadiah!

Hm… bicara tentang semua orang….

"Oh, iya! Omong-omong, tante cantik yang kau bilang tadi itu siapa, Jo? Ranmao?" tanya Sebastian yang tiba-tiba saja teringat cerita Jonah sebelumnya.

"Bukan. Bukan Kak Ranmao," Jonah menggeleng kuat-kuat hingga rambut sebahunya ikut terkibas ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Kak Ciel pernah bertemu dengannya, lho!"

"Hah? Aku?" tanya Ciel sambil menunjuk wajahnya. Jonah mengangguk antusias. Sebastian kini mengalihkan tatapan ingin tahunya ke Ciel. Merasa tak tahu menahu, Ciel mengangkat kedua pundaknya sembari menggeleng pelan.

"Di studio…," _clue_ dari Jonah selanjutnya langsung membuat kedua safir Ciel membelalak.

"Oh…," lirihnya. Reaksi singkatnya justru membuat Sebastian semakin penasaran.

"Siapa?"

Di saat bersamaan, suara seorang wanita menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Jonah?! Oh, _thanks God_!"

Kini Sebastian tak perlu lagi bertanya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Salah satu chapter yang panjang, kan?<strong>

**THANKS FOR READ AND REVIEWS, GUYS!**

**My, Ow!**


	10. The Chef & The Father-Son Talk

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers**

**AU/Sho-ai/Yaoi/Adult Theme/No-Lemon**

**Chapter kali ini tidak terlalu banyak SebaCiel demi kelancaran plot (?)**

**Mungkin typo karena saya ngantuk.**

**Thanks to:**

**ukkychan**,Cho Min Ra,**pandamania**,MoonNime,**yukiann**,Bona Nano,**Dicchan Takaminatan**,ChickenKID,**Hamano Emi**,Maychan,**My Devil Butler**,Guest,**Blackcat146**,GZBWY,**unyu chan**,HakuneAn,**kaoru michaelis**,kuriri,**nyanchi maru**,MadHatter,**Lunetta Rainight**,CalonMichaelis

**THANKS FOR YOUR READ, REVIEWS, FAVE, AND FOLLOW, GUYS!**

**ENJOY, Please!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10<strong>

**THE CHEF & THE FATHER-SON TALK**

**XXX**

"Jonah! Oh, _thanks God_!"

Sebastian menarik napas panjang sebelum menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan berdiri menghadap sosok yang paling tak ingin dia jumpai saat ini.

"Sebastian? Oh, akhirnya kau datang juga!" ujar wanita yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mantan kekasihnya. Vicky.

"Ya. Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sebastian datar.

Vicky tampak tak peduli pada reaksi pria bersurai hitam itu. Dia malah tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri pria jangkung tersebut. Tiga pasang bola mata beda warna membelalak lebar ketika tanpa rasa malu wanita cantik itu memeluk leher Sebastian dan mencium kedua pipi koki muda itu. Setelah selesai mencium pipi Sebastian yang masih syok, wanita itu tak lekas melepaskan tangannya dari leher si raven. Dia malah terlihat bergelendot manja. Senyumnya bahkan lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja menjenguk ayah," Sebastian berjengit saat Vicky menyebut kata ayah. Tentu saja panggilan tersebut merefer pada Tanaka, mengingat bagaimana hubungan mereka di masa lampau. Sebetulnya Sebastian merasa Vicky tak berhak memanggil Tanaka seperti itu lagi saat ini, namun pria dewasa itu memilih untuk tidak mengutarakannya. Lagipula Tanaka tetap akan membiarkan wanita itu memanggilnya seperti itu. "Orang tuaku sedang berlibur ke Dublin, jadi aku sendirian di sini dan… yah…."

"Jadi Tante Cantik kenal ayah?" celetukan polos memotong kalimat Vicky. _Gee_… wanita bersurai perak itu nyaris saja lupa akan keberadaan anak ini. Sebastian menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan tangan Vicky darinya. Wanita itu tampak sedikit mengerutkan kening ke arah Sebastian sebelum memberi perhatian penuh pada bocah enam tahun yang berdiri di samping Sebastian dan mendongak padanya dengan antusias.

Vicky memasang mimik orang yang tengah berpikir keras. Alisnya yang terukir indah berkerut dan bibirnya yang merah merona membentuk sebuah garis tipis. Dua orang dewasa yang lain tahu betul itu hanya pura-pura. Tujuannya….

"Kalian kenal?"

… membuat Jonah penasaran.

"Kami teman lama. Sangat lama," Sebastian mendahului Vicky untuk menjawab pertanyaan si kecil. Daripada Vicky mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimanapun Jonah masih sangat _innocent_. Apalagi setelah Vicky memeluk dan mencium pipinya tiba-tiba seperti itu. Tanpa sadar Sebastian mengusap pipi kirinya dengan punggung tangan. Lagipula kan ada….

_Ruby_ Sebastian bergulir pada sosok di balik Knox kecil. Ada raut bersalah di kedua manik merahnya saat bersirobok dengan sepasang safir yang sangat dia sukai. Si empunya safir yang sedari tadi diam hanya mengendikkan bahu sebelum menunjuk ke arah Vicky dan membuat garis miring di dahinya dengan telunjuk yang sama.

"Pfft," Sebastian segera menutup mulutnya dengan kepalan tangan. Menahan diri agar tawanya tidak menggema di koridor. Dasar! _Prince_-nya itu memang selalu saja punya cara untuk membuatnya tertawa. Yah… meskipun tidak biasanya dia jahat begitu. Mungkin dia masih kesal soal telepon tadi pagi.

Kalian tahu kan tanda apa yang dibuat Ciel untuk sang aktris?

"Ayah?" tanya Jonah dengan tampang heran. Vicky pun ikut memerhatikan Sebastian dengan satu garis alis terangkat.

"Na, na, aku hanya teringat hal yang lucu," jawab Sebastian dengan senyum geli yang masih mengukir bibirnya.

"Dengan Tante Vicky?" tanya Jonah lagi. Mendengar nama Vicky disebut, Sebastian jadi teringat pada _gesture_ yang dibuat Ciel barusan dan kali ini dia tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Haha!"

"Ayah? Katakan padaku apa yang lucu? Ayo, katakan padaku!" seru Jonah dengan raut penasaran. Bocah dengan rasa ingin tahu tinggi itu menautkan kedua alis dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan bersemangat.

Sama halnya dengan Jonah, Vicky menautkan kedua alisnya. Tapi ekspresinya lebih kepada rasa tak suka. Mungkin dia merasa bahwa yang tengah ditertawakan Sebastian itu dirinya. Pria itu tertawa saat Jonah menanyakan tentangnya, _for God sake_! Hanya saja mereka tak melihat ada satu orang yang juga berusaha keras menahan tawanya sendiri. Secara dialah yang paling mengerti apa yang ditertawakan oleh Sebastian.

"Hm… _well_, kami teman yang sangat baik. Jadi mungkin dia teringat pada satu-dua pengalaman lucu kami dulu. Benar kan, _Luv_?" dua mata _silver_ bergulir ke arah Sebastian. Sebastian yang masih meloloskan satu-dua tawa kecil dari mulutnya langsung terdiam. Dia tak suka panggilan itu.

Lagi-lagi, mengabaikan reaksi Sebastian dan sebelum Jonah bertanya lebih lanjut, Vicky yang baru menyadari keberadaan orang keempat di antara mereka bertanya, "Ah! Kau yang semalam bersama Jonah, kan?"

Ciel yang masih senyum-senyum sendiri dibuat terkejut karena sontak semua perhatian tertuju ke arahnya. Pemuda 23 tahun itu cepat-cepat meralat ekspresinya.

"Ya, saya Ciel Phantomhive," ujarnya dengan senyum sopan. Kini Vicky memberi perhatian penuh pada pemuda tersebut.

"Phantomhive, huh? Kau sepupu Sebastian juga? Atau…," kedua bola mata peraknya berpindah ke Jonah. Teringat pada kejadian beberapa waktu lalu di studio. "… pengasuh Jonah, mungkin?"

"Dia rekan serumahku," jawab Sebastian cepat. Kini semua perhatian kembali tertuju padanya. Wanita itu sedikit terkejut saat merasakan aura tajam dari kedua _ruby_ Sebastian terarah padanya. Hei! Dia hanya bertanya! Memangnya salah?

"_Well_, aku hanya bertanya. Tapi… untuk apa kau tinggal serumah dengan pria lain? Seharusnya kau mencari istri, _Luv_," ujar Vicky dengan nada sedikit berkelakar. Dia tak suka merasakan tatapan tajam Sebastian lama-lama. Namun entah kenapa aura Sebastian malah bertambah buruk saja.

"Mm… ayahku adalah rekan kerja Mr. Tanaka dan aku dititipkan pada Sebastian selama tinggal di London," ujar Ciel buru-buru. Yah… sebelum Sebastian bertindak bodoh, tentu. Dia tak pernah sanggup berpikir jernih kalau sudah menyangkut urusan Ciel. Apalagi jika pemuda itu diremehkan.

"Ya. Kak Ciel bukan pengasuhku. Dia kakakku," sahut Jonah sambil memeluk pinggang Ciel.

"Oke, maafkan aku jika aku salah sangka. Sekali lagi, senang bertemu denganmu Ciel," Vicky mengangguk pada Ciel, namun kedua matanya menatap pemuda itu dengan seksama. Ciel? Bukankah nama itu yang pertama kali disebut Sebastian saat dirinya masuk ruang ganti _chef_ artis itu? Apa dia juga yang mengangkat ponsel Sebastian tadi? Suaranya sama.

Sebenarnya Ciel merasakan tatapan tak biasa dari kedua _silver_ jeli Vicky yang terarah padanya, namun dia memilih mengabaikannya dan membalas anggukan wanita itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Dalam hati dia bertanya, kemana perginya _image_ wanita santun di studio? Baik percakapan di telepon ataupun caranya memandangnya saat ini tidak mencerminkan Victoria Queen sama sekali.

"Hei! Kenapa kita masih di sini, sih? Ayo, cepat buka kadonya! Ini sudah siang tahu! Ayo, Kak Ciel! Ayah! Tante!" seru Jonah yang mulai menyadari bahwa mereka terlalu lama berdiri di koridor. Anak perempuan itu menggamit lengan Ciel dengan bersemangat dan otomatis menyeret pemuda itu menuju ruang keluarga. Meninggalkan Sebastian dan _ex_-nya berdua di belakang. Kedua orang itu pun segera menyusul dengan langkah lebih santai.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di studio saat syuting kemarin. Tak kusangka dia ada hubungannya denganmu," Vicky membuka percakapan sambil memerhatikan Jonah dan Ciel yang berada jauh di depan. Sesaat kemudian wanita itu tersenyum, "Kukira dia anakmu. Dia menyebutmu ayah saat bercerita."

"_Well_, pria tampan dan mapan sepertimu tentu sangat wajar jika sudah berkeluarga, bukan? Jadi aku sempat berpikir dia putrimu sungguhan. Tapi saat kutanya nama lengkapnya, dia punya nama belakang yang sama dengan Ron. Jadi, Ronald berhasil menikahi sepupumu, eh? Apa yang membuatmu merestui mereka?" wanita itu tertawa renyah. Tentu saja Vicky tahu tentang Ronald. Mereka bertiga teman satu SMA.

"Dia _persistent_," jawab Sebastian. Vicky ber-hm panjang.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Jujur, aku tak percaya kau masih sendiri," tanyanya dengan seringai menggoda. Dia memakai _lipstick_ merah merona begitu pasti bukan tanpa alasan.

'Tentu saja tidak!' seru Sebastian dalam hati. Tapi tentu saja dia tak mengatakannya. Jika bukan karena janjinya pada Ciel untuk merahasiakan pernikahan mereka, dia akan mengatakan bahwa Ciel adalah pasangan hidupnya dengan bangga. Terutama di hadapan wanita ini. Ukh, tidak dia sangka bahwa tidak mengakui Ciel adalah hal terberat dalam hidupnya. Untung saja mereka hanya tinggal berdua lantaran Jonah dan Ciel sudah agak lama menghilang di pertigaan koridor. Setidaknya dia tak perlu mengatakan ini di area pendengaran _Prince_-nya.

"Tapi… aku… memang masih sendiri," jawab Sebastian agak ragu di awal. _Geez_… mengatakannya membuat dirinya merasa bagaikan pengkhianat. Sekali lagi, kenapa dia mau melakukan ini? Agar bisa menjadi _chef_? Atau memasak dengan bebas? Atau….

Oh, _yeah_! Ciel yang membuatnya mau melakukan hal ini. Seandainya waktu bisa diulang, dia akan berkata tidak atas tawaran Ciel. Sebastian memang cinta memasak, tapi dia mencintai Ciel beribu-ribu kali lipat. Sayangnya, dia tak bisa mengulang waktu dan Ciel selalu tahu cara untuk meluluhkan hatinya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, jika dia berkata tidak pun Ciel pasti tahu bagaimana membuatnya berkata iya.

'Satu lagi orang _persistent_,' Sebastian tersenyum kecil saat membayangkan bagaimana keras kepalanya sang Phantomhive muda. Sifatnya sangat mirip ayahnya.

Bayangan wajah sang mertua yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat Sebastian menggeleng cepat. Dia masih agak trauma dengan perjuangan yang harus dia tempuh untuk mendapatkan restu Vincent atas putranya. Mudah-mudahan Ciel tidak seekstrem itu nanti.

"_Luv_, kau _okay_?" tanya Vicky dengan raut khawatir. Dia tampak sedikit heran lantaran semenit yang lalu Sebastian tersenyum kecil namun beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya berubah getir. Sentuhan lembut pada lengan atasnya membuat Sebastian menyadari keberadaan mantannya itu.

"Uh, ya. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu," jawab Sebastian sambil melepas tangan Vicky dari lengannya perlahan. Namun wanita itu malah kembali memeluk leher Sebastian seraya menempelkan pipinya di bahu pria jangkung tersebut. Di luar dari postur ala modelnya yang memang sudah tinggi, _high heel_ turut membantunya mencapai Sebastian dengan mudah.

"Oh, _I'm sorry, Luv_!" Sebastian tampak terkejut. Untuk beberapa saat tubuhnya terasa seperti tersiram semen. Sulit bergerak. Namun saat sadar, dia segera melepaskan tangan Vicky dari lehernya.

"_Sorry_? Untuk apa?" tanya Sebastian yang bingung dengan pernyataan lawan bicaranya. Wanita itu memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Tentu untuk… meninggalkanmu," sahut Vicky pelan. Sebastian menyisir poninya ke belakang.

"Dengar! Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah soal itu, _okay_?"

"Tapi jika bukan karena aku, kau mungkin sudah bahagia sekarang," bantah Vicky dengan suara lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Aku bahagia," respon Sebastian dengan cepat. 'Aku bahagia bersama Ciel, _damn it_!'

"Tapi-"

"Vicky! Aku tak ingin membicarakan ini!" potong Sebastian. Sorot penuh ketegasan dari dua _scarlett_-nya sontak membuat Vicky bungkam. Sebastian merasa sedikit bersalah saat melihat wajah sang aktris bertambah murung. "_Sorry_. Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu seperti itu."

Mendengar permintaan maaf Sebastian, kepala Vicky menegak. "Ya. Aku juga minta maaf sudah memaksamu," sahutnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum getir. Mungkin akting.

Sebastian memerhatikan wanita itu dengan seksama. Dia, wanita yang pernah menghancurkan hati dan harapannya ini, sesungguhnya sudah dia maafkan. Dia sudah tak menaruh dendam ataupun sakit hati lagi pada mantan kekasihnya yang berimpian tinggi ini. Alasannya merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran wanita di hadapannya saat ini bukanlah karena luka masa lalu yang belum sembuh. Alasannya sangatlah sederhana.

Karena wanita ini adalah Vicky. Victoria Queen. Wanita paling berambisi yang pernah dia kenal dalam hidupnya. Dia sudah bisa membaca ke arah mana gelagat Vicky tertuju. Silakan katakan dia terlalu percaya diri dengan praduganya, namun dia mengenal Vicky dengan baik. Sangat baik. Jika saja Vicky datang sebagai teman, tentu dia akan menerima wanita ini masuk dalam kehidupannya lagi dengan senang hati. Namun Vicky kembali bukan untuk menjadi temannya.

"Aku yakin Jonah akan kembali ke sini sebentar lagi jika kita tak segera muncul di ruang perapian," ujar Sebastian sambil memberi _gesture_ 'ayo, kita jalan!' kepada Vicky dan melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda. Belum berapa jauh dirinya berjalan, sepasang tangan ramping melilit tangan kirinya. Dia menoleh sedikit ke kiri, menatap kepala berhelai perak yang membebani bahunya dengan alis bertaut.

"_I miss you_," bisik sang _silver head_ sebelum mendongak dan menatap Sebastian dengan sorot rindu. Kedua bola mata mereka bersua, saling memantulkan sosok masing-masing dari kedua iris mereka. Bayangan masa lalu langsung terbersit di ingatan keduanya.

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Aku ingin mengejar cita-citaku."_

"_Jangan pergi!"_

"_Aku harus! Aku tak bisa terus berada di sini."_

"_Kau tak harus pergi!"_

"_Jangan egois! Aku akan pergi ke manapun aku mau dan kau tak bisa menghentikanku!"_

"_Kau bilang kau mencintaiku! Apa itu tak bisa jadi alasanmu untuk tinggal?"_

"…_."_

"_Please…."_

"_Sorry."_

Victoria jelas kembali bukan untuk menjadi temannya.

**XXX**

"Wah… boneka ini lucu sekali!" pekik Jonah saat mendapati seekor _unicorn_ menyembul dari dalam kotak hadiah dari Tanaka. Kado terakhirnya. Dengan girang perempuan kecil itu mengeluarkan sang _unicorn_ dari kotaknya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Di luar dari bentuknya yang terlihat sulit dipeluk, ternyata boneka itu sangat _hug-able_. "Terima kasih, Kakek!"

Tanaka tersenyum.

"Ini Natal paling _cool_ yang pernah aku alami! Biasanya aku hanya merayakannya bertiga dengan Mama dan Papa," setelah berkata demikian, tiba-tiba saja Jonah terdiam. Raut ceria di wajahnya tiba-tiba saja berganti mendung. "Aku jadi kangen mereka…."

Vicky yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah gadis kecil tersebut lekas merangkul pundaknya dan berkata, "_Shush_… mereka juga pasti kangen padamu, _Dear_."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku tidak merayakan Natal dengan mereka. Tadi kami bicara dengan _video call_, tapi aku jadi kangen mereka lagi," lirihnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita hubungi mereka lagi saja! Bagaimana kalau lewat _Skype_? Kau bisa bicara dengan mereka sepuasnya. Lagipula, aku jadi ingin berbincang dengan orangtuamu juga," gagas Vicky.

"Tante kenal Mam Papaku juga?" tanya Jonah, mulai kembali antusias.

"Tentu saja! Mereka teman lama seperti halnya ayahmu di sana," sahut Vicky sambil menunjuk Sebastian dengan dagunya.

"Kami semua teman satu SMU, Jojo," jelas Sebastian yang duduk di seberang sang gadis.

"Waah! Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo, Tante! Kita _Skype_ mereka!" ajak Jonah sambil menggamit lengan Vicky. Namun, seolah menyadari sesuatu, gadis kecil itu terdiam. "Tapi… aku tidak punya _Skype_."

"Pakai punyaku saja, yuk!" ajak Vicky sambil bangkit dari duduknya sebelum berbalik ke Sebastian lagi. "Kau tidak ikut? Hitung-hitung reuni."

"Ya, kalian duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul," sahut Sebastian. Lagipula dia tak mau terlibat sesuatu yang mengharuskannya berada dekat dengan Vicky tanpa Ciel di sekitar mereka. Nanti bisa-bisa dia salah paham. Yah… mungkin Ciel tidak akan se-_lebay_ itu sih, tapi Sebastian hanya tak ingin ambil resiko.

Omong-omong, kemana sih _Prince_-nya itu? Katanya ke toilet….

"Oke," Vicky membalasnya dengan gumaman sebelum Jonah menariknya lagi sambil merengek tak sabar. Mereka pun melangkah menuju komputer yang memang tersedia di salah satu sudut ruangan.

Sebastian ingat, komputer itu adalah komputer pertamanya. Benda itu sudah ada di sana sejak dia dan Lau masih kecil. Kalau ingat dulu dia sering berebut dengan Lau untuk memainkannya, dia jadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Tanaka orang kaya, _for God sake_! Dia bisa saja membelikan Sebastian dan Lau laptop pribadi paling mahal, tapi Tanaka dan ibu mereka saat itu lebih memilih mendidik anak-anaknya cara berbagi.

Kedua _ruby_ Sebastian bergulir ke sosok paruh baya tak jauh di sebelah kirinya. Tak disangka, bola mata pria senja itu pun tengah terarah padanya. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir keduanya. Sebastian meletakkan tangannya di atas punggung tangan keriput sang ayah sebelum mengguncangnya pelan.

"_Well_, aku belum mengatakannya dengan benar. _Merry Christmas_, Ayah," ujar Sebastian. Tanaka tersenyum.

"Ya, terima kasih untuk _ginger bread_ dan dasi yang bagus itu. Tapi tak ada kado yang lebih membahagiakan aku daripada melihatmu bahagia bersama Ciel. Anak muda itu adalah kado paling indah untukku di Natal ini," sahut Tanaka sambil membalik punggung tangannya hingga kedua telapak mereka bertemu. Pria berambut putih itu menggenggam tangan putranya pelan.

"Ya. Untukku juga," Sebastian tersenyum.

"Kuharap kedatangan Vicky tidak membuatmu meninggalkannya," gumam sang ayah. Alis Sebastian berkerut.

"_Hell, no_! Ciel beribu-ribu lebih baik darinya," sahut Sebastian yang defensif. Untung Vicky berada jauh dari jangkauan pembicaraan mereka. Yah… meskipun Sebastian sama sekali tidak keberatan jika Vicky benar-benar mendengarnya. Tapi sekali lagi, semua demi Ciel. Tanaka terkekeh pelan.

"Aku setuju," balasnya.

"Ayah," lirih Sebastian. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Tanaka, Sebastian melanjutkan, "Apa yang kau pikirkan saat melihatnya kembali?"

Tanaka ber-hm panjang. Sebastian memerhatikannya. Jujur saja, Sebastian masih penasaran bagaimana reaksi Tanaka saat melihat Vicky ada di rumah mereka. Lagi. Meskipun dia tahu Tanaka tak pernah mau mencampuri urusan percintaannya, tapi Vicky pernah sangat dekat dengan pria itu. Tanaka tahu bagaimana Vicky dan Sebastian saat itu. Dia tahu bagaimana Vicky membuat Sebastian mabuk cinta. Cinta monyet, tepatnya. Dan dia pun tahu bagaimana Vicky membuat Sebastian jatuh tersungkur hingga Ciel mengangkatnya kembali dan memperkenalkan padanya cinta yang lebih dewasa.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak marah padanya. Kalian masih muda saat itu. Dia memilih cita-citanya dan aku tidak menyalahkannya. Apa yang dia lakukan di masa lampau adalah pelajaran berharga bagimu, bukan begitu?" Sebastian mengangguk. "Aku senang melihatnya lagi."

"Aku pun tidak lagi membencinya, Ayah. Tapi…," sebelum Sebastian menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tanaka memotongnya.

"Karena itulah kuharap kau tidak meninggalkan Ciel karena dia. Aku senang melihatnya lagi. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri. Anak perempuan yang tidak aku miliki. Tapi kalau dia melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, aku…," kini giliran Sebastian yang memotong kalimat ayahnya dengan tawa.

"_Please_, Ayah! Kau tidak pantas mengatakan hal-hal jahat," ujarnya. Tanaka pun ikut tertawa.

"_Have a good time_?" tanya Ciel yang baru bergabung kembali bersama mereka. Pemuda itu tampak mencari sesuatu yang kemudian Sebastian ketahui sebagai Jonah karena senyum lembut terukir di bibir pemuda yang dia cintai itu saat dia melihat sosok mungil di sudut ruangan. Mengerti bahwa bocah itu tengah sibuk berceloteh kepada orang tuanya, Ciel pun menghenyakkan pantatnya di sofa. Pemuda itu memilih duduk di samping kiri Tanaka hingga kini dia dan Sebastian mengapit sang orang tua.

"Darimana kau, hm? Jangan bilang lorong _mansion_ ini masih membuatmu tersesat," tanya Sebastian sambil menyeringai. Dia ingat saat pertama kali Ciel datang ke _mansion_ ini. Pemuda itu bilang lebih mudah mencari jalan keluar di kebun teh ayahnya dari pada di sini.

"Aku tidak tersesat!" bantah Ciel.

"_Hush_! Dia hanya merindukanmu, Ciel," ujar Tanaka. Seringai Sebastian melebar saat melihat Ciel _blushing_. Ya Tuhan, dia _cute_. Sementara itu Ciel tak tahu harus membalas ucapan mertuanya dengan apa. Yang jelas pipinya panas. Entah kenapa kalau Tanaka yang mengatakannya, terasa lebih memalukan. Namun pikirannya terpotong saat merasakan tangan yang lebih besar melingkupinya. Dia sedikit terkejut, namun langsung merasa nyaman seketika saat tahu bahwa tangan besar itu milik Tanaka.

"Aku senang kau jadi bagian keluarga ini, Ciel. Menantu sepertimu adalah kado Natal terindah untuk pria tua sepertiku," jika ucapan Tanaka sebelumnya membuat pipi Ciel panas, maka kali ini ucapan pria itu membuat dada sang pemuda membuncah bahagia. Dia tahu kalau Tanaka selalu menyukainya. Bukankah pria itu yang pertama kali menawarkan posisi 'menantu' padanya saat upacara kelulusan Sebastian?* Namun, mendengarkan ucapan langsung yang menerima keberadaan dirinya di antara mereka adalah sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Aku juga bahagia menjadi bagian keluarga ini, Ayah. _I love you_," lirih Ciel sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu sang ayah.

"Hei! Jadi sekarang kau mencintai ayahku?" Sebastian pura-pura ngambek. Ciel memutar kedua bola matanya. Tanaka tergelak sebelum akhirnya dua pemuda yang mengapitnya ikut tergelak juga.

"Tak adil! Harusnya aku yang mengatakannya duluan. _I love you, _Ayah!" ujar Sebastian yang kini ikut bersandar di bahu Tanaka.

"Kalian adalah anak-anakku yang aku cintai," kata Tanaka sambil mengguncang dua tangan pemuda dalam genggamannya. "Kuharap Lau segera mengikuti kalian, hohoho…."

"Haah… _that brat_! Hei, omong-omong, di mana dia?" tanya Sebastian sambil mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Tanaka dan melempar pandangan ke sekeliling ruang keluarga. Tempat ini sepi setelah acara tukar kado tadi selesai. Para _maid_ sudah kembali ke rutinitas mereka masing-masing. Bagaimana pun harus ada yang menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka.

Kini, selain mereka bertiga, hanya ada Jonah dan Vicky yang masih asyik ber-_Skype_ ria di sudut ruangan. Tak ada lagi. Ciel berdehem.

"_Well_, aku yakin melihatnya menuju kamarnya bersama Mao," jelas Ciel. Dia sengaja tak menambahkan detil-detil kecil yang dilihatnya.

"Kau seharusnya menikahkannya dengan Ran, Ayah!" ujar Sebastian.

"Kurasa begitu, hohoho," sahut Tanaka. Dua pemuda di kiri-kanannya terkekeh pelan sebelum kembali ke posisi mereka sebelumnya. Bersandar pada Tanaka.

Selagi pasangan itu menikmati nyamannya bersandar pada sang ayah, sepasang bola perak melihat pemandangan di sofa dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

**XXX**

Dengan semua anggota keluarga yang ada –_plus_ Vicky, berkumpul di meja makan kediaman Tanaka, makan siang mereka terasa begitu berwarna dan dipenuhi gelak tawa. Sungguh, ocehan Jonah sepanjang waktu makan membuat Sebastian lupa akan kecanggungannya pada Vicky. Suara cemprengnya, ekspresi komikalnya saat bercerita tentang kehidupannya di Afrika –lagi, atau tangannya yang tak bisa diam saat bicara membuat orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya terhibur. Bahkan Ran Mao yang biasanya minim ekspresi pun dibuat tersenyum sesekali.

Makan siang mereka jadi tak seburuk yang Sebastian kira. Mungkin karena Vicky tidak _flirting_ dengannya dan lebih sibuk menanggapi celotehan Jonah. Entahlah. Mereka berdua terlihat makin akrab saja. Yah… Sebastian tak akan _complain_.

"Jadi, sekarang apa kesibukanmu, Vick?" tanya Lau begitu Jonah mencoba menghabiskan _dessert_-nya dengan penuh konsentrasi. Gadis kecil itu tak punya waktu untuk bicara.

"Yah… aku masih akan bergelut di bidang _entertaint_," jawab Vicky sebelum akhirnya menyeringai pada Lau, "Kudengar sekarang kau yang menjalankan bisnis ayah?"

Setelah bertanya, wanita cantik itu segera menoleh ke Tanaka. "Ayah, kau yakin bisa mempercayakan perusahaanmu padanya?" tanyanya dengan nada bercanda. Tanaka terkekeh.

"Hei, aku direktur yang hebat. Iya, kan Ayah?" sahut Lau sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya ke arah sang ayah.

"Kalau aku dan Ciel tidak membantumu menangani perusahaan, mungkin kau sudah angkat kaki dari _Taka_ dan membuka restoran mie di China. Iya kan, _otouto*_?" Sebastian yang tengah mengiris salmon di piringnya turut menyeringai lebar pada sang adik.

"Hei… kau tak perlu membocorkannya, duh…," Lau geleng-geleng kepala. Ran Mao menyodorkan segelas air putih padanya tanpa kata. Lau menerimanya sambil menggumamkan '_xie-xie_'.

"Ciel? Membantu Lau menangani perusahaan?" tanya Vicky sambil menatap Ciel dengan salah satu alis terangkat. Sebastian merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Sial, dia kelepasan.

"Ya. Aku pernah bekerja di _Taka Enterprise_ sebelum akhirnya membuka _tea shop_ sendiri," jawab Ciel tenang.

"Wow! Kau masih sangat muda. Bisa bekerja di _TE_ dan sekarang sudah punya toko sendiri, hm? Aku salut," puji Vicky sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi kenapa kau tidak membeli apartemen sendiri saja kalau begitu? Lagipula… apa kau tidak terlalu… 'besar' untuk dititipkan pada Sebastian?"

Sebastian menggenggam garpu dan pisau di tangannya erat-erat. Kedua bibirnya membentuk sebuah garis tipis, berkebalikan dengan Ciel yang tersenyum meski menerima pandangan penuh rasa ingin tahu dari Vicky.

"_Well_, aku senang tinggal bersama Sebastian," jawab Ciel sebelum melahap salmonnya. Jawaban yang sangat _simple_ namun bermakna ambigu itu membuat sang _raven_ dan silver tertegun. Tak berapa lama, sang _raven_ tersenyum. _My, my_… bukankah pangeran safirnya itu selalu penuh kejutan?

Vicky yang tiba-tiba _speechless_, kembali menyibukkan diri dengan mencacah ikan di piringnya. Kerutan dalam terpatri di dahinya sementara kedua bibir ranumnya membentuk garis tipis.

'Sebenarnya siapa Ciel Phantomhive ini? Dia tampak begitu dekat dengan Tanaka. Sepertinya dia juga cukup akrab dengan Ronald saat mereka bicara di _Skype_ tadi,' pikirnya.

"Jadi, apa kau berencana kembali ke Amerika?" tanya Tanaka pada Vicky. Sadar diajak bicara oleh sang kepala keluarga, wanita itu lekas memasang wajah cerahnya kembali. Dia menggeleng dengan senyum terkait di bibirnya. Senyum yang mungkin selalu dia pakai dalam aktingnya. Senyum yang tak menyentuh mata, namun tak terlihat palsu. Hebat, memang.

"Aku belum tahu, tapi untuk sementara ini aku akan tinggal di London. Bagaimana pun Inggris adalah kampung halaman yang aku rindukan," jawab Vicky dengan senyum yang lebih lembut. Sebastian semakin menyibukkan diri dengan makan siangnya. Sadar bahwa senyum Vicky terarah padanya.

"Oh, iya! Aku jadi teringat sesuatu!" seru Vicky sambil menepuk pelan dahinya. Semua mata sontak tertuju ke arahnya. Bahkan Jonah yang mulutnya sedikit belepotan krim pun menengadah padanya. "Padahal aku mampir karena ingin sekalian memberitahumu soal ini, Sebastian. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?"

"Memberitahuku soal apa?" tanya Sebastian dengan alis berkerut.

"Soal _Tasty Time_," jawaban Vicky membuat kerutan di dahi Sebastian makin dalam. Ada apa dengan _Tasty Time_? Tunggu. Coba dia pikirkan. Pada syuting beberapa saat lalu, Vicky ada di studio LP yang notabene studio syuting _Tasty Time_. Melihat Vicky di studio atau rumah produksi bukanlah hal yang aneh. Dia aktris, ingat? Tapi kenapa dia bicara soal _Tasty_—

Saat kesadaran menyergap Sebastian, Vicky melanjutkan dengan suara riang, "Aku akan jadi _co-host_ di sana awal tahun nanti, _Luv_!"

_Great_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Asrama or Asmara chapter 9

*****Ingat kan kalau Sebastian masih punya darah Jepang?

**THANKS FOR READ AND REVIEWS, GUYS!**

**My, Ow!**


End file.
